We've Got Tonight
by FeistyFrozenChick13
Summary: I was about to stick my tongue out at him when I heard the sweetest voice in the history of all voices. "My name is Elsa."
1. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

* * *

"Shit, Kris. You said you found something. Not some_-one_!" I glared at my friend over my glasses. If I knew he was bringing a girl by I would have dolled myself up instead of looking like a nerd. _Hey_ _Stupid, get your head out of your ass._ I stepped aside so he could get her out of the pouring rain. _Of all nights, it just had to be on the start of the first monsoon!_ I stopped in my tracks, analyzing what was currently going on, albeit a bit late, but hey! I was off in Hogwarts just a few moments ago, could you blame me?

"That's a human. A human girl, you dummy. Like you and I! Who do you think you are? Captain of the homeless and I'm your nanny?" I watched him carry her past me to my living room.

"I know, I know. Now shut up. She was on the side of the road just-" he set her down and threw his arms up exasperatedly "laying there! What the hell did you expect me to do? Leave her? I thought you had a heart, Anna." He ran a hand through his soaked dirty blonde hair. _Sheesh, I should calm him down before he blows a gasket._

"Alright! Just stop your diva tears and let me see what you got here." I pushed him aside to examine what he'd splayed out on my newly furnished couch. _Asshole. _Nothing else mattered though when I got a closer look at the girl. The poor thing was absolutely filthy! Covered in leaves, mud, dirt, every possible godforsaken confection of the outdoors all piled on to the passed out girl. I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose. _Ugh, fuckin Kristoff, only he would pull something like this at one in the morning._ I cast a glace to the poor fool as he wrung his hands, worry lines evident on his forehead.

"Calm down, dork. She's fine." I rolled my eyes at his very visible and entirely audible sigh of relief. "Where'd you say you found her? She's so dirty, your apartment is like the Queen's Throne Room compared to her." Kristoff's chest puffed out indignantly.

"Whatever, neat freak. Like yours is any cleaner than mine." He tossed an empty pizza box at me for emphasis, making me growl at him. I wasted no time in returning the box to his face, but he dodge when I threw it back. _Almost got him._ I hated when he acted better than me when there was no doubt that we were in the same boat.

"Shut up and answer the damn question. I have work in a few more hours." I grumbled while I pushed the matted bangs out of the girl's face, and paused. She was beautiful! Regardless of all the grossness caked on her, she was a sight. Her skin was so smooth and white it would make Mr. Cullen jealous and her hair? It would most definitely rival Thranduil's hair in my favorite movie. He was so hot with his elvish ears- _ugh, get it together Murdock!_

"Actually she was at the corner of Riddle and Gallup." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. He seemed to finally notice that his boots had been soaked and covered in mud, while they leaked into my carpet. He swiftly scampered off to the kitchen where there was tile._ Dammit I just vacuumed! Wait-_

"That playground with all the graffiti on the slides?" I raised a brow at him as I pushed my glasses back up my nose. Instead of meeting my eyes, he shuffled his feet like a kid, knowing I knew damned well why he took that particular route.

"Well, yeah, you know-" I stepped in to stop him from humiliating himself for the thousandth time today.

"Oh, drop it. I think she's waking up." She actually wasn't but I needed an excuse. This wasn't exactly the best time to be talking about the obsessive compulsiveness of my friend, though he did bring me this mess of a human. My eyes narrowed in on the sight before me while Kristoff stopped trying to explain himself immediately before snapping out of his thankfulness to work on removing his stupid combat boots so he could join me beside the couch.

Her face was twisted like she was having an awful dream so I couldn't get much of a feel for the way she really looked. But still, her lips were a full rosy pink, despite the dirtiness that surrounded her, I found myself wanting to see what she looked like when she was clean. Her hair flowed in blonde waves down around her in a tangled mess. The clothes she wore, or lack there of consisted of one hospital gown complete with one of those butt ugly nursery pants that had been an ugly shade of orange. The rest of her could easily be blended into the jungle that was my back yard.

"Think she's an alien?" Kristoff dropped beside me to poke a finger to her cheek. I glared at him before smacking his hand, which he pulled back in mock hurt. _Drama Queen_. I hit his hand again for good measure and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature, Kristoff. Guess you get a gold star for very good job." I cooed like he was a five year old and even went as far as to tousle his shaggy blonde locks. He needed a haircut. Again. He pushed my hand away to pout like said five year old before his eyes snapped to the girl that began to stir on the couch.

I watched as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes moved back and forth behind her eyelids as they tightened, taking on a whole new look of pain. _Uh oh, was it something I said?_ I thought before yelping as I saw her hand slowly fly by my nose, punching the unlucky air infront of me. _Whoa, that was like the Matrix! Go Murdock!_ I caught her next punch, though I can't say the same for my useless wall of a friend as he got punched three more times before finally pining her arm to the couch.

"Fuck she punches hard." I heard the whine in his voice.

"I thought you liked it rough, princess." He growled at me and I smirked at him. _Too fun to tease, my bad bro._ Suddenly I was looking directly into topaz pools of fear, confusion, disorientation, and oh maybe a dash of loneliness for the hell of it. She bared her insanely straight white teeth at us like a feral animal and Kristoff quickly backed off like she actually bit him. _Fuckin bigot coward!_

"Hey, hey, hey calm down you." Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I promptly sat on top of her as she wriggled and bucked underneath me to try to get me off. _Ooh, so its like that?_ I clenched my legs around her waist before laying fully on top of her as I lifted her hands to pin them above her pretty little head. We made eye contact just as her back arched in a last attempt to land me on the floor. Once she found she couldn't shake me she exhaled and deflated beneath me. _I win. _Grinning inwardly, I placed my forehead on hers and felt my glasses slide down my nose until they touched hers. Guess I should get new ones that wrap all the way around my head for just such emergencies. Not that I wrestled pretty ladies for a living.

"Easy. We're not gonna hurt you. Well, who knows, that big ugly thing might attempt to sit on you, but me? No, you can trust me." Our breathing mingled from our little display of a rodeo still, but she calmed almost immediately after I mentioned peace. _Really. Were we barbarians?_ When I felt she wouldn't try to attack again I sat up so I could push my glasses back up my nose.

"Yeah, but you're the one sitting on her, ya know?" Kristoff had moved to the far end of the living room. Dumbass, didn't he know people could smell his fear? I held back a retch at the thought of his smelly arm pits. The guy could clear a room when he worked!

"Mmhmm. But it's not weird. No homo right?" I gave him a cheeky grin. He flipped me off and I held in a giggle as I looked to the girl under me who had stopped moving all together. She stared at something on me, but what it was, I didn't know. Now that her face wasn't screwed up in pain, or whatever that was, I could clearly see that I'd been understating her. She was absolutely stunning! All that other dirty junk behind. She had the kind of beauty one would notice even when said girl would tie her hair up, wear a beanie and put on a hideously loose jogging outfit. Well, using her current clothes could work too. She still managed to make my breath catch in my throat in both awe and amusement. Her pretty blue eyes were all I could see through her mask of mud. How a person could make all of this filthiness look adorable was beyond me. Feeling like I'd gotten my point across, I loosened my grip on her slender wrists.

As soon as I did though, I saw a ridiculously muddy hand come up to catch one of my twin braids. I watched Blue eyes turn incredibly curious as she suddenly sat up to closely scrutinize that braid with all her hospital gown, caked mud, and gunk wearing glory. My own eyes turned curious as she looked back up to me, tilting her head to the side in question. I felt my mouth break into a grin. Her face! It was so dirty and her hair had so many muddy flyaways that in a different light she could be Medusa!

"Can she speak?" Kristoff. Oh yes the dude was still there, virtually hiding behind my recliner. I tossed a glare at him. _Pussy._ He shrugged sheepishly and I turned back to the girl I was still straddling. That should have changed sometime ago. Oh well, she doesn't seem to mind and neither do I.

"Yes. Can you speak my lovely forest creature of the east?" I managed to ask when she removed my glasses to inspect them before she put them on the coffee table. I watched her with just as much interest as an astronomer to the galaxy, only to grow nervous the instant she turned back to lean in very close to me. I gulped suddenly, not sure what to do, I- _really what do you do in a situation like that?_ Her crazy blue eyes invaded my vision, her scent (if you call the smell of the entirety forest a scent) clogged my nose, her breasts pressed to mine and I gasped as a blush took over my features.

I let out an involuntary whimper. What the hell was she doing? _Buy me a drink first! No, scratch that, she could do whatever she wanted- Murdock. Head out of the gutter!_

She nodded, pulling back and I involuntarily followed, already missing the contact. _Whoo what the fuck was that?_ A quick glance to my left showed me Kristoff's raised eyebrow. I was about to stick my tongue out at him when I heard the sweetest voice in the history of all voices.

"My name is Elsa."

* * *

"Hey! Wh-what do you th-think you're doing?!" A humongous blush exploded across my face as I just narrowly escaped peeking at her naked front. She'd currently taken off that hideous gown and pulled those godawful orange pants down, giving me a clear shot to her perfectly round ass.

"Did you not tell me to shower?" I chanced a look but quickly averted my eyes knowing very well that I wouldn't be looking into her crazy blue eyes.

"Well, yeah, but you're supposed to strip in the bathroom! Not in front of me like- like-" I threw my hands up much like Kristoff earlier, not wanting to call the girl a stripper to her face, though I would pay her for a lap dance. I slapped myself mentally._ Get out of the gutter! She's lady, a very hot lady. Stop it._ I rubbed my eyes wondering what time it was. That blockhead left me with her, _how could he do that! Surely he could have helped me but no, he had work..I did too!_

"Where is this bathroom you speak of?" I stopped rubbing my eyes to point to the hall.

"Just walk that way and you'll see a door on the left. Towels are in the closet across the way and feel free to use whatever's in there, you know, considering you didn't bring your own." I chuckled at my 'clever' self. _Oh I was such a master at jokes._ She walked past me and I choked on a breath. N-naked as the day she was born! _Way to got master of jokes._

"May as well continue my movie." After I calmed down a bit, I jumped over to my recliner and flipped the TV back on. I tried to get comfy but I got the feeling something was off. Why couldn't I hear the shower running? It took a second for me to gather myself before I cautiously padded down the hall.

"Um, Elsa? You good in there?" _Okay girl, eye contact. Keep eye contact._ I pushed the door open just as she turned. _EYE CONTACT!_ My eyes immediately dragged down her body from the strange necklace around her neck to her creamy shoulders, to her supple breasts that were much bigger than mine, to some scars on her stomach, to her oh-so lovely hips, to her patch of pale fur and finally on down her impossibly long, incredibly sexy legs. I swear I got light headed during my travels of the forest beauty- I mean the woman named Elsa.

"I am not." She turned back around and I nearly fainted. This was too much! Not that I'd never seen another naked female before, but she- this was- I gulped, snapping out of it. _Did she say she wasn't okay?_

"What do you mean? Just turn the dial to the side." My feet took me to the tub in no time and with a shaky hand, I managed to get the shower on. "See? Its like magic." _Ugh, why was I talking to her like she was a child? Just because you work with them doesn't mean you get to treat everybody like that. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend._

"I do see. Thank you Anna, but-" she then turned to me with fearful eyes. My own eyes widened in surprise. Was she afraid of water? Was that why she was so dirty? _No don't be ridiculous!_ A woman as beautiful as her probably enjoys a hot bath after hosting a ball for a far away kingdom, or just for the hell of it.

"But what? I think you have all that you need." I double checked the shower supplies I'd recently restocked a few days ago. _Maybe she still needs a towel?_ My eyes looked to the sink and saw a towel neatly folded on it. _Then-_

"I am not used to bathing alone."

There was a pause as that information sunk in. "W-what?! So you mean you- I- we- uh-" My face glowed bright red as I stumbled forward a bit._ She couldn't be serious!_ I looked into her eyes._ Oh. I guess she was._

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Her downcast eyes had me frantically searching for an explanation.

"We-well no, I-I mean sort of, because, you know, I don't really know you at all. A-and here in Arendelle you kinda gotta be m-married to do so." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, knowing that was probably the lamest excuse known to man. But seriously, I didn't know this woman, where she came from, or if she was truly human. She looked like it but her dialect said otherwise. I shook my head. _Enough judgement on the poor girl._

"Then tonight shall I be your wife? I can see that you want me clean but I simply feel uncomfortable bathing alone." She reached for my hand and I jumped at her cool touch. She was freezing! Then again it was pouring out there when Kristoff found her. Her emotions were unreadable but I could see that she was serious about the wife question. Wife._ My wife._ A stupid grin tugged at my lips at the thought. _Hell, if it got her clean, then why not? Yeah.. this is probably going to end up in a mess._

"U-um, y-you don't have to call yourself my w-w-wife. I'll do it because you're cold a-and probably tired so-" I took my hand back so I could remove my shirt. _Oh gods what was I getting myself into?_

"I do not mind being called your wife, Anna. Please, after you." She pulled the shower curtain back and I tripped over myself. _Did she just-_ I snapped my eyes to her. _Wife?!__ Ooh, maybe it was a dumb idea to make that particular comment. Like I'm worthy of someone like her. Eh, whatever she was lucky she got brought to MY apartment and not my nerdy bro's._

I gingerly stepped into the warm flow of water, _may as well get the shower over with since I gotta work in a few hours. _Plus, this whole deal had formed knots in my shoulders already. I rolled my neck to the side and groaned_ ahh..nice water, almost like fingers. _I put my hands on either side of the dial as the 'water' continued to rub my shoulders, getting them loose in no time. I wanted to whimper, suddenly feeling a little turned on. _What was that?_

"Does that feel good, Anna?" Came a chorus of angles behind me. I bit my lip and nodded lazily, _wait, water didn't have hands! Shit, I already- _My eyes popped open as I spun back around to the woman that had been massaging my shoulders. Big mistake. My eyes instantly fell, following a single drop of water that plummeted past glorious mounds, down to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and disappearing somewhere along her insanely long yummy looking legs.

"Uh..." _Clean, you're supposed to clean her you dolt! _"O-oh right! I-I supposed to help me- you get- shampoo!" My brain refused to come up with any coherent words, let alone sentences as I reached for the bottle of cleanser so I closed my mouth. Luckily the woman didn't seem to mind my blubbering. She stepped closer when I turned back and I swear if the wall wasn't behind me, I would have fainted.

_Easy Anna, easy. Just rub it into her scalp. _I gulped and surged forward. That mud needed to go anyway. _How dare it cover her perfect body. What if she already knows how to clean herself? What if you're insulting her? She did mention that she didn't like bathing alone but that didn't mean that she didn't know HOW to bathe. _I was just about to stop and ask when a serene smile spread across her rosy lips and a low, appreciative rumble came from her throat.

_Oh fuck me! _I stared wide-eyed into her closed ones, my fingers never stopping. The mud was gone from her face and her pale cheeks had a bit of color in them, from either the steam or my ministration, I didn't know, but damn it all, this was by far the most sensual act I'd ever done in my entire life! It left me feeling exposed and sensitive to the touch. I wondered briefly if that's how the blonde goddess was feeling.

"Allow me do your hair now." Her blue eyes fluttered open as she reached behind me to get the shampoo. _Okay, how long was I rinsing her hair? Uh-oh, she wanted to do me- my hair!_

"U-um, no!" I didn't mean to flinch away but I wasn't used to someone else touching my hair. I watched eyebrows raise before looking into those topaz orbs that suddenly filled with denial and hurt. _Shit, fix it you moron! _"W-wait! I-I didn't mean that! O-of course you can wash mine. I-I was just- I've never" I swallowed whatever useless words wanted to come out and leaned my head forward in surrender. _Well, if someone were to touch me I suppose it could be my 'wife.' _I shivered at that thought and the fact that she gently placed her fingers on my head.

_Remember, girl. You got in a few hours. _My damned consciousness could be a big help and at the same time a huge pain in the ass! I pulled my lip into my mouth as she used those same divine hands, that had relieved my tense shoulders awhile ago, to spread the sweet smelling concoction into my scalp. _Oh, fuck you consciousness! We've got tonight. Who needs tomorrow?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about that, I guess I could elaborate some^^ to you who've read that addition over, sorry I didn't do it before. But I did the thing, so.. mmhmm. Even with the hurricane screaming in the background, I got 'er done! *cheers*


	2. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own abso-nothing.**

* * *

_Oh, hot damn!_

If I thought Elsa was stunning even before that shower, then there was no way I was prepared for what she looked like without all of that gunk on her. Let's just say I ended up swooning for safety.

She stood in the doorway as I hurriedly searched for something for her to wear to bed. When my hands came up empty I cursed myself for not doing laundry earlier in the week. _Smart one._ I turned to the closet. _I know I have something for her, even a t-shirt for Pete's sake! _I paused, finding the perfect PJ's I wanted to see her- I mean, for her to wear. _"Hugging Helps" _Read in bold letters with a certain kid and his magical dog was on the tank top and the pants were striped, not quite matching but _hey, who needed to match when your date was a bed?_

I handed them to her trying my best not to watch water slide down her magnificent body and into that damned greedy towel. She offered a gentle 'thank you' and dropped the towel right then and there. I swear, if I were in an Anime I would have probably died from all of the bloody noses from that night alone. Luckily, I needed to get dressed as well so I wasn't as tempted to check her as I would have been. _Well now, that sounded bad from all angles didn't it? _I mentally face-palmed.

"W-well, here. You can have the bed." Looking at her now, I made a mental note to burn the clothes she'd been brought to me in.

"You are kind, Anna." She turned to me and I couldn't help the dopey grin that split my face at the sight of her in my Adventure Time sleeping clothes._ Though it was a bit tight around the chest,_ I averted my eyes as quickly as possible. _Down girl_. "Shall we?" Now her hand was warmer when she touched mine but it still managed to make me jump a little.

"Shall we what?" I asked snapping my eyes back to her topaz eyes that seemed to glow as she stood before me. She sure was beautiful, nearly angelic, what with her platinum blonde hair now untangled and freely flowing around her shoulders and her pale goddess-like skin glittering in the moonlight. She was ethereal and could make even Venus herself go green with envy. My own breath stinted slightly.

"Lie down for sleep?" She lightly tugged on my hand. "Or if you wish to touch me you may. I am your wife now, am I not." _Oh. OH! Shit!_ My eyes widened once more as my heart rate kicked into fifth gear. She wanted me to sleep with her? _Okay, I barely handled the shower deal...there was absolutely no way I'd be able to survive the night sharing the bed with this beautiful person!_ And to top it off, _she was totally fine with me..t-touching her!_ I felt the blood drain from my head to travel elsewhere. _No, no, no, I can't!_

"U-um, n-no its fine! I'll take the couch." I gingerly took my hand back and fled the bedroom saying a quick 'goodnight' before closing the door behind me. _Whoo, that woman! She was something else._ I made my way to the couch that was still stained with mud making my face twist with distaste. _Ew._ For a mili-second I considered going back into my room but when I started to drool at the thought, I smacked myself mentally for the nth time tonight. _Seriously, that blue eyed beauty is gonna be the reason I pass the majority of my students on tomorrow's test. Genius, more like in five hours._ I quickly tossed a blanket across said couch and flopped on top of it, immediately falling asleep before my body even settled.

* * *

Something made my nose tickle so I wiggled it, not wanting to wake up just yet. My internal alarm clock had gone off a few minutes ago but I wasn't ready to face the day. But damn, that stupid itch in my nose would not leave me alone. I shot a breath out of my nose but the next intake of breath had whatever had been bugging me before, come back with a vengeance as it stuck straight back in. My breath hitched. _No, I won't sneeze! Its too early, dammit!_ I quickly smashed my nose with both of my hands, successfully containing what would have more than likely sounded like a gunshot to my neighbors. Not to mention, it also would probably startle the goddess in the next room. _Yeah. That happened, didn't it?_

"Hngh!" I inhaled deeply as I stretched, picking up a particularly sweet scent. _Mm..this pillow is sooo warm and it smells heavenly! I'll need to keep using that detergent._ I felt a goofy grin smear across my lips when I automatically hugged it to me, reveling in the softness of it. _Alright, you. Time to get up._ I opened a bleary eye. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late to watch that marathon._ I didn't even get to watch it anyway be-_ I felt the pillow that I was clutching, move a little_ because-_ Losing track of that thought, I snapped my eyes open to see nothing but platinum blonde waves clouding my field of vision. _Uh?_

I gulped when she stirred. All my senses blanked except touch. _Oh, damn._ And than she groaned, instantly curling in on me to nuzzle her face in my breasts. _Breathe, Anna, just breathe, you can do this! You got this!_ I loosened my grip as slowly as I could but it proved pointless as her pretty blue eyes came into view from between my breasts. The way she looked, tousled hair, big shinning eyes with a hint of a smile on her lips, had my heart skip a beat, only to kick right back up at a hundred miles per hour. _So cuute! Sweet Odin, she's gonna send me straight to the ER!_

"Good Morning, Anna. Did you sleep well?" Her voice was as beautiful as the birds singing in early morning after a rainstorm. She wasn't moving and I found that didn't exactly want her to. _What do you think you're doing? You don't even know her!_ Elsa held my gaze for a second more before she shifted again, this time my fingers got a better feel of her back. Her bare back. _Oh, don't tell me she's-_ without thinking I slid a hand down her smooth shoulders to the small of her back. I heard her short intake of breath before feeling gooseflesh raise along her body, not to mention my own as I choked on thin air.

"E-Elsa?" There was a ringing in my ears, so I'm assuming that's where all my blood went.

"Yes, Anna?" I didn't want to look at her because I knew she'd see the sudden heat in my eyes, but I wanted to make sure.

"Um, are you..n-naked?" I squeaked, unable to speak over my suddenly dry throat._ I swear, I swear I lent her clothes last night!_

"Yes. It is the only way I like to sleep." _F-fuck. _And she was laying on top of me! Was she also not used to sleeping alone? Not that I really minded- _wait, what's wrong with me?!_

"Does that not please you?" _Hell yes it pleases me!_ I brought my eyes from the ceiling back to her, seeing the first traces of a pout. _Oh no,_ if the looks of denial and hurt she first gave made me frantically stuttering for an apology, then there was no way to predict what that pout would make me do.

"Uh- yes it does! I-I mean, well- i-if you're more comfortable sleeping that way, th-then by all means. Who a-am I to mess with that? I've h-heard it's, like, healthy to sleep that way anyway."_ Just stop it, fool._ I found that my hands hadn't moved from her lower back, actually I hadn't moved at all since discovering that she was in her glorious birthday suit. I also couldn't move because she had me firmly held in place with that suddenly shy look of hers. _Oh mama, take me- no, no! I-I didn't mean that!_

"Thank you for granting me your approval, Anna. But if my nakedness makes you uneasy, I will sleep in clothes." She then sat upright and I flushed bright red as my eyes automatically trailed down her body. _god I was such a pervert!_ Like hell I would tell her what she could and couldn't do with that ridiculously sexy body of hers. If I had one like that, I wouldn't have any shame about showing it off either.

"Does my body please you?" _Shit, Now she knows you've totally been checking her out. Dumbass._ My eyes had somehow managed to make the crazy, hot, treacherous journey back up to cool off in pools of innocent topaz eyes._ Her body? Please me?_ _Why yes, yes it does._ Once again, I smacked my mental self upside the head. _Dammit, Anna!_

"U-uh. I'm g-going to play it safe a-and refrain from answering that question. Heaven knows what'll happen if I do." I smiled nervously as I attempted to sit up, hoping she'd remove herself from my currently butterfly-filled stomach, but when she just readjusted herself onto my lap, I gulped. _What was she gonna do? What was I gonna do? I had to work!_

"Will you allow me to show my gratitude for your kindness, Anna?" _Shit, shit, shit! What exactly did that mean?!_ I got my answer when her hands came up to cup my face. All the air from my lungs left as she began to lean in. I could only gape at her as her eyes fluttered closed and her scent infiltrated my nostrils instantly rendering my control of my body useless. _Sweet Caesar's Ghost she's totally gonna kiss me! _Was this because I didn't 'touch' her last night? Her gratitude? A simple 'thank you' would work just fine!_ Work. Right, I had work._

"I-I have to go to work!" I pulled back suddenly, reaching behind me to support myself as I leaned backwards but when I found there was nothing under my left hand I found myself shifting out of balance and thus forcing me to roll off the couch. It must have taken Elsa by surprise too because she'd ultimately ended up underneath me on the floor

"Fuck, are you okay Elsa?! I-I'm sorry, i-it wasn't like I-I didn't want to accept your thanks but-" before I could explain myself further, I felt her hands glide back up to wrap around my neck. Shutting up quickly, I was aware that she wasn't quite finished with me yet but I didn't know she'd be so adamant about it! She applied pressure to the base of my neck and I had no choice other than to close my eyes as I allowed myself to be pulled down to her. _Here it goes then._

"Hey, last night I thought I specifically told you to lock...your...doors?" I heard the door open somewhere, knocking me back into reality.

Instinct quickly took over my senses and I flattened myself more securely onto the girl under me so my idiot of a friend didn't see more than he needed to. Both Elsa and I looked up to see Kristoff in all his embarrassed, prying, stupor as he stood motionless in the doorway. _For the love of-_

"Shut the fucking door, idiot!" I said before anybody else decided to wander past the wide open doorway. Kristoff snapped out of it so suddenly, I swear I saw my words knock him over. He stammered a million apologies as he stumbled back out into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Well, that was awkward." I chuckled just as awkwardly and when I saw her shoulders slump in defeat, even from my place over at the table, I tried to come up with words to ease her. "N-not that you're awkward because you aren't, I'm the idiot that's awkward-" she turned from the stove then, eyeing me carefully.

After I'd helped her back up from the floor, she'd gone back into the room to put the sleeping clothes I'd lent her back on. Once that was done she went to the kitchen and promptly began making what smelled like the Holy Grail of breakfast. I, on the other hand, went to give Kristoff an earful before chasing him off, telling him I'd catch him up later at the school.

And now she was looking at me with an unknown expression while I let my eyes roam over her messy hair, to my now favorite sleeping clothes, and then on down to her cute bare toes. _Whoa._

"You're gorgeous." I breathed. _Wait, what? Did I just say that out loud? You're just beggin' for it. Aren't ya Murdock?_ This time an authentic smile spread across her lips as a light dusting of a blush adorned her magnificent cheekbones and those eyes turned even more innocent with shyness. _Fuck. Me. _It was the first smile she'd given me and I totally wanted to see more of it.

"Thank you, Anna. I have not been told that in a long time." Her shoulders came up to wrap around her ears when she shared that bit of information._ In a long time? Was she just lost when she'd inadvertently stumbled upon Arendelle? What the heck was her story?_ She was suddenly in front of me, pulling me up from my chair so she could wrap her arms around me in a hug so loving and grateful that it caused a stupid grin to break out across my face.

"Sure! Don't mention it." Still beaming like the fool I was, I happily returned the hug making her gasp in surprise. _Okay, did she not receive hugs in return?_ I inwardly shrugged. If I couldn't accept her kiss earlier, I would sure as hell squeeze her to me in order to make up for it. _Was that how it worked? Way to go, dork. This is what happens when you become a teacher. Social life, what social life?_

I felt a more gentle pressure on the base of my throat. And then another. The light smack of lips on that second one told me exactly what she was doing. _Oh damn, oh damn! She's kissing my neck!_ I was stunned to silence as she continued placing butterfly kisses up my neck to my earlobe, which she latched on to, making a moan escape my throat unbidden. _Mmm...__That felt nice but what on earth?_

"H-hey. What are- aahh!" A blush exploded across my face as she gently sucked on my pulse point before sliding her hands down my back, gripping my ass and lifting me up onto the table without breaking contact. _Ooh, okay, okay, what was going on? _I whimpered when she lightly bit my pulse point before laving it over with her tongue, making my hips jolt on their own. After a moment longer, she pulled back to look me in the eyes with such desire I nearly fainted. _Was she gonna fuck my brains out here and now?_ I shivered with sudden anticipation. _School could suck it...wait, no!_

"Tonight. Will you lay with me, Anna?" Elsa brought her hand up to caress my cheek. My mouth dropped open in shock. _Holy hell! Any more shock and I'm going into cardiac arrest!_

"U-uh, I-I-I- no- I don't know! W-when you say 'l-lay' what do you mean? Like, like lay beside you? Or-"

"I want you to touch me. Make love to me, Anna." Now she was cupping my face again but I could see that she wasn't really set on kissing me just yet.

WHY?! My brain short circuited momentarily as I continued to gawk at the woman in front of me._ H-how can she say it so casually like that?_ More importantly, would I be able to resist that, _what was it, a demand? A plea? A fuckin' favor?_ Luckily, the smell of burning eggs made her forget about keeping me in place. Without a second to lose, she was sauntering away from me with her wondrous hips swaying from side to side like she knew I would be watching.

_Aw, hell. I was in for it! She was gonna love me like there was no tomorrow!_


	3. Won't You?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.**

* * *

"So. You just left her there." I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance. _I knew I shouldn't have told him anything from this morning. Regardless if his dumbass walked in on us._

"Alone." A low growl rumbled from my throat at the idiotic look of my good-for-nothing-except-bringing-a-dazzling-woman-to-me- friend. "Anna what the frick is wrong with you? What if she jacks you?" Kristoff poked my temple and I let him. Only because there was another class coming to recess and I wasn't up to getting suspended for knocking him out. "Don't come running to me when you go home to find all your junk gone. Not that I really care, you don't have much-"

"Shut the F up, man!" I refrained from cussing him out on school grounds but fudge he was pushing it. I ended up throwing my apple at his face instead. This time it caught him right between the eyes and he let out a startled..yell, _'cause guys don't cry,_ before glaring at me.

"So touchy." He rubbed his abused billboard of a brow. "Then again, you two did seem reeeally comfortable this morning." He waggled his stupid eyebrows at me. _Anna, I know you want to pummel this guy, but it's not worth it._ "Did I see that she was naked? You sure work fast. Maybe I should have taken her to _my_ place instead." _Trust me, you don't want to show your students the proper way to drop-kick this asshole. So_ I glared at him. _Too bad looks can't kill._

"Like she'd be that way with you." I bit my tongue after the words left my mouth. _ was not supposed to be said out loud!_

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to hide my hickeys under my hair like you anyway." _What?! Oh right, she attatcked me this morning._ Kristoff guffawed and I threw a swift punch to his stomach. Which was a mistake on my part because the dude was too built for his own good, though he did cry out in pain at least. _Murdock: one Bjorgman: negative zero._

"Kristoff dear, please be professional around the students. Trust me. Nobody wants to see your amazing trick of stickin' your head so far up your arse you can see your tongue." I stated in arrogance as I pushed my invisible professional glasses up while the guy beside me coughed up a lung. _Serves you right, damn bastard. Bringing up my failed attempt at covering up a hickey at school._ Makeup and I had never been friends.

"You sure she's no alien? I watched a movie not long ago where there was this blonde seductress that went around sleeping with guys in hopes of getting pregnant. If they shot blanks, she killed them!" _He sure bounced back fast. _It was like I hadn't eve punched him. Luckily, it was lunchtime so now the majority of the students were on the blacktop. Why he was even there was a mystery to me too. _Stupid Phys. Ed teacher. _He normally ate with the other coaches. _Guess he was really interested in how Elsa was managing. Did he say the 'P' word?!_

"First off. I'm a little low on the sperm so she can't possibly be looking to get pregnant by me, you dunce." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly lunch tasted much like cardboard. _Oh well, there's only so many times you can have left over pizza before it starts to get to you. Much like my friend._ Elsa had offered to make me lunch, but I was already so late for work that I was sure they'd already sent in a sub for me. To my pleasant surprise, they didn't even notice I was late.

"Okay, so what if she's a Cylon? And she's here with a group of her own clones to destroy the world? All because _you_ couldn't resist her." He narrowed his eyes at me. _I wanna punch his face._

"Ooh! I bet her real name is Number Six, then. Really Kristoff, did you go watching every single Sci-Fi movie known to man? Who's next E.T? You're such an A-hole, you know?" I pushed my hair out of my face. I'd left in such a hurry this morning that I'd also forgotten to fix my unruly mane of red. Then again, now was a better time than ever to get it under control. I was surprised my students didn't burst in laughter at my Amazonian look. (Like I was tall, but I was going for the 'Wild' reference.)

"Actually I was about to suggest Seven of Nine too." His shit-eating grin said it all. I sighed heavily, wanting to hit him, I really did, but the way he said the last one, like he actually took the time to research and watch those movies. It made me giggle. No wonder he was a Nerd.

"Seven's more of a Cyborg, Kris." My fingers suddenly got tangled in my hair making me groan with frustration wishing I could have at least brushed it out before going to bed. Unlike a certain goddess I knew, whose hair still looked sexy even when it was in a mess, my hair required the miracle of Moses parting the Red Sea in order to fix it. Kristoff saw my struggle and aided me in freeing my captive fingers.

"But seriously, Anna. What are you going to do about her? The way you make her sound sounds like something from a movie. Like, what if some sick freak engineered her for his own sexual pleasure?" Deciding he'd seen enough, he quickly slapped my hands away and took over the task of braiding the rest of my hair. The struggle is real. _Especially if your guy friend has to braid your hair for you. _Okay, maybe he wasn't _completely_ useless.

"That's dumb. What century do you think we're living in?" I stopped one of my students that was sprinting by me and told him to throw away my unfinished lunch. He swiftly obliged before bestowing me with the biggest lopsided grin a ten year old could muster. _Sweet Sven._

"It doesn't matter what century we're in. What if she's from Siren? You know that planet full of girls?" By now he was done with my hair and I stood up to stretch, even more irritated than before at his stupid assumptions. Plus our lunch break was almost over.

"Now we're referring to Anime? Geez Kris, you watch way too many movies." I grinned mid-stretch in order to check my watch for the time. Just then, the bell rang, concluding recess and our breaks. "And you wonder why I tease you about being gay." He pouted while I sat back down beside him with no real hurry to get to my own classroom. _I was a badass teacher like that._

"I'm not gay." He grumbled hastily when a few more students passed us. I waved at them like it was the best day of my life while Kris glared at them, yelling and telling them to get to the gym before the tardy bell rang or they'd be running laps the entire period. _Definitely the more awesome-r teacher, right?_

"No? You sure pout like it, gay boy." This time he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me into a harsh noogie. I just had to laugh at him. He may have been an annoying nerd and all, but he was my annoying nerd and I'd have it no other way.

* * *

"Oh I see. Are you looking for something for your sister? Girlfriend maybe?" The Chinese woman asked with genuine interest when I told her what sizes I thought Elsa might be. Considering her perfect body, I was guessing she might have been around the Holy Trinity of 36-24-36. At least, I was sure I'd checked her out enough anyway to venture a stab at her sizes.

"Definitely a sister. Right, Anna?" My concentration faltered._ Kristoff just had to join me didn't he?_ Well, he didn't have his own car today and I wasn't interested in hearing him whining about taking the bus home. Now he had the nerve to speak for me. Being my friend and all, he should have known that I would immediately being to make a fool of him if he butted in like that.

"Actually." I looked devilishly to Kristoff before leaning closer to the woman before me, whispering just loud enough for his big ears to catch. "They're for my friend here. He's just not comfortable about revealing his true self yet."

"Fuck you, Murdock. I'm gettin' a pretzel." He shoved me away with his face as red as a Texan sunset.

"I'm sorry, princess it was too perfect to resist." I heard the woman beside me try to stifle her laugh with a cough as I called after my friend. "Hey get me one too!" He gave me the bird but I knew he'd ultimately end up get me one. I know I'd do the same.

Still chuckling, I turned back to the woman, whose name tag read Mulan, to continue finding suitable underwear for the blonde goddess I hoped was still at my apartment. After that, I got my pretzel and we went about shopping for other clothes, well, just until she could come out on her own. I mean, if she did. I still didn't know anything about her. Hopefully I found something out before she could get to me, _if you know what I mean._

* * *

I wasn't expecting her to leave but I also wasn't prepared to see her still there waiting for me. _Um, confused much?_

"Greetings, Anna. How was your day?" Elsa gave me a tentative smile before she stood up from the couch and I dropped whatever was in my grasp. She was wearing one of my white button up shirts which she had tucked into black slacks along with a pair of suspenders I wasn't aware that I had. Her hair was also down but the way her bangs were slicked back with quiet wisps still in her face made that whole 'wild' look and had it going on, like she knew damn well what she was doing. But those suspenders. _Whoa,_ I never thought to put those pieces of clothing together like that. I gulped and stared like a fish out of water.

"I hope you do not mind that I am wearing more of your clothes." She looked away shyly while nervously pulling at the straps around her shoulders, making a hoard of cruel butterflies invade my unsuspecting stomach. "I realize that me being naked has made you uneasy, but I do not have clothes of my own." _Oh man, I wonder if she knows just how gorgeously adorable she is?_ I grinned like an idiot when she turned back to me._ Yo, lover girl, didn't you have somethin' for her?_ My consciousness brought me back from the magical land of suspenders to my apartment.

"Wha- oh! Hey, no, don't worry about it. Besides, I got some things for you today." Remembering that I'd come in with bags only to have dropped them at the sight of her, I turned to pick them back up. Normally I would hold off on spending my money on clothes and the like but since she was in need of a few things I thought, _what the hell?_ Even if she was only with me for a short while, I would make sure she wasn't naked all the time. I had neighbors and a friend that showed up whenever he felt like it anyway.

"Plus, you look really, really hot- p-pretty! You know, in my- th-those clothes-" Instead of tripping over my words more than I needed to, I handed her the bags. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. I felt those damned butterflies chase themselves around in my stomach.

"Thank you, Anna." She placed them on the couch that I'd just noticed was mud-free. _Not even a stain was there.._I didn't have time to finish my thought, or my inspection as she stepped before me to wrap her arms tentatively around me. I automatically returned her embrace while my eyes continued to roam the rest of my apartment. It was clean. _Like a cartoon, it fuckin' sparkled!_

"You cleaned." I stated blankly. _I don't think I've ever seen it this clean before! Not even when I first moved in. _How she cleaned everything withour dirtying that shirt was beyond me. she was like Samantha in that witch movie! _god, I sounded like Kristoff just then._

"Yes, I did. Does that please you?" Elsa's voice was gentle on my nerves. Her hands glided up and down my back so soothingly I felt like I was melting. I quickly forgot all about the days' stresses.

"Yes. Yes, it pleases me so." A dreamy smile tugged at my lips when I allowed her to begin using her nails as they made their way under my shirt to gently scratch at whatever bare skin she could reach with out going overboard. _Whoa, that feels divine!_ My lip found its way between my teeth as she grew more bold with those dainty hands of hers. Once again, I felt her lips on my neck as she slowly backed me up toward the wall behind us. Her sweet scent invaded my senses and when I found my back flattened against something hard I let out a groan. _What was she doing to me? Oh. Hey Libido, 'bout time you reared your ugly head._

"I am happy to hear that, Anna." Somewhere in my sudden lust-filled mind, I heard her. Her voice had just a tinge of huskiness, but it was enough to make me shudder with sexual anticipation. "What about this? Does this please you?" Her teeth then sunk into the base of my neck and I cried out as my hips jerked into her. Gripping her shirt tightly as the pleasure overtook the pain, it left me gasping for air and unbelievably wet. _Damn, was she a vampire? No, her teeth weren't sharp but ohmigod her tongue!_ I whimpered when she pulled back with a small smirk on her rosy lips.

"Sorry, Anna. But since this morning I have been wanting to do that again." _So she likes biting me? Oohh, I think I like it- wait, what?! No!_ I fought to get air back into my lungs before I spoke. When I still couldn't speak I forced a chuckle past my lips. It took a good minute to settle my racing heart along with my growing desire. _Cool your jets woman!_

"N- that's okay, you just took me by surprise is all. I thought you were a vampire for a second there." She pulled further back, keeping her hands on my shoulders, lest my knees buckle. Her topaz eyes filled with curiosity at my statement.

"What is a vampire?" I finally got control over my joints once again so I cleared my throat and pushed a strand of invisible hair behind my ear. My face was most likely as bright as a ripe tomato. _That happened._ _Were you expecting more, perve?_ Shaking my head at the thought, I led her back to the couch and began to lay out her new clothes. _What's up twenty-first century! Right, Vampires._

"Uh, they bite you and then suck your blood in order for them to survive." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, not noticing her blue orbs widen in surprise.

"That is not what I am, Anna. Please do not think I will injure you like that." Looking up, I saw the horror in her eyes. It made my heart still for a second. _Whoops!_

"No, no, no! I know, I-I know you aren't a vampire, Elsa." I chuckled but when she didn't seem convinced, I held out a pink bag to her. "Besides if you were a vampire you would've had your way with me by now. I wouldn't have gone out to buy you underwear on my own." Now my blush was back. _Um, yeah. Too much too soon?_

"You bought-" She pulled the matching light blue bra and panties I had decided on out to gape at them. _Well, Victoria had no Secrets now._ She gasped and I looked away. _Maybe that was a bit much. Who the hell buys lingerie for a woman she didn't even know? Sweet mother of Odin how embarrassing! What if she's on the run? What if people are looking for her? What if she's using a fake identity? What if-_ Her soft lips to my cheek shut my paranoid brain right up.

"Thank you so much, Anna. You are by far the sweetest woman I have ever met. Please, allow me to stay here with you. I will do all I can to make you as happy as I have been since meeting you." She grasped both of my hands, squeezing them before kissing each knuckle sensually. That was the first time she'd said more than two sentences! Sentences that got stuck halfway through my thick skull. _What? She wanted to stay? Was she going somewhere? Wait, she asked me if she could stay._

"Um, you're very welcome Elsa. I-I don't really mind i-if you stay, but first answer me this." I took a deep breath. "Where are you from?" She stopped to look at me. No, really, if she's got nowhere to go, I'd be more than happy to have her stay with me. I was not about to have her leave, only to be picked up by someone who could potentially mistreat her.

"I was not able to fulfill my Master's wishes so he had me thrown out with the trash." _Fuck, so one of my dorky friend's suggestions was actually correct? Okay, so I know she was definitely unwanted. Fucking bastard, how could he do that to this perfect girl? _She sorta didn't answer the question, but that was all I needed to hear about that junk. I'd save that for another time.

"A-are you..." I gulped, going out on a limb here. _Curse you Kristoff for burning this godforsaken question to that back of my mind!_ "Alien? Are you an Alien?" I had no idea a question could sound so stupid out of my head! _Bjorgman will be the next name in the obituary by sun up._

"I do not know what I am, Anna." Her eyes never left mine as she clutched my hands gently, bringing them to her chest. I tried my hardest not to think about how close they were to her sweater puppies. "I just know that I want to be your wife. I want you to love me. I can cook, clean, anything you desire. Please do not toss me away-" I'd heard enough. Even way before this whole Alien thing came into play. This woman was as serious as a category five hurricane and I was done with making her think that there was a chance that I'd flat out reject her. That I was not interested. That I would let anyone else have a shot at touching her.

I cupped her soft cheeks, shutting her up with my lips. Hell, if she wanted to be mine, then who was I to reject that offer? I pulled back and stared into wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Elsa. Won't you stay with me?" Her eyes turned misty and I smiled gently at her before leaning back in to capture those tasty full lips.

_Stay with me._

* * *

A/N: _"Go Ninja, go Ninja, GO!" _Yeah, I was sorta caught up in a TMNT Marathon. ^^ I still got it up though, now if you'll excuse me while I pass out.


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She didn't stop kissing me.

_Oh dear Heaven all mighty!_ I couldn't even begin to describe the way she tasted. It was like me going into a chocolate shop and getting every single sort of delicious chocolately confection known to the human race! I didn't care about getting diabetes at the moment. But wasn't it too much too soon? _Nah, probably not._ A fleeting sensation made its way up my spine when I felt her hands slide up my thighs, it left me flushed beyond belief.

Sure, I actually took the initiative for the first time in my life, but she had already quickly reversed our roles and I wasn't even aware of it all until I felt her weight on top of me. It seemed to knock the breath out of my lungs, so I broke for air while she continued placing soft yet deliberate kisses along my jaw and on down to my neck. _She did want you to touch her, dummy._ My hands came up behind her and I tentatively placed them on either side of her shoulders. _Good, just like that, girl. You are the greatest lover this world has ever known!_ Even my self consciousness snorted at that one.

Feeling her moist tongue dip into my clavicle had my breath hitching in surprise as it seemed to trap the air right where she pressed. _Hot. Unbelievably hot!_ I bit my lip as I nervously slid my hands down along her shoulders and further on to her slim waist, where those awesome suspenders buckled into her slacks. _Those things are gonna be the end of me for sure!_ It was official. I now had a fetish for suspenders. A low rumble came from her throat when I clumsily began to try to unbuckle them. The primal way she growled elicited an inward groan on my part as I felt something boiling in my stomach, something hot, dangerous, something delicious, something like-

_Hunger._

Elsa pulled back with wide startled eyes when my stomach let out its own growl that was so fierce I'm sure it was the cause of an earthquake on the other side of the world._ Oh, yeah._ I forgot that I didn't finish my lunch this afternoon. My face was now on fire with embarrassment. _Hopeless. You, ma'am are hopeless! I wonder what this hotness thinks of you now that you've proven that you want food more than her. _I shook my head indignantly, telling my inner voice to suck it.

"Forgive me, Anna. I do have food prepared for you, I just let my desire get the better of me." I watched her pink tongue stick out and glide along her lips before she sat up on my stomach. _Whoa, those luscious beauties were just on my dry chapped lips-_

"Um, say what? Oh! Food! Yes that sounds good! L-lead the way then, Elsa." She gave me a small smile before leaning back in to place her lips on my forehead in a chaste kiss, making me grin stupidly. She straightened up, erasing the wrinkles from her shirt as she sauntered toward the kitchen and I tumbled off the couch in order to catch up with the sway of her hips like a love-struck fool.

Dinner was still on the stove and I felt my mouth begin to water. _Sweet Titans, I need to marry this woman! Wait- n-no I didn't. Oh yes I did._"No way. You made spaghetti! I love spaghetti!" I was about to reach for a plate when she took a hold on my hand, pulling it to her lips so she could kiss them. She didn't need to say a damn thing because it was already written in those beautiful topaz orbs: she would serve me. Hell, was she going to hand feed it to me? _Careful what you wish for, buddy. She just might do it, not that I minded- cut it out!_

I sat down at the table in a mind-muddled mess. _Whoo, calm yourself before you blow a gasket. Relax, it's just dinner._ No, there was nothing 'just' about what this woman did, she was just so undeniably sweet that it made my blood boil all over again from the thought of someone tossing her out like that. Clearly her _Master_ had no idea of what the hell he was even doing with her in the first place! _I'll need to get to the bottom of that. _I'd heard many times that Kris' uncle was a Mercenary. Or at least built like one.

Noticing that I was indeed glaring menacingly at the table before me, Elsa put a gentle hand to the top of my head, calming my slowly going out of control thoughts almost immediately. I looked up just in time to catch the kiss that she was about to place in my hair and she stopped in surprise for only a second before pressing her lips to mine._ Smooth. Very smooth._ I hadn't even planned that one. _Well done, Anna but you're still worlds away from the Greatest Lover award._

"Um, s-sorry." I chuckled nervously when I felt the tiniest hint of a smirk on those glorious things called Elsa's lips.

"What for? You have done nothing wrong, Anna." She placed a steaming pile of delicious looking noodles drenched in meaty sauce before my eyes. The heavenly smell wafted its way into my nostrils, clouded my mind, and in turn, shot to my stomach making it growl once more. _Gee, your stomach sounds like you never ate before in your entire life!_

"O-oh right- I-I mean, never mind. This looks yummy." She added green beans off to the side. W_hoa, I had all of these ingredients in there?_ "I normally eat take out because I can't cook to save my life." I chuckled, rubbing the neck of my neck a little self consciously. "I bet If I tried, I'm sure I would find a way to make water explode." Her response was a hand to my cheek along with a stern look in her eyes.

"I am sure whatever you make would be just as delicious as you make my cooking sound." I smiled broadly at her. _Ah, such flattering words for a klutz like me! But I'm afraid you're mistaken milady. My best cooking requires a phone call to Kronk's Take-Out._

"You're the greatest." With my tummy rumbling regardless of a cheek hurting grin, I decided to drop the topic in order to try out the dinner the pretty lady had prepared for me. From the corner of my eye I saw her stiffen at the uncalled for praise.

* * *

I didn't mean to ogle her while we got dressed for bed but I couldn't stop my pervy eyes. _Okay, you've seen enough. I will never see enough. You're staring, idiot. You bet I am-_ I left my internal battle in order to pull my own sleeping shirt back over my head. This time around, the shower wasn't so bad considering she was naked.._.and wet- stop it!_ I actually was surprised that I didn't really trip over myself like I normally did._ Maybe it was because she wouldn't stop kissing you, genius._ I rolled my eyes at my dumb-but-not-always-wrong- consciousness.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, Anna?" I jumped at how close she sounded behind me. She was so cute! Asking all shy, as if she hadn't been about to screw my brains out in the shower two seconds ago. Sleep with her?_ Yeah, like either of us could sleep alone? Face it, either way one of us is gonna end up in one or the others' sleeping space._

"You do not have to touch me if you do not want to." Her hands came up to my shoulders and I shivered. _This was it! This was a life-changing event, this would mark the start of a brand new era, a new chapter of my life this- okay Joan of Arc, you weren't exactly conquering the world now were you? 'Cause it's already been done._ I was on my way to form what I thought would be an intelligent answer when I felt her arms wrap around my stomach.

_Don't panic. Don't panic she's just kissing your neck, no biggie- kissing?!_ I felt her teeth gingerly tug at the neck of my shirt making me giggle. She hesitated for a moment before poking her nose in the same spot._ Uh-oh. She doesn't know, there's no way she can know you're-_ I felt one of her hands leave my stomach, only to be brought back to pinch my shoulder. I bit my lip to stile a small squeal._ Nope._ She pinched again, a little more firmly. I stiffened on an intake of breath. _Not good. Abandon ship!_ This time she rapidly squeezed the base of my shoulder and at the same time, pinched my side with her other hand. I cried out in laughter as I tried to wriggle free of her grasp.

"St-st-stahp!" I grasped her forearm futility "E-Els-ahhh! Stop it!" She was relentless in her onslaught. "HAHAHA! Y-you're k-killing meeee! Hahaha!" Somewhere in my hysteria, I thought I heard her giggle as well. _Oooh you wanna play that way huh?_ Through my frantic gasps of trying to laugh more than breathe, I somehow managed to get my fingers on the backs of her thighs. My hand prodded and she hesitated just enough to tip me off. _Of course she wouldn't be ticklish in the usual spots._ I grinned mischievously when she stopped moving altogether. _Gotcha, sweetheart._ I quickly spun around and grasped both of her thighs. Her wide blue eyes shined so bright with laughter they looked like stars.

"Any last words, Milady?" She pulled her full lower lip in to her sparkly teeth in anticipation. I licked my lips and promptly began to assault her toned thighs. She fought long and hard, instantly trying to tickle me back as she squirmed with silent laughter. _I will make you laugh!_ From her thighs I switched tactics and quickly pinched her sides. That's when I heard it. Elsa's laugh was so incredibly beautiful that I momentarily got swept away by the satisfying sound of it. _Whoa..._

"W-what is wrong?" She was gasping for air while I gawked at her like a kid at her first firework display. No words formed in my internal language processing/executing system, or brain, for short. After carefully looking me up and down, she took a step forward to touch the tip of my nose experimentally. _Can you talk now, stun-gun?_

"You're laugh is hypnotizing." Was what came out of my mouth instead. _Of course._ _Always the master of words._ Elsa pulled her lower lip into her teeth as she gave me a shy smile. Her hands found themselves at the hem of her own shirt, twiddling her fingers in the cloth. _Holy cow that was adorable! _I wanted to sqeal in delight.

"Thank you, Anna. I enjoy your laugh as well." From her ducked head, my eyes beheld her innocent eyes, making my face warm with glee._ Sooo gorgeous._ "You look beautiful." Her eyes stayed glued to mine and I brought my hand up to grip the front of my shirt in a somewhat shocked gasp. _She- she said- she thought I-_ She tentatively reached out to my cheek in caution, like I'd lash out at her or something like that. _What's with that look? Idiot, say something before she freaks out!_

"Y-you look beautiful-ler!" _Uh, not quite what I was looking for._ "U-um, not-not that yo-you're fuller, you don't look fuller, b-but-" she swiftly pressed her lips to mine with a now happy giggle.

"Once again, thank you." Her arms wrapped around me. "Anna."

I laughed once more, returning her hug with vigor, going as far as burying my face in her neck as her scent, her very being filled me. _Silly girl._ I couldn't believe the look she'd given me a few moments before. _Did she really think I was going to do something to her because she said I was beautiful? _Damn it all, I was going to make sure she never felt self conscious about speaking her mind around me! Pulling away from the hug, I led her out of the bathroom to the room.

"We're gonna try something okay, Elsa?" She nodded after a minute. _Okay girl, watch what you're doing- hey!_ My hands were already working to remove my own shirt. Her eyes followed as I threw it to the side and in no time, I was standing in front of her in my own birthday suit, embarrassed as hell, but ready to test something I'd always wanted to try. _Okay, well, I read it somewhere. Bite me._ Elsa's eyes slowly roamed over my body, making me more nervous by the minute as I saw her eyes darken with desire. _U-um, you better step in or-_

"Take your clothes off and join me." I gave her a shaky lopsided smile before sliding in between the sheets of my fresh smelling blankets. _Damn she even washed the sheets! Guess I could show my gratitude too. No. Just her._ She hesitated only momentarily before she followed suit. Though the very sexy way she did it had me drooling. It was a good thing I was already off my feet because the glorious sight of the blonde goddess' naked body would have knocked them right out from under me. I briefly wondered if the sight of her would cease to wipe the breath out of me._ Seriously? You gotta wonder about that?_

She slid in beside me. _Whoa she's so warm_. I smiled at her, but when she immediately started kissing me I began to get lost in her taste, her scent, the feel of her skin, and the way her breath hitched when I took her shoulders in my hands. Her tongue asked for permission to enter my mouth and I granted it. I swear I saw stars behind my eyelids. _The things this woman did to me without even noticing! _She let out a soft moan that seemed to slap me in the face. _Whoops! Hello again Libido. Down boy! Not tonight._

"Wait, Elsa. W-we're not gonna to have.." thinking it over I though 'sex' would sound way too forward so I wracked my brain for a better word. "relations." _Way to go! You aren't an English teacher but at least you knew that word._ I took a breath, trying to steady my racing heart. _Can you do this? Are you sure?_ I asked myself when I saw a whole lot of questions fill her icy depths. The biggest being 'why not?' _Yes. I sure can._

"Look, I know you want to. Hell,_ I_ want to. But I also want to get to know you that much more. I don't know what your Master expected out of you, but you don't need to feel like your on thin ice with me. I won't hurt you, Elsa. " I pushed her hair out of her face and snuggled closer to her. "Which is why I want you to discover the other kind of 'gentle pleasure.'"

Elsa's eyes widened when I pulled her up on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, smoothing my hands as gently as I could up and down her back. Her mouth opened and then closed as I watched her battle with her desire to ravish me and to do what I was suggesting._ Silly girl indeed._ I grinned and closed the distance between our lips, gently whispering to the storm raging inside her,

"Come a little closer, Elsa. My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you."

* * *

_A/N: So...My sister actually made spaghetti before I was done with this chapter and I couldn't help but wonder- no fantasize, about Elsa's spaghetti XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They make me that much more pumped to continue._


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

A/N: Curious about Elsa?

* * *

I had been seamlessly drifting in an out of consciousness when I heard the first sob. It was stinted but I could feel it.

My eyes opened as soon as a shudder shook the woman on top of me while she was trying to hide her quiet crying. _She's crying? __Why was she crying?_

"Elsa?" Sleep forgotten, I immediately began to swirl my hands on her back soothingly, not knowing why she was clutching to me so tightly. Her arms had made their way around me and I felt her tears leak on to the crook of my neck as another sob escaped her. _Did she have a bad dream? She seemed fine when we fell asleep. Happy even, so why the tears? I didn't like tears._

"What's wrong, Elsa? Tell me." My fingers found themselves in her incredibly soft platinum blonde hair. Now I was beginning to worry. I briefly wondered if this was how she was the other night too. Why she came to sleep with me.

"Please." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Please, make the pain go away." My eyes widened. _She was in pain? Was she injured or something? This might be a great time to wake up, woman! _Now I was as alert as an alarm system.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here, Elsa. Talk to me." I sat up in order to cradle the suddenly hysterical woman to me. She instantly curled inward, fitting securely into my embrace, which was a feat in itself because she was taller than me. She sniffled while I brushed her hair out of her face with my fingers. "You're fine, Elsa." She seemed so small at the moment it was disturbing. _Did I take this whole deal too far?_

"I am afraid." She began sobbing again, gripping me so tight I was briefly afraid she'd pop my head off. I pushed the thought away with an inward growl and squeezed her back as comfortingly as I could.

"That's okay, Baby. I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss to her temple. I had no idea what the hell was going on but I wasn't about to push her into telling me about whatever it was that had her so freaked out. I, myself, was freaking out. The only other time I'd held and tried to comfort a crying person had been Kristoff when his Grandpabbie died from cancer.

"Anna." She buried her face in my neck. "Anna." I grimaced at the brokenness in her voice. It was so unlike her that I felt like crying too. "A-Anna." Her face twisted in agony as another sob shook her. this time I couldn't hold back, I choked on a sob as well. _Holy hell, what the heck was wrong? Please stop, Elsa._ I didn't want to be weak so I put on a brave face. If any both of us started, there was no telling what would come out of it. _Comfort the girl! Be strong for her._

"Y-you're beautiful. You hear me?" I trudged forward, not really sure if I was going the right thing or not. I cupped her tear-stained cheeks, staring into her hurt filled topaz eyes. "I won't toss you out. Not like before. I want you to stay with me, okay?" Her eyes clenched shut when she sniffled, choking on yet another sob. _I will be strong for her._ With determination, I kissed each cheek, each eye, her nose, her forehead, every inch of her face as lovingly as I could while my thumbs wiped her tears away. _Please stop crying._ I pleaded with each soft kiss to her creamy skin.

"M-my Master-" she hiccuped and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. _Oh, that. That poor excuse of a man, that threw her out? _The thought made me scowl. "I-I lied. I w-wasn't thrown out." _What? _I was about to ask when her face twisted again and I saw more tears leak from her eyes. It made me shiver with tears of my own. _But if she was uncomfortable.._

"Sshh. You don't have to talk about it, Baby." My nose buried itself in her hair as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Instinctively, I began rocking her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. After a minute or so, she sniffled before turning to me with tired, fearful, still hurt, eyes and I instantly knew that she would be sharing with me what it was that had made her the way she was.

* * *

Elsa Wilder came from a rich family. A family that had merged with another after the death of Elsa's father in order to further their establishments. With this new family came two other step-siblings: the older of the two was named Rapunzel and the brother's name had been Hans. They moved in to the Wilder's estate when Elsa was about eight or nine. Everything seemed well on the surface, but underneath it all lurked a hidden beast. A beast that had broken the youngest of the three children.

"This is what you get for disobeying my orders and talking to other boys besides me." Hans' eyes were filled to the brim with an evil darkness the blonde could not even begin to explain. All she knew was that whenever he was around, she grew terrified.

"P-please, Hans. I won't do it again! C-can I have some clothes at least? I-it's c-cold out h-here." She shivered violently while he eyed her erect nipples appreciatively, licking his lips.

"No. Didn't you hear me, slut? This is your punishment." He growled and pulled on the leash that he'd tied around the younger woman's neck. "Now, get on your knees so I can feed you." This time he yanked the leash downward, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees harshly. She held back the cry of pain that wanted to escape her throat from the force of the fall.

Once she was there, he dumped a handful of dog food on the the floor for her to eat. Everything in her screamed with defiance and pain but she had no control over her body. Hans had taken that control from her the first night they were alone together. She had come to him because of a nightmare she had about her father'd death and he saw that as an advantage to get to her. He decided that she would be his and his alone.

"Hey! Dogs don't eat with their hands!" Elsa felt the pressure of his foot to the back of her head as he urged her face closer to the floor. "With your mouth, you dirty whore. You should be grateful I'm feeding you at all! And you had better not waste it, this stuff isn't cheap you know." Tears stained her cheeks as she did what she was told despite the coldness of the night, despite that her knees hurt like hell, all because he ordered her to and she was too afraid to say no. Hans was dangerously sadistic and nobody seemed to notice.

She had tried to ask for help but her mother was forever busy with the step-father and their mergers. Rapunzel was always off with her own boyfriend and often left Elsa in Hans' care without telling their parents she was going out. Once Hans had established rules, very explicitly, she stopped trying to plead for help in fears he'd punish her more severely than he had already been. Feeling hopeless with no escape, Elsa eventually allowed herself be used as his own personal toy in the dead of night, away from the eyes and ears for her family on the other side of the house. She gave up on everything. Elsa was virtually dead inside and Hans didn't like it. He especially hated it when she had cut her gorgeous hair.

Elsa had closed herself off from the rest of the world at the still tender age of ten, she still read books, but spoke to no one except Hans when he ordered her to do something. Her response was usually 'yes master' or something monotonous of the type. She kept her speech very formal, the same way a slave would and it drove Hans crazy. Her began to hate her for being silent all the time.

He tried everything to get her to react as they grew older. He still tortured her verbally, sometimes physically, rarely sexually, but mainly emotionally as he cursed her for not defying him. Not fighting back. He had been good at reducing her frail pride to mere slutty trash in his verbal put-downs. Though one night it had gotten so bad that he had suddenly lost his temper.

"What happened to you? What happened to my lovely sister?! Why won't you speak to me?! Tell me something other than 'yes, Master!'" His eyes seemed to have gone from green to black in rage as he screamed at her. Before she could think, he'd slapped her. It hadn't been the first time he'd hurt her that way so whatever response she was about to say was forced back down as her emotionless mask put itself back on her face. _Conceal, don't feel._

"You will speak. I will make sure you do, you filthy whore!" Her eyes widened in panic when he pulled a knife from his belt. Never before had he used something like that. The most he ever did was use a whip on her, but even then, it was always well hidden by her clothes. Now he had an actual weapon.

"Hans-" pain shot through her frame as she felt the blade pierce her flesh not once but twice. This time she screamed. The sheer horror and pain of it reverberated off the walls, alerting one of the maids. Gerda had just made it into the room when Hans had been carving into the woman he'd knocked unconscious in order to silence her. She screamed at the blood pooled around them and without thinking, she ran to pull him off of the younger girl, not aware that he was still lost in his own rage to think rationally. Hans spun out of her grasp and thrust the knife at the woman, catching the side of her face and by then, their parents showed up. Hans' father was the one to actually yank the knife out of his grasp and quickly detained him. Her mother called the police, while Gerda called for an ambulance.

Hans was sent to a mental institute after that with no visitation rights for anyone, no longer a son to his own father. Elsa healed just fine but she had developed a constant fear that Hans would come back for her. He haunted her every waking moment, still yelling at her and telling her that she wasn't allowed to talk to other people, that she belonged to him and him alone. It got to the point where she never slept, never ate, nothing stay paranoid in that damned room of hers. For three more years, until she decided she couldn't stay at the estate anymore. She ran away.

At the age of twenty-one, Elsa had stayed with many a people. Men and women. Some wanted her to stay with them, wanted marry her, but she didn't want to settle down in fear that Hans would somehow escape and find her there. She ran and ran until she eventually grew sick of it all. Hans had ruined her but she was tired of running. She wanted to feel something, something Hans would never be able to take away from her and was never able to give her.

Now in Arendelle, nearly five thousand miles away from her 'prison', so to say, she had collapsed from exhaustion. People found her on the side of the road and took her to the hospital, but before the staff could do anything with her, she'd escaped. She didn't want her information put in their records. Afraid that the hospital would contact the parents she had long ago forgotten, had fought so hard not to hate.

Still weak with fatigue, she wasn't prepared for the sudden downpour that had washed her feet out from under her. Thus, the mud, leaves, and hideous clothes she had been found in.

* * *

"Oh, Elsa I am so sorry. I had no idea." _So that's where those scars on her stomach came from._ I sniffled, burying my face in her neck. _Sweet, sweet Elsa._ I wiped my eyes before lifting her face to me so I could kiss her. She whimpered but didn't pull away from me and I could sense her insecurity. I could feel it. So I switched our positions so that now I was the one laying on top of her.

"Anna." I felt her body tense. "Please-" She gulped audibly with her eyes fixed on mine.

"Sshh. You're okay, Elsa." I nuzzled into her neck, hearing her rapid heartbeat as she grew more and more frightened. Realizing that she might have been feeling trapped by me, I quickly slid off to the side of her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't ever ever hurt you, Baby." An assuring smile tugged at my lips. _Don't cry, sweetheart._

"I just-" wrapping my arms around her, silenced her. She whimpered again and finally curled into me.

"You don't have to say anymore. I'm right here." I brought my hand up to gently scratch the back of her neck soothingly. _Damn, that was a lot to digest. Guess I could call in for work tomorrow._ Like hell I was going to leave her in this state and from what I gathered, she would more than likely try to run again. I didn't want to risk that. _Fuckin' Hans!_ The bastard made me sick to my stomach. I swear I'll hire Kristoff and his uncle if I needed to. Anything to make her feel safe. _No one has a right to do that to a person!_

"Please. Kiss me, Anna." Her soft voice brought me out of my mind babble and I looked into her puffy eyes. _Of course I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you as many times as I can._ Smiling sweetly at her, I leaned in to capture those lips. It was amazing. It felt like I'd already known her even before she'd been carried into my life. I would need to ask Kristoff just _how_ he managed to find her. I knew the sole reason he went that way but he must have been wondering around a little as well.

Elsa broke for air and I felt like an ass for not giving it my all. _Stupid brain needs a shut-off switch!_ But I wasn't quite done either. It was my turn to taste the skin of her lovely neck. I started at her jaw, kissing along the length and own down her neck. She seemed to purr at that and I couldn't help but blush at the cute little sound. The feeling lasted for a short moment until I felt her stiffen again. Not wanting her to fall back into the Hans' Effect, I quickly covered her lips with mine once more. Her hands slid up my side to tangle themselves in my hair. _Back you fowl beast! I will protect Elsa from you! _If only you could manifest fear to battle it.

"You are beautiful, Elsa. I will tell you that everyday." My fingers wrapped her loose hair around her ear in order for me to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. _In every single way. You are beautiful._

* * *

A/N: ...yeah. The clouds were out today and it was cold. Perfect weather for a chapter like this.


	6. Silly Love Songs

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

* * *

Elsa wasn't there when I woke up.

"Elsa?" I called out to the empty room and when there was no reply, I quickly tumbled off the bed, tripping over the sheets that had pooled around my legs. I yelped when the floor promptly came up to greet my face with a big ol kiss just for me. _Whoa, Good Morning Arendelle! I gotta call the school! Wait, no- where's Elsa?!_ I tried to get back up but the vicious sheets had their evil clutches on me and would not let me go, so I wrestled like I was participating in MMA until I emerged as the victor. _Hah! I win! Just St. Pierre- hel-loh! Arent't you forgetting something?_ There wasn't a second to lose!

"Elsa! Are you still here? Please tell me you're still here." _Oh man, what if she left? What if she's like already a state away?_ I slid down the hall, nearly tripping once more before turning the corner to the living room._ I knew, I knew I should've held on to her!_ _Who needed sleep? You, you klutz! I might have to take a few days off to look for her I-_ my worrying stopped immediately when she appeared out of the kitchen carrying a plate of what appeared to be breakfast.

"Anna? G-good morning." A shy smile adorned her creamy cheeks and my erratic heart stilled as I let my eyes behold her slight bedhead before falling to her Adventure Time pj's while a relieved goofy grin tugged at my lips. _She's still here. She didn't leave._ I opened my mouth about to tell her how happy I was to see her when I heard someone spew liquid from their mouth, followed by hacking and coughing. My body stiffened. _Aw hell, don't tell me-_

"Kris, you better shut your fucking eyes before I yank 'em from that thick skull of yours." Now I sported a full body blush. Elsa's own face was red too. She finally seemed to remember that we'd had a guest as she instantly stood in front of me while still holding on to the plate of food. _Oh. Kristoff was a dead man._

"I-I didn't see anything! Plus, you know you shouldn't go around flashing your naughty bits for the world to see." He snorted indignantly. "But I know Weasleton would pay a month's rent for the glance_ I_ just got." His uncanned guffaw chased me back down the hall at such a speed, I'm sure I put The Flash to shame. I threw my clothes on, surprisingly with out falling over, and then bolted back down the hall again. Kristoff's stupid grin wiped off his face when he saw me running straight for him like a firey runaway train.

"Oh, shit. Thanks for breakfast Elsa!" He then began shoveling as much food into his mouth as he could before scrambling from the table to run for the door. _Damn, for a big guy he sure could move._

"Hey princess, get your ass back here and take it like a man!" I saw him struggle with the door handle while he juggled a slice of toast and his jacket in his other hand._ Got you now, partner!_ My hand came up short, catching the jacket he'd had draped around his shoulder instead of his shirt. He snorted in laughter and I swear I saw a piece of egg blow out of his nose before he let go of his jacket. _Damn so close!_

"I gotcha covered today. Have fun with your lady-friend!" Kristoff yelled with a raised hand as he sprinted down the hall. _Yeah, run like a bitch._ It was my turn to snort, not wanting to disturb the neighbors as he just did. _Nerd._

"Stupid gorilla man." I mumbled when I wandered back into the apartment, tossing his jacket over the chair I'd pulled out for myself. It wasn't the first time he'd seen me naked. Oh, that sounds bad but its true! He's such a blockhead that always seemed to walk in at the most inopportune times, especially when we used to be roommates. I pulled his unfinished plate of breakfast in front of me. _How dare that punk not finish what Elsa made?_ Plus, my money didn't grow on trees.

"Anna?" Elsa bit her lip, holding back a giggle. I looked from the fluffy egg-y goodness to her, while trying to wipe the scowl off my face but when I heard her giggle again, for real, my curiosity piqued.

"Hm?" I watched a smirk make its way to her lips.

"You're shirt is backwards." I stopped chewing.

_Uh.._ Looking down, I saw that my shirt was indeed flipped around. I swallowed that bite whole and bit my lip in embarrassment. Elsa's smirk didn't leave her face but she left me to deal with my cursed shirt to go back into the kitchen. _Smart one. Smooth. Kirstoff!_ I dropped my fork and did the old school way of tucking my arms in the shirt in order to readjust it.

Elsa came back with two more plates of breakfast. I let her combine Kristoff's leftovers with the new plate she'd placed in front of me. She poured some orange juice into to two cups and finally sat down.

"Thank you, Elsa. I'm sorry you had to deal with that big dork of mine." The aroma wafted into my nose, telling me that it was a lot more fresh than the plate I'd started with. _Ooh, yummy._ Then a sudden thought occurred to me.

"T-that didn't make you uncomfortable did it? I-I mean you're, like, not used to- well, how could I put this- um-"

"It is alright, Anna. I remember him and know he is a good friend of yours, so it did not bother me to-" she paused, thinking. "Well, feed him I suppose." I grinned like an idiot, she made it sound like he was a starving lost puppy! _Classic._ Watching her look to the side after seeing my grin gave me the impression that she was still sort of caught up in the way she used to be. Meaning, she did still sound..slave-ish._ I'll need to fix that._

"You know you don't gotta be formal around me right?" I reached out to touch her hand, looking into her shy topaz eyes.

"I know, but I've been speaking like that for so long, it's a little hard to stop." She looked away again. I curse the bastard for ruining this woman. Rubbing comforting circles into her hand with my thumb, I let her know I wasn't mad at her for that. _Who could be mad at the woman? Right, some sadistic freak._

"It's fine as long as you know I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?" I gave her a reassuring smile when her eyes turned back to me.

"You are too kind, Anna. Even after I told you about my past, you're still- y-you don't-" my eyes grew sad when hers went misty. _No! She cannot start crying._ Without letting go of her hand, I stood up and moved around the table to place myself in front of her.

"That doesn't matter, Baby. All I care about in this moment is you." I brought her hand up to my lips. "Don't cry, Elsa." I reached out to touch her cheek. Her lip quivered and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. I forgot all about breakfast as I wordlessly lifted her face to me so I could kiss her intimately.

Before I could think, she turned her body and pulled me on to her lap. Instead of deepening the kiss like I thought she would, she ended up crushing me to her. I let out a surprised grunt as she suddenly sobbed into my neck._ H-holy- she wasn't supposed to cry! You made her cry again, dummy!_ This time, I mentally smacked my mental self. _No, she needed to be told these things!_ She needed to be spoken to like this. She'd gone her whole life afraid of feeling the way she was currently feeling.

"It's okay, Elsa." I gently massaged her scalp with my nails. She sniffled, trying to stop herself and I found myself sorta glad for that. Last night I was able to handle her like a boss (sort of) but I felt my confidence stutter to a halt. Not that I was getting tired of it, hell no, but all I could do now was hold on until she got it out of her system. With a story like hers, she'd most likely have those attacks from time to time for the rest of her life. Of course I would be there for her if she'd have me.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "You should eat before your food gets cold." I shook my head as I pulled back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. S_illy girl._

"Alright. But after _we're_ done eating, you will eat even if I have to feed it to you, w-which I wouldn't mind doing-" _Back to it oaf!_ "We're getting dressed and by Valhalla, get ready to be lazy today, got it? I-I don't think you're ready to go out yet. Plus I don't really mind staying in and relaxing." I kissed her forehead. _I deserved a day off anyway. Damn Kristoff, I have a hard time genuinely hating you, you big teddy bear!_

"You mean, you aren't going to work?" She asked, reaching up to cover my left hand with her own. Eyes searching mine.

"Nope. I am not letting you out of my sight." I grinned cheekily at her before placing another chaste kiss to her sweet lips.

"That makes me happy." She kissed my nose, which made me blush like an idiot. _C-cute!_ Her voice was like a sweet melody to me, I could listen to her talk all day.

* * *

Elsa mumbled in her sleep as she nuzzled into my stomach. Somehow, she had started at the crook of my neck and now she had her arms wrapped around my waist, tickling me without knowing it. She was so cute there outta be a law passed about her cuteness! I forgot all about the movie that was showing as I allowed a dopey smile to grace my lips when I ran my fingers through insanely soft platinum blonde locks. She had left her hair down but ended up braiding mine and I was not about to mess up her masterpiece so I did my best to not bother my hair so much.

_Ahh..this couch is so much more comfortable with her in it._ She moved again, stirring awake. _Aw man, were my snickers too loud? Wait, the movie's over? How long ago was that?_ I saw a flash of blue as she looked up at me.

"Hi, Gorgeous. Didja have a nice nap?" I tried to use the same teasing voice I used with Kristoff because I thought the situation called for it, but when a lazy smile made its way to her naturally rosy lips, my voice also betrayed me and coated itself in sweetness. _More like "D'awww!" _I rolled my eyes internally. _Hopeless._

"Yes. A really nice nap." Her eyes suddenly turned mischievous. _Oh dear what did-_ I let out a surprised squeal when she playfully nommed on my stomach.

"H-hey that was uncalled for!" Another bite and I barked out a sudden laugh. _W-who knew? Maybe my stomach was just sensitive to touch? Bites?_ She pushed my shirt upward and I stiffened._ No, wait-_ I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the tickling sensation but it never came. I felt her lips instead. An eye opened to see her smirking at me.

"Oh, so it's like that, hm?" Her smirk disappeared as my fingers found her sides. It was my turn to grin deviously. "Bite me again and I'll tickle you." I warned, trying hard to stand my ground.

"And if I kiss you instead?" She placed her chin right in the middle of my stomach, smirk back on her face. My grin faltered a fraction. _If she kisses me, I'm gonna lose this confidence. I think I need to do mental exercises from here on out. Or at least learn a poker face. Weaksauce!_

"Uh, y-you got me." _Farewell confidence, I never knew ya!_ I watched helplessly as Elsa lifted herself up to press her lips to mine. _I could kiss her all day._ My hands left her sides so they could tangle themselves in her hair.

In no time at all, our kiss deepened, turning quite sloppy actually as her fingers wormed their way under my shirt to cup my breasts. My breath hitched, back arching into her soft hands and I broke for air. She didn't stop, kissing my neck until I felt her insistent hands begin to pull my shirt upwards. Blushing furiously, I allowed her to take my shirt off. _Shit what am I gonna do? What if I can't stop myself?_

"Touch me, Anna." Her voice had a hint of huskiness in it as she took my hands and placed them on her ass. _O-oh damn._ I bit my lip nervously as she went about kissing and laving her tongue over my collarbone. Not expecting her to bite me, I cried suddenly out, squeezing her ass by accident as my hips jerked upwards. _F-fuck, this was happening!_

I whimpered, closing my eyes, when she covered my mouth with hers once more. Her fingers worked on the button of my jeans and I found that I hadn't even done what she'd told me to do yet._ Odin help me!_ Tentatively, I glided my shaky hands upward under her shirt to her breasts. My eyes popped open in surprise when I discovered that she wasn't even wearing a bra. I didn't have time to process that as she managed to get my pants undone. My hips moved on their own as they lifted up so she could pull them the rest of the way off.

She then sat up to remove her own shirt and pants. _Gorgeous_. I sat up when she re positioned herself on my lap in order to kiss her. This time my brain shut off as my hands freely explored her bare torso. I felt the damned scars on her stomach, the smoothness of her skin, the muscles in her abdomen but what I really wanted, at the moment, made her back arch, pushing her supple breasts into my hands. She moaned, breaking the kiss as her hands made quick work of unsnapping my bra.

The steady ball of heat that had been growing in my stomach since that first kiss had spread throughout my body, ultimately causing a slickness between my legs. That proved irrelevant as she shyly pulled me over her, giving me control. I gulped, suddenly nervous. _Was this okay? Of course I wouldn't do anything she was uncomfortable with. I-_

"I trust you, Anna." She seemed to sense my hesitation and gave me a gentle smile that made my heart pound more than it already was. I nodded before leaning back in to kiss her lips. Her hands roamed over my body sensually and I shivered nearly losing the control she'd just granted me. _Oh no, sweetheart, I got you covered._ I hummed appreciatively before reaching down to rub gentle circles into her hips. From her lips, I kissed and nipped down the column of her throat. A rumble erupted from her when I got to the top of her breast.

I enclosed a pink bud in my mouth, making Elsa's breath hitch as she once again, pushed herself into me. My other hand busied itself with her unattended breast, earning a moan that caused goose flesh to rise along my arms. She was incredibly beautiful and I was sorry that she'd gone so long without being touched lovingly. Adored. And the fact that she was allowing me to do this was amazing for me but probably also a big step for her. I switched breasts and even though she didn't say or do anything but shiver, I could still sense her impatience.

I went back to kissing her lips, while I skipped my other hand down her stomach to her inner thighs, gently massaging my way to the heat between her legs. She moaned loudly when my hand cupped her womanhood. _So wet._ I felt my own core start to ache with need as my own juices leaked through my panties but Elsa was more important. _This is amazing._ My fingers found her clit, making her hips buck as she whimpered, so ready for the release I was intent on giving her. She latched on to my neck but cried out when I finally pushed two fingers inside of her. I shivered with delight, feeling her inner muscles adjust to the presence of my fingers.

"Oh, A-Anna." She went back to kissing my neck while rocking her hips against me.

"You're gorgeous." I picked up the pace and she quickly caught back up. Her breathing turned erratic, words incoherent, and her inner muscles began to quiver. She was already so close and it felt like I'd just started.

"I-I-" she stopped trying to form words as I buried my face in her neck, immediately sucking on her pulse point. Elsa's nails dragged down my back, arching into me once more as I curled my fingers, beckoning to her from within and that was all it took. I felt more of her juices coat my fingers as she let out a long guttural groan that was absolute music to my ears. The way she sounded, moved, everything about this girl was driving me crazy. _In the best of ways._ She was the song I wouldn't mind listening to all day everyday for the rest of my life

She panted heavily, recovering from her high. I smiled lovingly at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. I found myself thinking that if I could sing as good as teaching, there would be another love song written about her. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know.

* * *

A/N: I just realized that I'm writing these chapters on a daily and finding the title for them randomly^^


	7. Smile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in particular.**

* * *

_Ah, Arendelle Intermediate School._ I breathed in the crisp morning air as I adjusted my bag, walking up the short flight of stairs to the quad. On mornings like this, I was happy to be a teacher, hell, I was always happy to be a teacher and so thankful that I'd landed a job as one, fresh out of college. That didn't happen often but in order to save the school (or so Olaf, our school nurse, told me, since he's all buddy-buddy with Marshall's uncle, who evidently was the principal of the school) anyway, they ended up hiring a good amount of the younger generation because the older coots simply didn't want to deal with children anymore. Or something like that, I just knew I was there for the job. _That was dumb! Who on earth could not like walking in to see those little beaming faces every morning?_

"Anna! Hold it. Stay right there. Riiight there, don't move!" I'd been so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Kristoff calling out to me. I raised an eyebrow at my over-hyper-too-early-in-the-morning-bumbling friend as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket followed by a very loud 'click' from his dinosaur of a flip phone. I kid you not, the guy even has a pager.

"What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at his lopsided smirk.

"Oh, nothing, just gettin' a picture of your Walk of Shame is all. You, my friend, look so rejuvenated! You're glowing! How long has it been since you got laid?" His voice was too damn loud. Only one other teacher heard him though. Well, nurse really, Olaf's head snapped to us briefly before he began bounding our way. _Aw, man. Dammit Kristoff!_

"Delete that picture or I'll take that indestructible phone of yours and smash it over your big head." I quickly reached for it but he just laughed and held the phone high over his head. _Curse my fun size! Alright, you wanna play hardball?_ Instead of futilely jumping around like a fool, I promptly dug my fist into his stomach, making him grunt in surprise. He curled in on himself while I snatched his phone, searching for that picture so I could delete it myself.

"Good morning, Anna!" Olaf gave me a warm smile before giggling at the nerd who was now gripping his stomach in pain. "Still up to no good this early in the morning, Kristoff?" His response was a dramatic groan, making me roll my eyes. I turned my attention to the albino to my right. Forget my fun size, Olaf was actually a fun-er size, considering he was shorter than I was. Not to mention totally precious and a joy to be around. I grinned at him, pulling his fake thick-rimmed glasses down and eventually off his nose.

"Hi, Olaf! Still trying to get Marshall's attention with these? You know she's most likely into _you _since that dumbo won't make a move." I put his glasses on, leaning back against the wall. _Seriously, who buys nerdy glasses to impress someone? Little cutie pie._ I just had to ruffle his pale blonde locks.

"Whatever, Anna, she's totally hot for me. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Kristoff, as usual, bounced right back, pulling Olaf's glasses off my nose so he could place it on his own face. I choked on a laugh at the Funky looking donkey with Nerdies. By now, Olaf was trying to get them back by jumping around like he was playing a round of monkey in the middle. Now when _he_ did that, it was so endearing it bordered on being criminal.

"Oh, shut your face, giant lug. She likes men with brains and I'm afraid you just don't fit that description. Besides if you keep being a pansy ass, she'll never notice you." I smiled sweetly at him before shoving his phone into his stomach and retrieving the lovable snowman's glasses. "You're like a T-Rex!" I added like I discovered gold. Olaf snorted in laughter and I joined him making Kristoff's face glow bright red.

"Aw, now it's time you shut your shut your kisser, short-stack!" He yanked me to him, giving me a noogie so hard I was sure to develop a headache later. _Asshole._

"O-Olaf, don't just stand there, help me!" I couldn't help but laugh at the same time I tried to get out of his monstrous grip.

"What am I supposed to do? The guy's a mountain! Let me get my mountain climbing gear first." Both of them were useless dorks! Thinking quickly, I got an idea. Only one thing would work in a time like this, one sure fire way for my escape.

"LOOK, IT'S MARSHALL! ANS SHE'S WEARING A BIKINI!" I cried defiantly and to my surprise, said woman appeared around the building in all her curvy pantsuit-wearing-glory.

"Where?!" Both Olaf and Kris said in unison, snapping their heads to the direction I was pointing. _What excellent timing, girl!_ Plus I was sure she'd heard my outburst because she noticed us and began walking our way. Kristoff sputtered, pushing me away as he quickly excused himself. _Pussy!_ I snorted, fixing my tousled hair before Olaf and Kristoff's object of misread direction, reached us. _The poor boys were helpless against her!_

* * *

"You're pathetic, Kris." I leaned back in my chair, smirking at my poor excuse of a bro. Today we decided to have lunch in the teacher's lounge. It was amazing how drained everyone looked during this time of the day, especially since it involved food. Then again, the rest of the younger teachers hadn't come yet.

"Enough about me already! I told you, I forgot to lock my car." He puffed his cheeks out like a little kid, making me instinctively pinch his cheeks.

"Right, and seeing that tall black haired beauty made you remember? Whatever you say buddy." He growled at me, shaking my hand from his face.

"Maybe. But anyway, you still haven't lost that afterglow." He smirked. "And the makeup's smearing around your neck. Better cover them back up properly because people might think you're a leper." He chortled, slapping his hand down on the table. _Oh. That little-_

Everyone turned to look at us when I promptly drove my heel down on to his foot making him cry out in pain. Of course we got the usual glares from the older, mature teachers. Most of them were in their middle or older thirties, and then of course there were grumblings of the few ancient prophets that still existed among us all. That left the younger teachers that were mainly in their early and late twenties, or so I ventured. Either way, us younger ones normally got on the other's nerves and they'd often complain to the committee, but we were so good at what we did that the board chose to ignore it.

"_My_, Kristoff, what on earth did you do to the redhead now?" A smug smile grew over my lips as I saw the blockhead's face break out in a blush. Funny how he blushes like a chick around her.

"Well, hello again, Marshmallow. Where is that adorable little snowman?" I offered her the seat next to me, away from Kristoff, mainly for her safety. Not like he'd say anything anyway, the nerd was too busy shoveling food into his over-sized mouth. _Coward._

"He's taking lunch in his office." She shrugged and I swear the whole room sighed in ecstasy when she removed her coat, revealing a dark green blouse that matched her equally colored eyes. _Perves, the lot of ya._ Sure, Marshall was easily the prettiest woman that worked here, but I'd rather be home ogling my blonde goddess at the moment.

"Mm, too bad. Now he can't protect you once Kris starts hitting on you." I held back the giggle that wanted to escape my throat when I felt his stupid foot kick me. It wasn't a hard kick but _boy_ was it pointed. _Jerk, that's what I get for trying to break the ice for you?_ I kicked him back for good measure, thus opening his big mouth.

"Oh yeah, didja notice how chipper Ms. Els- I mean Murdock is today, Marshall?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, Kris? You haven't even said _hi_ to the dear woman yet and here you go off on the Anna Diaries? Shame on you." He glared at me and Marshall giggled behind her hand.

"You two really bring life to this school, you know?" She began unpacking her lunch but paused to look back at me. "I just remembered, won't the two of you join me for a dinner party? I know it's short notice but my father insists that I invite some friends of my own." She looked away a little shyly and I heard Kristoff's breath hitch. _Dork._ I wondered if it would be too much too soon to ask Elsa if she wanted to go, I mean, this was Marshall, she was a good friend and even though I was rooting for Olaf, I was also hoping she'd at least notice that big dork of mine. Too bad there was only one of her, _anyway the party, doofus!_

"I'll go on one condition." I popped a grape into my mouth as she playfully narrowed her eyes at me. "As long as I can bring a date, I'll go." I heard Kristoff snicker and that more than likely tipped Marshall off.

"Oh, is this _date_ the reason you're beaming today?" _Yup._ That snicker turned into a full blown laugh as my face began heating up with the first signs of a blush. _Dammit Kristoff!_. Marshall's own giggle followed when I glared at Kristoff. I'd already hit him at least three times today and if I hit him anymore it would go against our friendship rules (he was lucky he still had one more noogie bullet for me.)

"Yes. Much to Trout-y Mouth's glee, she is the reason why I'm happy-" Pause. "Well, more tolerant today." I tried not to growl at him.

"Well, of course you can bring her! I'd like to meet this woman." She gave me the warmest smile and I soaked it up, hoping that good-for-nothing friend was watching.

* * *

"Els-aahhh.." Her hands trailed down my sides to my ass as she lifted me up onto the table without breaking away from my neck. _Oh wow, it's like deja vu._ I bit into my lip as I slid my own hands down her back, relishing in her soft warmth.

"I missed you today." She murmured into my neck making me shiver. _Mm...I think I'd like to come home like this everyday- dinner party- oh right!_ I was about to tell her about it when her lips closed mine off once more. I melted back into the kiss, forgetting about the party for a short moment until I felt her hands begin to make their way under my shirt.

"I-I did too! I-I- um- E-Elsa I w-was wondering-" Her hands stopped moving as she pulled away, blue eyes searching my own in wonder. "Would you want to- do you feel comfortable- wanna join me- me for a d-dinner party?" _Whoo, got it outta there didja?_ I mentally face palmed.

"A dinner party?" Elsa's head tilted to the side in question while I continued running my hands slowly up and down her spine. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. W-we can go shopping if you want, you know, before all that."_ What was I doing? This had to be too much for her! What if there were cameras and those pictures somehow got back to her parents and they came looking for her? What if she was taken away from me? What if-_

"I will."

"Okay, no that's fine, I just wasn't sure if- wait, what?" I looked to her in slight shock. A shy smile graced her lips as she placed a chaste kiss to my lips. "A-are you sure it isn't too soon? I-I'm sure there'll be other parties we can go to in the future." I chuckled nervously. _Idiot!_

"I don't mind, Anna. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." She nuzzled into my neck like a grateful kitty. _Sweet Odin_, s_he done purred like it too!_ I had the urge to pet her but decided against it, pressing my lips into her gorgeous hair instead. _Her hair is so perfect, you'd think it was made of magic!_ "Can we go shopping now? What kind of party is it?" Her body language was still shy but I could tell she was a little excited about it. And why wouldn't she be? She looked like the life of a ball, like she'd charm anybody she looked at and I was just as eager to show her off.

"O-of course we can go now. And I believe it's..._ casually formal._" I grinned, squeezing her hips. _god I love these delicious things._ She giggled when I wrapped my legs around her in a burst of confidence.

* * *

"_My!_ Is this your guy-friend's 'true self?'" The same saleslady, Mulan, exclaimed when she recognized me. Elsa was currently holding an extremely lacy purple bra to my breasts making me blush so bad, I felt like a flare.

"W-what? No! I wouldn't let that butt-head pick out lingerie for me." I stuttered indignantly making the Chinese woman laugh politely.

Elsa didn't even seem bothered by our banter as she held up another bra to my chest. _H-had she no shame?! Had I no shame?_ She seemed to decide on a pink colored one. _Pink? Well there goes my idea of wearing a white shirt to the dinner._ I shook my head, getting a closer look at it. _Whoa, she's got really nice taste._ And I knew for a fact that she was wearing the bra I'd gotten for her. The thought made me shiver.

"I see. So this is the woman you were shopping for? She's gorgeous." Mulan nodded her approval as Elsa finally seemed to notice her presence breaking away from her scrutiny to address the other woman who joined us.

"Uh, yeah th-this is Elsa. Elsa this is, err, Mulan. S-so says your name tag." I looked from one girl to the other and then to the bra in my hands. _Really nice taste. _Which ultimately made me wonder if she liked the pair I got for her. _Of course she did, you dolt!_

Okay, so Elsa got her dress which was a really pretty green-ish colored one that she refused to model for me telling me I couldn't see it until tomorrow. I'd asked her, why would she choose that color, when it seemed like her favorite color was blue? She smirked at me before leaning into my ear, seductively whispering "Because it's the same color as your eyes." She'd left me absolutely shell-shocked as she swayed away from me so she could buy it. And now she was returning my earlier favor of choosing lingerie for me. Holy hell, this woman! she was definitely something else.

"I see. Hello there." She reached a friendly hand to Elsa, who took it after a slight pause. I beamed at her when she looked to me._ So cute! Wait, idiot, she's not a kid remember? No, she was a definite woman. PERVE!_ I slapped myself mentally. _Whoa, hello!_

"So, I can help you over here whenever you're done." Mulan gave a slight bow and I smiled at her as she walked away.

"She's nice." Elsa turned to me with an unknown expression but when I remembered that she was indeed choosing my underwear I immediately began to blush, which placed a smirk back onto her full lips. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to my lips that left me feeling light headed, not to mention, making me grin like an idiot.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

* * *

_A/N: umm...I was gonna say something... Eh, can't remember^^ How's y'all liking it? PM me if you want :3_


	8. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. If I don't show off my legs, I gotta wear the suspenders?" I tried to be quizzical and arrogant about Elsa's conditions but when she suddenly dropped the towel from her gorgeous body I sputtered like a fool. _It's okay, Anna you tried. E for Effort. I don't think I'll ever get over the way she does that._ My eyes suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I know you have skirts, Anna. I'd like to see you in one. Since you're so adamant about not wearing a dress." She began sauntering toward me. Naked. I nervously pulled my own towel a little more securely around myself. Sure, we showered together, no biggie, but when she had that mischievous glint in her topaz pools, I became a blushing bundle of nerves. Before I could think, or even say anything, Elsa's full lips fused with mine as she pulled me to her. Damn, was there no end to her sexiness?

"You have a beautiful body, Anna." She whispered into my ear and I felt her dainty fingers wiggle under my towel, expertly loosening it while distracting me with her light nibbling on my earlobe. Her compliment hit me like a train, or was that my towel dropping? _F-fuck._ Her hands gently began kneading my ass as she left little butterfly kisses along my neck and to my shoulder. I bit back a moan as her fingers began teasing my womanhood from behind, making my hips slowly begin moving on their own. I felt my knees begin to buckle, but she had a firm hold on me and even went as far as slowly grinding into me too. _Holy hell, w-we just showered!_

"You say that I'm gorgeous, but I believe it's the other way around, Anna." I whimpered at the huskiness of her voice. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You drive me crazy." I moaned, instinctively bucking my hips when her fingers suddenly found my clit. _When did her hands go to my front?_ "When you leave for work, I daydream about you and can't wait until you get home. Back into my arms." I focused on her words. Never before had I been told things like this. It made my heart swell with a mixture of joy, love, and slight panic. Panic? Why was I panicking? No, it wasn't panic. It was sudden anticipation. Her fingers slid along my already wet slit and I let out a groan, squeezing my eye shut and bracing myself against her, ready for her to enter me.

"Honey, I'm home!" My eyes popped open. _Fuck! Fucking Kristoff! Why the hell now?!_ Elsa pulled back in surprise._ W-wait, come back!_ I whimpered at the loss of contact, the ruined moment, oh the audacity! I growled in frustration as I wrapped my towel back around my chest and marched out of the room to my unsuspecting target, towel and all.

* * *

"You didn't have to slap me, you know. I did tell you I'd be over after work so you could help me with the tie." Kristoff pouted, holding his still red cheek as I fixed said bow tie. _Who's getting married, Brutus?_ I rolled my eyes at his penguin outfit. I hadn't said a word to him since I slapped him for walking in unannounced. Sure, I was used to it, but not when I was in the middle of something like _that. god Elsa was pouring her heart out to me!_ It was more than just sex that time and I felt awful that it had been ruined. Stupid Kristoff. All the same, I couldn't stay mad at the lug nut._ Shit._

"I'm changing my lock since you don't know how to knock." I flicked his big nose after I was done with his tie. Maybe, just maybe he'll say more than two words to Marshall tonight. _Ugh, he's a big boy! Back off some, hm?_

Though, it was a bit odd that this party was going to be held on a Friday, but eh, the Van Wolfenstein's could throw anything together in the nick of time. They were just rich like that. I'd asked Marshall once, why was she was a teacher at that crummy school when she didn't even need to worry about money and she simply replied that she'd always wanted to be a teacher. _Good enough reason for me._ As for who all would be there at the party, was anyone's guess since we'd only gotten the invitation the day before. Hell, we didn't even know the reason and Marshall left before lunch so I didn't get to ask either.

"Aw, c'mon! I always walk in on you, it's like, my thing, you know?" He snickered, standing to his full height. _Damned skyscraper!_

"Okay, that sounded really perverted. Anyway, you're done with dressing and now, like me, you've got to do something with that hair of yours." I chuckled back at him, reaching up to tousle his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You look pretty by the way. I don't think I've ever seen you show off _that_ much skin." His eyes narrowed as he tilted my chin upward. "Good. No love bites visible." I smacked his hand away in order to glare at him.

He winced like I was going to hit him again but he took a double look behind me and his jaw dropped. I gulped, feeling her presence from behind me. I'd been anticipating this moment since she bought the dress and now I felt like I couldn't even turn around. You got this. _I was born ready!_ I turned then, albeit shakily.

Elsa's platinum blonde hair wasn't down for once, well it was, but it wasn't flowing around freely. It was delicately braided in a heavy plait that fell over her right shoulder, glinting in the afternoon sunset. The dress. Sweet Odin, the dress indeed was the same color as my eyes. It had a halter top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and even though the rest of it flared out a bit, you could still definitely see her delicious curves. It came down to just above her knees giving a clear view of her well toned legs. _Fuck. Me._ How the hell did was I so fortunate as to have a woman like that? A woman that was crazy about me._ Me._ I bit my inner cheek in hopes that I wouldn't start crying.

"Elsa you're a dream. Hopefully this little redhead can fend off all who try to pick you up." Kristoff chuckled from behind me, giving me a pat on the shoulder but I hardly felt it, let alone heard what he said. I was much too busy staring at the woman in front of me.

"She doesn't need to worry about chasing them away." She gave me an innocent smile as she walked to me, instantly wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm spoken for." Her lips to my own finally broke my spell.

"Y-you're beautiful- no gorgeous- no magnificent- no-" _oh dear, please stop. You're gonna blow a gasket!_ Luckily she shut me up with her lips once more. If this was just a simple dinner party I wondered how she would dress to a formal party. In a dress made especially for her. _Ooh, think I'd like to see that._

"Oh god. Take her top off. Do it." Kristoff's stupid comment made my face glow a brilliant red as Elsa pulled away with a giggle. I turned and his smug grin disappeared faster than Speedy Gonzales. It was my turn to grin devilishly at him for ruining such a sweet moment.

"Hey, buddy! Um, r-remember me? I-I'm your friend. Kristoff..." He slowly backed away from me like I was going to attack him. I was planning on it. "L-let's not be rash here, but- Elsa restrain her!" Getting to the door, he quickly scrambled out telling us he'd meet us there. _Dork. _I snorted, defiantly.

* * *

"Now, if it gets to be too much for you, let me know, okay? We'll split as soon as you say so." I'd gotten out of the car and was currently helping Elsa out as well.

"Thank you, Anna. It's been so long since I participated freely in a something like this." I smiled, pulling her hand to me. _Right. But I'm sure this is second nature to you._

"Yeah, same here." I kissed her hand before continuing "I just go for the food, really." She giggled, rolling her eyes at me. _Score!_ I felt my face begin to heat up with glee as I turned to the enormous house, making my jaw drop in shock. Of course, I'd been here before but, like Elsa, it never ceased to amaze me.

"This house is elegant." Elsa breathed, stopping in her tracks. _You're elegant, dear. Idiot! Focus, before she gets overwhelmed. Right._ I sucked in a breath hoping it would give me enough courage to maybe take her hand in mine. _It's not the first time you've held hands._ Now my face was burning because of my hesitant-ness while Elsa continued to admire the three story building. _H-here goes, then._ I reached for her hand, it was right there, and then it wasn't. She'd taken a step forward, ready to start walking and my hand ended up grabbing her ass instead._ Shit! T-that wasn't right!_

Elsa stiffened. _Oh god oh god!_ My face turned absolutely fire engine red as she turned to raise a delicate eyebrow to me which made my mouth form words without my consent. "U-um. I-I mean, Dat Ass!" I froze, horrified at what just tumbled out of that damned thing I called a mouth. _Oh, look, there's a rock you can hide under for the rest of your life!_ I groaned, burying my face in my hands and apologizing through them. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked through my fingers to see Elsa's body shaking with laughter.

"Does my ass please you, Anna?" She expertly held back from guffawing at my idiocy and for the first time in my life I pouted, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"H-hey! But- Th-that wasn't what I meant to do!" I watched her continue to laugh at me. Part of me was proud that I'd been able to make her laugh like that and the other part of me was completely embarrassed. I'd never done anything like that before!

"It's fine, Anna. You can touch me whenever you want." _When'd she stop laughing? Oh damn, she's nibbling on my ear!_ I ended up nearly whimpering when I heard someone clear their throat.

"So, Anna. Y'know we have rooms upstairs." I stiffened at the same time Elsa did. Looking up from Elsa's neck, I saw Marshall and Kristoff smirking at us. _Aw, man! Already?_ Elsa nipped at my ear once more before turning to face the other two. Marshall's eyes immediately lit up like fireworks when Kristoff mentioned that Elsa was my date, making me snap out of my daze.

"Y-yeah. Marshall, this is Elsa, Elsa, Marshall. She's apparently Kristoff's date tonight." I said, hopefully buying me enough time to recover form Elsa's power of seductiveness.

"Are you now, Kris?" She winked at him before extending a hand to the beautiful woman beside me. "Hi, Elsa! I've been very curious about you since Anna mentioned she was bringing a date tonight. May I just say, you are a sight!" Elsa gave her a small smile and took her hand. This time I actually managed to grab her free hand in order to hopefully settle her down a bit. She relaxed substantially, tightening her hold on mine before she answered.

"Hello, Marshall. Your house is extravagant." I grinned, suddenly proud of myself for allowing her to speak to someone other than Kristoff and I. Once she took her hand back, she looked at me, giving me a shy smile. Without thinking, I brought her hand to my mouth in order to kiss it, tenderly.

"Wow, Anna. How'd you get her? I-I don't mean that in a bad way, of course." She chuckled nervously, still eyeing Elsa like she was a piece of art. Which she was in my opinion.

"I have Kris to thank for that, actually." I looked to the blonde goddess before turning away while my face heated up once more. Dammit, anymore blood to my head will force them to call an ambulance!

"Oh, really?" She looked like she wanted to further investigate, but I felt Elsa's hand tighten at the same time Marshall eased back off. "Well. maybe I'll get details later, but for now, why don't we party?" With renewed vigor, she turned, pulling Kristoff with her, and strutted toward the house. I watched her go before turning to Elsa.

"Remember, if you feel even the slightest discomfort, tell me and we'll leave 'kay?" Her eyes turned grateful as she leaned in, placing a kiss to my temple.

"Thank you, Anna. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled, returning her kiss to her cheek.

The dinner was held outside with lights, fine wine in actual glass, the whole extravagant shebang. We did fine. Considering we ate a five course meal with Marshall's brother who was retiring from the military. Once that was over (without me making a fool of myself, thanks to Elsa, who guided me through everything) Marshall's father announced that there would be a live jazz band on the patio so we could dance the night away. The Van Wolfenstein's sure knew what to do with their money.

I was surprised to see Kristoff and Marshall in deep conversation while I gently swayed along with Elsa. She danced, while I mainly tried to keep up with her steps. I specialize in the art of the Klutz, therefore I have two left feet. All in all, Elsa kept her attention on only me. I couldn't help but think:_ wow, she really likes me, or is attached to m_e, either way, it made my happy. I wondered if she would still act the same if she hadn't been brought to me, hadn't told me of her horrible past, but her sudden death grip on my hip and shoulder had me forgetting all about that junk.

"Hey, you okay?" I pulled back to see her staring wide-eyed behind me. Curious, I looked to see a pretty brunette accompanied by another taller male brunette. They swayed in unison, like the song was made for them but every once in a while, the guy's face would contort into what looked like...pain? The girl would laugh and smack him upside the head.

"R-Rapunzel." Elsa stuttered, stopping movement altogether, making me worry. _Wait, did she say Rapunzel? Her step-sister- RAPUNZEL?!_

"What? A-as in-" began to say when the brunette's green eyes caught mine. She looked from me to Elsa and then back to me before her entire face lit up with joy.

"Elsa Wilder is that you?!" She was running to us and I'd just barely put myself in front of Elsa when she wrapped her arms around the both of us, not caring that I was in the way. Elsa sucked in a breath and I felt like I could growl at the other woman. _Who the hell did she think she was, coming over here and- wait, why the hell was she here?! Didn't Elsa mention that her hometown was more than a thousand miles away? Then-_

"Hello, Rapunzel. What brings you here?" Elsa's cool voice brought me back to the woman who still had her arms wrapped around us. _What was going on?_

"Well, dur, did you for get that one of our closest friends are the Wolfenstein's? For crying out loud, Jan Van Wolfenstein is Dad's best buddy!" She bounced up and down in excitement. "god, Elsa it's been so long! You're gorgeous! The last time I saw you, you had hair like mine!" She ran her fingers through her pixie styled hair for emphasis. As I recall, Elsa never said anything about Rapunzel except that she was always with her boyfriend. It still made my blood boil, but seeing Elsa's quiet smile had me think twice about the woman who stood before us.

"So you just showed up?" Elsa took a hold of my hand, catching Rapunzel's attention.

"Well, I'm actually here in Dad's place. They couldn't make it out this weekend. Anyway, who is this? How on earth have you been?" She pulled Elsa, who pulled me to whatever empty spot she could find outside so we could further discuss Elsa's life.

I felt her discomfort and wanted to talk for her but I couldn't since most of Rapunzel's questions were about Elsa and Elsa alone. I found out that Rapunzel had no idea about what was going on until after Hans was sent to the institute, that she was normally there for Elsa when she wasn't with her boyfriend, Eugene. Elsa didn't really mind her, liked her even, I mean who wouldn't? She was so friendly, charming, and sort of a dork.

"What do I tell Mother?" She beamed and I felt Elsa's grip on my hand turn deadly. I bit my inner cheek. _Oh, dear. Not that! Not now._

"Nothing. Mother and Father are not to know where I am." Her voice turned cold suddenly and I shivered, wanting nothing more than to get her out of there.

"But, they gotta at least know you're alive-" Rapunzel tried to press before getting cut off.

"I said no and that is final." I gulped, she was going back into Slave-Mode._ No! I won't let that happen_. I quickly stood to my feet, pulling Elsa with me.

"Hey, listen. We gotta go. Please, feel free to contact me whenever you find convenient, but I must agree with Elsa about not giving up her location. Please." I handed her the school's card, extending an invitation for her to visit me while Elsa wasn't present. Rapunzel looked a bit shocked at my sudden command, but ended up grinning at me.

"Alright, we'll be stopping by, then. But seriously, Anna, thank you for caring for my sister. She's had a difficult past and yet you aren't bothered by it." She smiled warmly at me while I pulled Elsa to me, suddenly turning a little possessive.

"Of course I'm not bothered by it." I then turned to the uncomfortable platinum blond beauty.

"I won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you, Elsa." I kissed her forehead before taking her arm, hauling her up and leaving before the brunette could protest.

_Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you._

* * *

A/N: sore, Sore, SORE! my body hurts. Busy weekend but Imma still going on this^^


	9. Rather Be

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Heavy panting filled the air followed by a tightening of inner muscles around my fingers as Elsa suddenly screamed into my hair, scratching her nails down my back. I left my fingers in, prolonging her orgasm as much as I could before she came back down from the high. Once she did, I cradled her to me while she was still quietly crying. I did my best to sooth her but when she began crying, of course I faltered, (who wouldn't? I thought I'd hurt her!) but she wanted me to continue, so I did and now I was gently rocking her like a child who'd had a nightmare. In some ways, that just happened. She didn't expect to run into anyone from her family and I sure as hell didn't either, but seeing Rapunzel set off a few good memories but most of them bad for the poor woman. She needed to be comforted, so I sure as hell made sure to do just that.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna. I know you don't like it when I cry." She sniffled, nuzzling into my neck, smearing her tears all over my chest. It was true, I didn't like to see her cry because it just didn't suit her,_ but to be honest-_ I kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"You're actually quite enchanting when you cry, you know. Not many people manage to look pretty while they do so" I whispered, squeezing her to me. "As long as you _eventually_ stop I'll be cool." This time I got a light giggle from her when she reached up to wipe her eyes. _Hey, that's my job._ I stopped her hands making her look at me questioningly. With my face beginning to grow warm, I leaned in order to run my tongue along the underside of her eyes. She stiffened, clearly shocked at my impulsiveness but I was too lost in the bittersweet taste of her tears at the moment to really care.

I've had girlfriends before, a few really, but none. Absolutely none compared to Elsa, n-not that I'm implying that she's my girlfriend, aw what the hell, I guess I could. Anyway, I found that Elsa made me do things that weren't exactly my style, hence me sputtering like an old beat up truck, but I knew these things were what she needed. She needed someone to be a fool for her because she never got to act like that. _Hell, raised the way she was?_ I was surprised she was still perfectly sane. It was Elegance vs. awkwardness, poise vs. clumsiness, shy vs. outgoing, icy blue eyes vs. green eyes, okay that last one didn't matter, what mattered was that we were total opposites. I liked that.

She had me on my back in an instant, kissing me me like I was her only lifeline. It took me by surprise, of course, because I'd never felt so many emotions fused into a kiss so passionate that it stole my breath away while causing an lump to form in my throat unbidden. Her hands to my chest made my back arch on its own into her hands and when she tweaked my nipples, I immediately began to rock my hips into hers. _god, this woman was everywhere at once._ What with her tongue to my neck, one hand still kneading my breast and the other sliding down my body. _Oh wow..._

When she touched my clit, I felt white hot passion shoot straight down my body, soaking the sheets under me. _Damn._ I whimpered, finding a quick rhythm to her teasing strokes with my hips just before she stopped all movement. I wanted to whine but her words stopped my slight frustration with her hesitation.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore, Anna." I opened my eyes and through my panting, I saw fresh tears draining from her pretty blue eyes. Forgetting about what was just about to happen, I sat up on my elbows in order to hopefully catch my breath before asking her.

"What is it, Elsa?" She gave me an unsure smile before leaning in to carefully kiss my lips. _Wha-_

"I want to be yours, Anna. Only yours. I-" Her voice went out and she ended up biting her lip, she instead buried her face in my chest. My heart stuttered to a stop before kicking back up to full speed. _She- wait, did that mean-_

"I-" she tried again but by then I began to feel her anxiety slowly being to take over like a gas chamber. _Shit, don't let that happen!_ I sat up, cupping her face and making her look at me.

"You don't have to say anything, Elsa. But let me ask you this:" I took a deep breath. _Well, this was it. The moment of truth._ Either way I knew I'd be happy with whatever she decided as long as she stayed with me. "Will you-" my voice suddenly gave out so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Since y-you mentioned that you w-wanted to be mine- will you be m-mine? As in, like my g-girlfriend? O-of course you ha-have full say and if you don't want to- I'll understand." It was my turn to look away shyly. The fact that I was barely asking her now, was a little strange, considering all we'd been through already, but hey, a girl's gotta know.

"Yes. I will. I want to be yours." _Oh. That's what she meant. I totally knew that._ Her blue eyes held mine with such intensity that I tried not to shrink under it. It was amazing that she could express so many different things in a kiss, a touch, and a simple look, all were completely mind-blowing for me. "I want to be there when you get home from work, when you wake up in the morning." She began kissing along my jaw to my neck. "Everything you do is for me and I'm so grateful for all of it." her hands spread over my body and I gasped when she cupped my womanhood. "Since that first night, I knew you were different. I could sense it and it made me want to know you more."

I did my best to pay attention to her words, but she sure was making it damn hard. What with her playing my body like a finely tuned instrument._ Whoamigod!_ I suddenly felt something much softer enter me, making me arch my back, instinctively gripping the sheets as euphoria overtook my senses, making my mind shut off. Through my hazy vision, I saw Elsa's head between my legs but before I could say anything that delicious muscle of hers delved back in, accompanied by her dainty fingers to my clit. Throwing my head back into the pillows, I cried out in ecstasy, focusing on the insane amount of pleasure that was being given to me. My hips picked up her rhythm while I moved my hands to the top of her head and she wrapped her free hand around my thigh so I couldn't try to suffocate her. _Oh god, ohmigod! _I bit my lips, trying to stop the incoherent mumbles that wanted to escape as she brought me closer and closer.

It didn't take long before I saw stars exploding behind my eyelids and my body began convulsing as I came back from what had to be paradise. I shuddered, thinking we were done. But she didn't stop, she actually kept going. _Fuck!_ This time she replaced her tongue with her fingers and latched her mouth onto my cilt._ Oh, shit._ My mouth opened into a silent scream as she once again brought me into a smaller orgasm, but an orgasm all the same and I was absolutely spent when she finally decided to join me.

"F-fuck, Elsa, I was- that was- you were-" I waved my own comment away chuckling as I continued to try to catch my breath._ Holy cow, how on earth did she do that? I don't think I'd ever come one right after the other like that!_ The thought made a goofy grin smear across my face.

"Are you okay?" Blue eyes came into view as Elsa leaned over me curiously. Honestly I was ready to pass out but I wouldn't, not when I only wanted to cuddle with my new girlfriend, not when I was completely satisfied and ready to bask in the afterglow, not when my phone was ringing-_ my phone?_ Elsa was already looking toward the hall when I pulled myself up, legs feeling like jelly. I put on one of the big shirts Marshall had gotten for me on my last birthday. She'd said they were awesome to lounge discretely around in and she wasn't wrong. _Why does my phone have to be so far away?_

"Hello? Murdock residence." _Who on earth would be calling me? Did Kristoff blow it? Could Rapunzel have already been calling?_ Elsa walked by me, giving me a wink as she swayed into the kitchen and I couldn't help eyeing her as a pervy smirk crossed my lips. _That beautiful woman is- is...mine._ I pulled my lower lip into my mouth in deep, happy thought.

"HELLO MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER!" I yelped, jumping away and dropping the phone while my heart stuttered in my chest at the unsuspecting sound of my mother's over joyous voice. There was a slight ringing in my ear when I reached for the receiver once more. _Oow, why was she calling so-_ I looked at the clock and saw it was around 9:30-_ late?_ Knowing her, she was probably vacationing in Bali or something, which is why she didn't know the time here. _Figures._

"Anna! Are you okay? What happened?" Elsa was kneeling beside me in an instant, still naked. I dropped the phone again, stuttering. "U-m, I-I've been g-good! Wait- no! I'm fine, mom- Elsa! I'm fine. I'm cool. I think." Her delicate eyebrow was raised, eyes questioning yet filled with amusement as she reached for the phone and held it out to me. I gave her a sheepish smile._ Dork. You're a simple dork._ "I'm making tea. Want some?" She kissed my forehead and I nodded. _I'm gonna need it._

"Er, Ma? What- uh- h-hi mom." I chuckled nervously, standing to my feet once more as Elsa headed back to the kitchen. I promise I was not staring at her excellent ass.

"You're not alone? Oh- hello dear how have you been?" Snapping my attention away from the blue eyed beauty, I could just see my mother curled up on a couch somewhere killing time until her husband came home.

"I've been fine, mom. Uh, just got back from a dinner party with the Van Wolfenstein's, K-Kris says hi-"

"Oh stop blathering, who were you talking to dear? I'm dying to know. Is she pretty? Have you finally settled down? Do I know her?"_ I was afraid this would happen. _I inwardly groaned. _Why now? I wanna cuddle!_

"Mom, stop questioning before you forget how to breathe. Tell me about you first and then I'll do my best to answer those questions, 'kay mom?" I brought the phone to the couch so I could at least sit and talk. The woman could go on forever if not quenched right away and I wasn't planning on talking long either. _Hopefully._

After I'd settled into the couch, Elsa came back a short time later with a cup of tea for herself and I. Keeping my eyes on her face was a feat in itself, considering her voluptuous birthday suit, but I somehow managed to get through it. That was, of course, until she suddenly leaned over me, getting into her favorite position on top of me, deliberately nuzzling into my neck making me falter in comprehending what Mommy Dearest was saying. _Oh man, gotta focus. Mother! I think she mentioned goats. Goats?_

"Okay, so now. What's her name?" _Okay, deep breath. Here we go. Quick and painless._

"Elsa." Simple enough.

"Favorite color?" _Uh-_

"Green." _Wild guess._ Elsa looked up at me with a smirk. _Good guess._

"Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti." Now Elsa's smirk turned into a crooked grin as I felt her arms wrap around me. _So cute!_

"Best friend's name?" Her hair was a little messy but she still looked extravagant.

"Probably Belle." Another wild guess, though I was losing my concentration in those very deep, very hypnotizing topaz pools.

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy." I breathed suddenly unable to think anymore. Elsa's grin turned warm when she kissed her pointer finger before she pressed it to my nose. _Holy hell- wait wasn't I talking to someone?_

"Earth to Anna!" Elsa giggled when I quickly fumbled with the phone, reattaching it back to my ear.

"I-I'm there- here! I'm here mom, what'd you need?" I smacked my hand to my head. "N-never mind, yeah-" _Oh, she's definitely interested now, dummy!_

"My dear, I hope you're pampering that woman. We don't pay your rent so you can bum off people-" My eyes widened in shock.

"Mom! I won't do that! She isn't a pet." I scoffed. _Honestly mom. That was the reason none of my past relationships ever worked!_ Or so I thought. I-I mean, I treated them all the same, but anyway, that wasn't relevant at the moment.

"I know dear, I was only teasing. When can we meet her?" I just noticed that Elsa was currently drawing intricate swirls along my chest. She looked so at peace, so comfortable, so pretty and incredibly patient. She seemed to notice my staring and before I knew it, her eyes met mine again in calmness. She smiled before kissing my chin. _Hm, what to say? I don't want visitors until I feel she's used to them._

"I'll let you know. She's sorta shy." By now she had nuzzled back into my neck again but once she heard the 'shy' comment, she pulled back so she could pout at me. I bit my lip, holding back a giggle at her adorableness.

"Alright then, as long as you're happy. You know the last one didn't appeal to me right?" I wasn't about to start talking about all of_ that_ junk in front of Elsa, knowing she could probably already hear my mom, she was so close.

"Whatever mom, look I gotta go. It's like ten at night here, ya know? I'll catch up sometime-"

"Oh, don't bother! Your father and I are planning to head out for a visit next weekend." I was about to protest when Elsa suddenly sat up to take a sip of her tea. _Right! My tea. _Before I could even think about reaching for mine, she seemed to read my mind, but instead of giving me the cup she brought for me, she held out the cup she'd currently taken a sip from. _So intimate, I'm gonna die! Not really. But it is quite hard to sip tea while talking to your mother about the woman of your dreams._

"Okay. That's fine. Bye mom." _What'd she say?_ I inwardly shrugged, thinking that I could catch up when I wasn't being distracted. I gingerly set the cup down before sitting up so I could kiss the blonde goddess who had been waiting patiently for me to finish talking. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back.

"Anna! Don't you hang up on me! Anna? Elsa dear, are you happy? Hello?!" I broke the kiss with a sheepish chuckle._ Dumbass, why'd you forget your mother?_ Elsa giggled, taking the phone from my hand. _Oh. That's why._

"Yes, I am very happy, Anna's Mother. There's no place I'd rather be." She seductively winked at me with her blue eyes suddenly darkening. My eyes instantly fell to her naked breasts. _Oh, what the hell!_ This time I took the phone and tossed it over my shoulder. _I'm sure mother will get the point sooner or later._ Elsa then pulled me to her, fusing our lips together.

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me. When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

* * *

A/N: _SPARTANS! What is YOUR profession? Aroo! Aroo! Aroo! _my body hurts and I'm tired as hell but hey, it was worth it^^ Check out the _Spartan Race_ to see what I've been yammering about. Tootles.


	10. Make No Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"Anna. No, I-I can't let you do that." Elsa was so nervous it endearing.

We were currently in the next town over (for safety precautions, really) Even though we spent the next day cuddled up together, I thought it best to go the extra mile to make sure we didn't run into anybody she knew. All in hopes that I could convince her to buy some clothes for herself. _Smart one should have done that already! Oh well, better late than never._

"Aw, why not? I insist." I held a random shirt up to her that actually didn't suit her at all but I had the feeling that she would indeed wear it if I said I bought it for her. She was just cute like that. "Now, you know I like seeing you in my clothes and all, but they aren't... you. You know?"

"Well. I just don't want to spend your money." She fiddled with the suspenders she'd currently taken a liking to. _What a coincidence! So did I._ _Hey, out of the gutter._ I rolled my eyes, putting the shirt back on the hanger before pulling her to me.

"I don't mind. You need clothes and what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't buy you anything?" I saw her eyes widen a bit at the 'girlfriend' line._ Gotcha, my lovely._

"But-" she turned back to me completely ready to further attest herself.

"Ah, ah, ah. No buts." I put a finger to her full sweet lips and quickly replaced that finger with my own lips until she eventually sighed and I could tell her resolve was quickly fading. Really, there was no need to be modest. I had no qualms about buying her things, especially things she liked and could wear. _That was a win-win for me because she had awesome taste in clothing._

"Okay. Just this once? I feel funny about you being the sole provider for the both of us." She looked away again with her eyes starting to grow sad. "I used to be able to do that for myself." Seeing her dejected look broke my heart but also made me remember something that had me grinning like an idiot before I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I am the sole provider, Elsa. You are my wife, are you not?" I felt her body go rigid as she sucked in a sharp breath. "Didn't think I remembered that, hm?" I gently lead my nose from her earlobe, along her jaw and up to the tip of her nose. Blue eyes softened substantially as they grew slightly moist with joy. _Go Anna, go Anna go!_ She giggled, rubbing her nose against mine. My internal cheering died out at once as a faint blush dusted my cheeks. That was such a cute gesture, I didn't think I'd ever get used to it. Or maybe my nose was just sensitive. _Who knows?_

Elsa gave me a quick another chaste kiss before taking my hand and leading me to a much better selection of clothes.

* * *

"Hey, how'd the rest of the party go? Sorry we didn't stay longer." I was waiting in the dressing room while Elsa tried on a few sundresses that I couldn't wait to see. She was so pretty she could make art out of a bed sheet!

"Yeah, Marshall said she saw you talking to someone for a second before you pulled Elsa away like that Zorro guy." I rolled my eyes. _Only Kristoff would use a line like that._

"Well, yes. That's exactly how it went down, Kris. I done yelled _'Hi Ho Silver, away'_ and whisked her out into the night away from the evil doers." Deciding that I'd tell him about Rapunzel later, I thought it best to have some fun with him. _Maybe, I mean, we did work together and I was with Elsa._ It wasn't like I could focus when she was around anyway._  
_

"Uh, Silver is actually Tonto's horse from The Lone Ranger, correct?." He cleared his throat in arrogance, like he knew what he was talking about. _Gotcha, dork. _I knew he would stutter on that one the whole time.

"Wrong! Sliver is The Lone Ranger's horse. Now maybe if you put it in Skywalker terms it might have registered better for the both of us." Hey, I was just as big a Space Nut as he was but, I also liked to add flavors to my repertoire of movies.

"Oh okay, like, whatever, Cowgirl." He paused. _Wait for it. _I felt like I already knew what his questions were going to be. "Hey what's Zorro's horse's name anyway? What's the dude's name?" Sometimes he was so clueless, then again, we both had our strong points in the movies or franchises we fan girl-ed over.

"Well, his horse doesn't really have a permanent name, but if you want a list it's either Tornado, Tempest, or hie white horse, Phantom. As for Zorro's real name, it's Don Di-" Elsa then came out wearing a soft yellow dress and I choked on the rest of the name as it tangled my tongue up at the sight of her._ Sweet Odin, that's such an adorable dress!_ I nodded vigorously and she swayed back into the dressing room making me grin like an idiot once more.

"Don Di? Seriously?"_ Aw, damn, Kris! Why'd you have to call now of all times?_

"Don Diego de la Vega. Now, was there a reason you called? I'm sorta busy, Kemosabe." I stood up, hoping the call would be done by the time Elsa modeled her next dress.

"Kemo- You're confusing me here!" Kristoff nearly yelled. I rolled my eyes at his dramatization.

"Don't return to the Dark Side, Luke. Instead, get your fuckin' Westerns in! There ain't nothin' wrong with a little 'Hang 'Em High' now and then." I could see him scratching his head in confusion. _Space Nerd._

"Anyway! I wanted to tell you that I overheard a conversation between Marshall and this other chick. She was saying that her parents would be dropping by for a visit soon. I think her name was- uh-" He inhaled, clearly thinking. "something Wilder?" My blood suddenly went cold. Rapunzel's maiden name wasn't Wilder because that was Elsa's maiden name. Rapunzel's last name was Schuster, so that meant the only other Wilder was-

"Whoa, back up. They're- El- they- visit?" My voice reduced to a whisper. "Elsa's parents? How did they know? Did Rapunzel tell them already? god, Kris my parents are planning on coming out too. What what fuck are gonna do?" My heart began to pound. Would Elsa be okay with this? Holy hell!

"Easy, spaz, I can't even figure out what you just said. Wait, yeah that was her name and yeah I guess they would be Elsa's parents, but isn't that a good thing? We can have a family reunion!" He actually sounded excited.

"That's a horrible plan, Kristoff! She's not ready to see her parents just yet." I bit my lip as Elsa reappeared in a pair of really nice fitting jeans. My heart fluttered as I smiled dreamily at her._ Damn, she looks ready to me- stop perve!_ I gave a cheesy thumbs up and earned a sweet smirk from the blonde goddess. I felt like I was missing out on her little show.

"Why's she not ready? It's her parents for crying out loud!" _Damn I should've told him._ Well, I need to tell him just to catch him up at least.

"Because it's complicated and requires a classroom. Now, I gotta go before my girlfriend starts to think I'm too good to see her model her outfits."

"Wait, you mean Elsa? She's you girl-" knowing I wouldn't hear the end of that one, I hung up. _Sorry bro, but I'm already missing my girl. _But soon after, my thought boiled over like noodles in a pot.

_Oh man! So her parents are coming? My parents are coming! This could either be a good thing or a really, really bad thing. Could I trust her parents? They didn't seem too concerned about Elsa running away and when they found out she was here they suddenly want to visit?_ I growled internally. _Who did they think they were? No, what if they were generally worried about her and just wanted to make sure she was okay?_ I was about to dramatically pull at my hair when Elsa came back out.

"Anna? What's the matter?" Worried blue eyes filled my vision, pulling me out of my internal battle back to the present.

"Hey, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I tried to give her a reassuring smile but she wasn't buying it. _Shit. Could I lie to this woman? Probably not._ I sighed, wrapping myself around her, finding comfort in her warmth, I decided to tell her just what had happened.

* * *

"I'll be right back okay?" I really, really didn't want her going off on her own. Everything in me screamed for me to keep her beside me, but hey, when you're in line for a smoothie (I mean a long ass line) and one of you needs to go? Why the hell wait?

"Alright, I'll be waiting by the fountain." She nodded, handing me the bags she'd been carrying. She insisted that since I bought them, she'd carry them and of course I couldn't argue with her. "You sure you're okay?" I looked into her soft topaz eyes as she nodded. Another reason I didn't want her to be alone was because of what I'd just got done telling her. She took it fine but I could see the slight anxiety begin to creep up on her at the thought of seeing her parents after all these years. _Dammit Kris, why?_

Not two minutes after Elsa excused herself, I felt a pat on my shoulder. _B__ugger off! I only wanna talk to- _I turned and froze, immediately dropping the bags. _Aw, fuck what the hell did SHE__ want now?!_

"J-Jessica?" I couldn't help but stammer. _Shit, shit shit! Not now, please not now!_

"Hey there stranger." Her voice was one that could make a girl wet or a guy hard in two seconds flat and damn, she looked like she hadn't even changed. Still the very hot, very curvy, very big chested, woman that had blown my mind and at the same time had broken my heart all those months ago. She seductively flipped her long red hair over her shoulder, though most of it came back to rest over one of her smokey eyes and I swear a guy behind me fainted. "It's been quite some time, baby. How have you been?" I gulped, suddenly fearing for my life. _god, I can't let Elsa see her, if she does- fuck I don't even want to think of the possibilities that would stir up. _

"Been, good. You? How's the Rodger deal working?" I tried to stop that last part from slipping out but there it was, bitter as an old maid. But it seemed to light her emerald green eyes up like kryptonite. _That's not good._

"Oh, that? That's over, baby. I got tired of him." Jessica chuckled, suddenly reaching up to caress my cheek. "I've actually been missing you like crazy so why don't we get outta here?" I inhaled through my nose, afraid that if I grew too relaxed around her she'd take full advantage of that. Of course it wouldn't have been the first time. Shaking my head from her touch, I quickly picked up the bags around my feet so I could place my order, wondering all the while if that was a good idea anymore. I needed to get away.

"I-I'm actually here with someone, so if you'll excuse me." Deciding that I didn't need a smoothie anymore, I retreated toward the restrooms and not the fountain. _Elsa, where are you? I need you to keep me sane! _I slapped myself mentally. _I thought you were stronger than that. What a pussy._

"Anna, baby, what's the matter?" Her voice slithered around my being, choking me. _Shit! Why couldn't I say anything except stuff that hurts? _She was suddenly standing in front of me, rubbing her hands up and down my arms. "Was it something I said? You of all people should know how I get when I'm turned on." Her fingers tightened as she pushed herself into me, not caring that people were around. "I want you so bad right now, baby." She breathed hotly into my ear. I bit my inner cheek. _What the fuck!_

"What the hell are you doing? You fucking cheated on me remember?" I backed off and was surprised to see surprise on her face which quickly turned into one of her signature smirks.

"That's in the past, doll. I just realized sex is nothing without my little redhead." She advanced again. I reached out to stop her at arms length, which she took as a challenge. _Oh shit! _With strength I didn't know she possessed, she roughly tore my hands from her shoulders, closing the distance once more.

"Stop it, Jess. I'm with somebody else now, so fuck off." I began to struggle at the same time I thought I saw a flash of platinum blonde. _Oh no, please don't tell me that was-_

"Anna?" I jerked my head to the side to see Elsa standing a few feet from my right. _Shit almighty! No! _Blue eyes filled with question but when they turned to see the woman who was basically dry humping me, they turned cold and hostile. _Sweet Odin, just let me die!_

"U-uh, Elsa, this- this isn't wh-what- this isn't what it looks like." I tried to pull away again, but her grip only seemed to tighten.

"So is this the other woman?" Jessica's green eyes also turned hostile as she sized Elsa up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"On the contrary, Anna is with me. So that makes _you_ the _other woman_ in this situation." Elsa's voice was so filled with venom, I felt myself shiver in fear. "Now, release her or I'll be forced to kick your face in." She took a step forward and I swear I felt a cold wind coming from her. Jessica scoffed, pulling me more securely to her.

"In you're dreams, bitch. I had her first. I know what makes her tick, what makes her scream-" _That's it! _I finally managed to wrestle myself free of her grip.

"Enough! I'm with Elsa now, so back the fuck off." I'd barely taken a step back when I felt a vice-like grip on my hand hand again. Jessica then yanked on my arm, making me stumble in surprise. _Big fucking mistake! _And before I knew it, her lips crashed into mine.

Elsa gasped and I wanted to disappear. _Idiot, you're a goddamn idiot!_

* * *

_A/N: 0_0 lol um, yeah that happened. Thanks for the reviews y'all! they mean a lot to yours truly!_


	11. She's Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Get the fuck off of me!" I pushed Jessica away and quickly jumped back, completely horrified. _Shit, shit, shit! How could I let my guard down like that?_ I thought while I wiped my lips like a fifth grader. _How dare she? We weren't even together anymore!_ When I looked back at the woman who attacked me, I saw Elsa standing directly in front of her. That fact that I could positively_ feel_ her anger meant me instantly going to pull her away from Jessica before she really did kick her face in.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little slut? I had Anna first-" I stopped when I heard a loud slap ring throughout the mall. Jessica's hand came up to cover her abused cheek with wide wild eyes. god even _I_ felt that slap.

"Had. Past tense. You _had_ her." Elsa raised her hand again, voice laced with enough venom to drop an elephant. "She's mine now. So fuck off." Elsa's glare held so many dark promises that even Jessica straightened a bit, removing her hand so she could cross her arms and stand defiantly. I could see that the mark on her cheek was a bright one almost as bright as her hair. Elsa meant business. Why did I find myself getting tuned on? _Focus woman!_

"Oh, so you think_ you_ can handle her? You think you know her? You're delusional." Jessica scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, composed as always, even though there was a fire in her hostile eyes. "I know her more than you ever could. I may have only been with her a short time, but that didn't mean she didn't give her heart to me-" _Bitch, say what?!_ I snapped.

Jessica stumbled back a few steps, eyes wider than I'd ever seen them when she stared at me in shock. My hand stung like a bitch. I'd never hit anyone other than Kristoff, but that was still playful hits, but this chick was seriously pushing it and I was getting sick of that bullshit. Plus she'd been calling Elsa names this entire time and that did not, I repeat, did not sit well with me.

"Like hell, I'd give my heart to a sick woman like you." I leaned in dangerously close, actually making Jessica cower just a bit. Who wouldn't? She had Elsa who seemed very intent on putting her in back her place and me inwardly popping my knuckles. _Nobody has the right to talk to or about my girl like that._ "Don't ever call my girlfriend those sadistic names again. And leave us the fuck alone." I growled in anger. Who the hell did she think she was? It was her that was delusional to think I'd give my heart to someone like her. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't work between us, but Jessica had been been pretty adamant about getting me back, it seemed.

"There a problem here ladies?" Snapping away from my thoughts, I looked to see a couple of security guards standing around us. They looked bored, but when all three of us glared at them, they straightened up, reaching for their batons. _Pfft!_

"No. There's no problem, gentlemen." Jessica was the first to speak, flipping her hair so they could see it glitter in the light, before she winked at them. "But feel free to escort me away from these hostile women." She held out both of her bare arms and the guards practically fought over who would be the first to take an arm. When that was settled she turned back to us "This isn't over, baby." She smirked at me.

"Oh, yes it is, _darling._ You had better believe that." Still glaring at her, I pulled Elsa to me possessively as Jessica sauntered away from us, swaying her ass for all to see. _Two-timing, bitch._ I felt the muscles in my jaw begin to ache with all the gritting of my teeth that I'd been doing since she showed up. Fuck I'd never been so pissed off before.

* * *

The drive home was a quiet one, both of us lost in our own worlds, both still fuming about all that shit and I knew Elsa didn't want to talk about it just yet. Honestly, I wasn't ready to tell her about it either.

It had happened unexpectedly. I wasn't even looking for a girlfriend, but it had been a tough week, dealing with outraged parents about me supposedly failing their kids on purpose. god, they were only eight or nine! Why the hell would I flunk them on purpose? Anyway, it was Friday and I wanted nothing more than a drink for all my hard work. Kristoff was out of town visiting his grandmother so I was on my own until the next weekend.

Or so I thought. Marshall had stopped by my classroom to invite me to an all girls night out and of course I agreed. That was just what I needed. So we went out to a local Pub named Maroon's and promptly began drinking. Two or three shots in, I already felt a buzz (I normally don't drink so excuse me for being a lightweight.) I had no idea that Maroon's had live singers until everyone started cheering like a bunch of animals when a random guy announced that Ms. Jessica would be up in a few moments.

Marshall nudged me, pushing another shot into my hand telling me to keep it in my pants when _she_ showed up. I remember thinking with my semi-drunk mind, _how bad could it be?_ That was until she did appear. The way she swayed with the slow, sexy melody of the saxophone, the way her voice instantly hypnotized me, had me dropping that shot into my lap like a fool. The other girls laughed at my stupidity while I tried to clean the mess I'd made up. Jessica noticed me then. She made her way to me, still singing, still sashaying to the rhythm, making my face blow up with red as she caressed my cheek and that was it for me.

Our thing lasted over four months. It was wild, crazy, fun, hot, everything about her was outrageously sexy and it blew my mind. Marshall had warned me that she was no good, Kris hated her and when my parents came to visit, my mother had very strong opinions about her. Everyone had something to say about her but I paid it no mind, she was with me, not them. How idiotic was I? Anyway she ended up cheating on me and that was that.

* * *

I helped carry whatever was left in the trunk into the apartment. By now I had cooled off and was ready to start apologizing to my beautiful blonde goddess, anything to sooth the wounds that had been inflicted internally to her by my sexually deprived ex._ How to go about this though._ I bit my lip as I slowly walked down the hall to the bedroom where Elsa had disappeared in to.

"E-Elsa?" My voice cracked so I cleared it and tried again. "Hey, Elsa? Um.." She didn't turn and I didn't know what to say, I wouldn't ask if she was okay, because, dur she definitely wasn't okay. She was standing away from me, facing the bed. I gulped. _Shit, now I stepped in it._ Now I wasn't sure if I should just leave for a few more minutes or-

Suddenly I found myself pressed up against the wall with Elsa's lips firmly attached to mine. I barely had time to breathe when I felt a sharp pain on my lower lip. I winced as the metallic taste of blood spread over my tongue._ D-did she just-_

"Fuck, did you just bite me?" I was about to bring my hand up to wipe at my lip when, Elsa quickly grabbed both of my wrists, pulling them up over my head and holding them firmly in place. At the same time she managed to get her thigh between my legs making my eyes grow wide _what the hell was she doing? What was I going to do? What-_

Before I could even think about asking, I felt her tongue glide along my chin before sucking my injured lip into her mouth making me groan from how suddenly hot that was and her damned leg wasn't helping either as I slowly began to ride it. She used her free hand to slither down my arms to my bra strap, unsnapping it like a pro. _Ah what was she doing? Whatever it was, I was losing myself in it._

Once that was done, she released my hands so she could yank my shirt off. _Wha-_ I tried to question her this time but she was already back to kissing me, pressing her thigh more firmly between my legs, causing me to moan once more. I instantly began fumbling with her suspenders in order to hopefully get her shirt off too. For about a half a second before I realized,_ Her leg, fuck her leg._ I whimpered, suddenly forgetting about the shirt as my hips began rocking against her thigh.

"E-Elsa-ahh..." my hips picked up speed against the delicious friction her leg was providing. _This was going to be quick-_ I found myself suddenly grinding thin air as Elsa stepped back, looking at me with a blank expression. _Oh no what was that look?_ She'd never looked at me like that before. With my heart still pounding, legs trembling from the loss of contact, I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong. But I did get to.

The bed was under me in a matter of seconds with Elsa already pulling my pants and panties off in one fell swoop. _Fuck._ She then removed her own clothes before straddling my stomach and _oh my god was she wet!_ I bit my lip as my hands suddenly grasped her gorgeous ass, totally ready for whatever would happen. She leaned over, right into my face and uttered the first words she had in hours

"Tell me you're mine, Anna." It was a total command. And it was indescribably_ hot!_ I couldn't even form the words she wanted me to. When I failed to do so she immediately thrust her leg between mine making my cry out, arching my back in pleasure. _My god!_ "Tell me you belong to only me." I opened my eyes to see possessiveness in those blue orbs. _She'd be crazy to think otherwise._ Again, she thrust her leg into me, growling at me before kissing me passionately. My head was spinning by the time she pulled back, looking at me expectantly. _Oh, hot damn was I in love._

"I-I'm yours, Elsa. I belong to you. Only you. I'm sorry-"

"Stop." She cut me off by pinning my arms on either side of my head. Her blue eyes stared into mine with such intensity I could practically_ feel_ her want for me, no I felt it quite literally actually. On my stomach,_ no whoamigod! My own center!_ She kept her gaze on me as she slowly began rocking her hips against mine. I moaned so ready to squeeze my eyes shut as I met her slow thrusts with my own.

"Keep your eyes open. I want to see you come undone." Her voice was husky with desire. Eye's almost completely dilated, mouth slightly parted while she panted with each thrust. _So goddamn beautiful it was insane!_ "Mine" She growled before letting go of my hand so she could skip her fingers down my body in order to find my clit. Once she did I arched into her.

"Y-yours. I'm yours." I let out a short shriek when she thrust into me while adding her fingers. _Oh god oh god!_ She buried her face in my neck as she picked up the pace and I tried desperately to keep up with her. By the time I managed to, she place her thigh behind her hand, adding her weight into each thrust making my eyes roll to back of my head. "F-fuck!" With my free hand, I gripped her shoulder as I grew closer and closer to my sweet release and from her frantic thrusts, I could tell she was nearing her edge too. _S-so, I'm g-going to- _One last thrust and a curl of her fingers was all it took to finish the both of us off.

Elsa threw her head back and cried out in pure ecstasy as I, myself began to spasm along with her as we came together. _Fuck me, _that was the most incredible feeling I'd felt in my whole life. Not once did I ever come at the same time with another girl. _My god it was incredibly hot!_

"Tell me you're mine, Anna." She instantly flipped the both of us over. "Make me yours." I couldn't help the stupid grin that smeared across my lips as I instantly recovered before I leaned in to kiss her sweet lips. "I'm yours, and I'll sure as hell make you mine." I whispered before leaning in again.

_Make no mistake. She's mine._

* * *

_A/N: ^^ yeah, so I might be a little later with the next chapter...just a heads up courtesy, thank you for the reviews in the meantime~ Tootles! _


	12. Something Right

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Shit. You should have told me about Elsa a little sooner, Anna. I would have been like a body guard for you two at Marshall's party instead." Kristoff held his hand out in an _"duh"_ gesture to me, making me roll my eyes.

"My bad. I didn't wanna mess with your Bruce Wayne-ness, what with your cute little suit and tie." I laughed, flicking his forehead. "So. did Batman Jr. get any action or is Catwoman still playing hard to get?" I grinned. "Or is your sidekick, Robin, winning?"

"Aw, shut the hell up, Poison Ivy." He muttered, pushing his half-eaten sandwhich away. "Marshall doesn't like me like that." _For a guy he sure pouts a lot._

"Whatever, I'm sure she likes you, buddy. You're her kind of crazy." I stretched my arms._ After a weekend like that I'm going to need to start working out soon. _The main thing was that I established a firm relationship with my girlfriend.

"Hey what's with your lip?" As his eyes zeroed in on my lower lip, I felt myself warming up from the inside. Like hell I'd tell him Elsa bit me and that wasn't all, I had bites galore that were stealthily hidden within my jacket-shirt. The woman certainly had a thing for biting me but I did not hate it, I actually found it to be just the right amount of sexy as hell and sort of adorable. That didn't mean that I didn't leave my own marks on her flawless skin. Of course thinking about that brought me to another topic to discuss and _what luck, there was Marshall and Olaf._

"Hey guys!" Olaf sidled up to me, grinning like a cheshire cat. I raised a brow at him in question and when he pointed to his lower lip, I looked away. _Of course, he of all people would know ._

"Anna, what happened to your lip? Looks like you bit it, or something." Marshall poked my lip, making me flinch at the unexpected light sting. Well she did bite me hard enough to break the skin- _wait, was Kris the only one-_

"Didja smash your face into the wall when you were-" he cleared his throat pointedly. It took me a second to register what he was implying and when I did, I took his sandwhich, sending it right into his face. Olaf burst out laughing while Marshall giggled, handing him a napkin._ Dick._

"No, Kristoff, I was not getting fresh when this happened."_ Liar. Damn lies, Anna._ "We ran into Jessica." I decided to go for it, but now it was going to sound like-

"Oh, then I hope she looks worse than you!" Kristoff slapped the napkin onto the table, making Marshall jump a bit in her seat. _Really Kris?_ Both Olaf and Marshall gave me the yeah-we-get-that-you-ran-into-her-but-we-totally-know-you're-lying look. Though, I knew I wouldn't get away with it _that_ easliy.

"So, Jessica bit your lip?" _Busted. Damn you Olaf!_ I had that one coming. Kristoff's eyes widened and he looked so dumb because he still had mayonnaise on his chin, which looked completely wrong in my suddenly perverted mind. _Ew, money shot! Wait- right, back to that trick._

"Hell no! Well, she did try to kiss me but-"

"The fuck? Was Elsa with you?" I gently hit the back of Marshall's head, telling her to be appropriate on school grounds even though, I just sorta cursed not two seconds ago.

"Yes she was. You guys should have seen her." I sat up a little straighter as I told them about my girlfriend getting pretty damn possessive of me and even going so far as to threaten Jessica.

"Whoa, I have the weirdest girl-boner ever!" Marshall slapped my back in congrats while the rest of us froze at that comment. _W-who says something like that?_ Sure Marshall was quirky and clever at times but I swear I've never heard something so... juvenile, fall out of that delicate mouth of hers. It was funny as hell!

"What's wrong with you, Marshmallow! You can't talk like that here!" Olaf's face turned incredibly red, so red I could see his scalp changing colors under his pale blonde hair. Kristoff's jaw was still on the floor while I busted a gut laughing. _That is rich!_

"Hi, my name is Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held back a laugh long enough to extend my hand to the now pouting Marshmallow, who pushed my hand away. Seriously this girl never ceased to amaze me.

"A-anyway, what are we going to do about your and her parents, Anna?" Kristoff composed himself, Olaf excused himself, Marshall stopped pouting, and I quit laughing. _Way to ruin it, man. But really, what was I going to do?_ I groaned taking a drink of my water, ignoring the slight irritation from my water bottle to my sore lip.

"We can have another dinner set up at my place this time." Marshall held her hand up like she was a student._ I guess Olaf wasn't coming back?_ It must suck to be a nurse at an Elementary School full of energizer bunnies."Maybe, like a BBQ though!"

"That could work. Anna's parents seem to like you." Kris grinned at her making me roll my eyes in fake disgust. "As for Elsa's parents... who knows how they are." He shrugged. That was true. I wasn't even sure if Elsa really knew them considering they were never around. Speaking of, I still hadn't heard from Rapunzel yet, so I couldn't tell if she was really a friend or foe. A part of me already knew it had been her that told Elsa's mother she was here in Arendelle, so it was a little late to get mad about all of that.

"Rapunzel was telling me that they are at least a little more gentle when it comes to Elsa. I guess something happened awhile back and- oh, I'm sure you know, Anna." Marshall waved her thoughts away. _Duh, Anna! Why don't you just ask her if you can trust her or not? Simpleton._

"So how does she fare? I-I mean, can I trust her? Rapunzel I mean." I scratched the back of my head. It was fine to ask that, right? I needed to be rational here and not lean towards the 'I'm the one that's with her so you can all suck it' deal again. We all know how that went down.

"From what I can see, of course we can trust her. She's a total dork with no malicious intent." Marshall shrugged. _Too bad she didn't really know about Elsa's past._ Kristoff and I looked at each other before looking back at the green eyed woman. _We needed to get her in the loop, sometime._

"If you're sure. I guess we could plan it at your house. My apartment would seem much too crowded with all four esteemed adults."

"In your own defense, you have a lovely apartment." Green eyes narrowed at me. "And yes! My house is so lonely, I'm about to invite Kris to come keep me company." Said guy, choked on thin air and I couldn't help but chuckle._ Go right ahead, Marshmallow! He'd absolutely love that. Sorry Olaf, but I think she's leaning toward my good-for-nothing bro._ Not that I minded, Kris had been crazy about her before Olaf even showed up.

* * *

When I got home, I wanted to do nothing but flop onto my couch with my human blanket known as Elsa. But I had papers to read and grade. _Ugh, it must be Monday._ I opened the door to see Elsa seated comfortably on said couch reading one of the many Manga's that I owned.

"Hey. Whatcha reading?" I dropped my bag beside the couch and slithered up Elsa's legs so I could nuzzle into her stomach._ Mm... now I know why she liked doing this with me. She smelled so nice, felt so sturdy, so warm, so-_

"Would you prefer dinner? Perhaps a bath?" _What?_ I looked up curiously and quickly felt a blush burst on to my face at the title of that particular Manga. "Or would you prefer me?" She then closed the book to grin at my stunned face. _Of all the manga there, she had to choose an Ecchi one?!_ Then again, why'd I still have those? They had been Kristoff's anyway._ Liar, just stop before you hurt yourself, Anna._

"You have an-" she paused, finding the right word. "interesting collection, Anna." The grin was still fixed on her full lips.

"Hey at least these are _books._" I took it and tossed it over the couch making her eyes light up in amusement. "Now, if you found my secret stash of sex toys, we'd need to sit down and talk about life." She then giggled, readjusting herself so both of us could lay more comfortably. Wow, I felt like all the stress from the day just fell right off. _I never wanna move again._

"Sex toys, hm?" I stiffened at the smile in her voice as she kissed the top of my head. _Nice, I think you broke a new record on the be-witty-before-you-lose-your-cool meter._

"U-um, I-I actually d-don't own things like that, you know." _Because you're already perverted enough without all that junk to influence you more than was necessary._ I inwardly rolled my eyes at my stupid brain's accusations.

"I know, Anna. I just like seeing you get worked up." She gave me a firm squeeze. "It's cute." _Ding, ding, ding! K-O!_ I growled into her stomach._ Man, I wasn't the cute one here! How dare she?_ Elsa giggled once more before nudging at me to get off, most likely to check on dinner.

"No. Stay here." I mumbled like a kid. What I didn't expect was her fingers to my sides and I yelped in surprise, before tumbling to the floor. Well she _got me off_ so to say.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna! I didn't think you'd fall." I glared up at my girlfriend from the floor, for only a second before my eyes immediately glued to her neck. _Whoa, how many did I give her? And why wasn't she covering them?_ We did tend to have unsuspecting guests from time to time. She noticed I was staring and looked away shyly.

"I didn't want to cover them." Her voice was just above a whisper._ I swear I'm gonna get sent to the ER if she keeps acting so freaking adorable!_ I chuckled, sitting on my knees to look at her better.

"I-I didn't know I gave y-you that much. You okay?" I lightly touched one that was just below her collarbone.

"I'm fine. How's your lip?" It was her turn to gently touch my lip and I did my best not to wince. _Yeah real sensitive now aren't ya?_

"It's-" my comment got stuck in my throat when she suddenly leaned in to tenderly caress the cut with- _Sweet Odin!_ her tongue. _Ooh, the pain is suddenly delicious! I want more-_ I slapped myself mentally. _Perve._

Once again, she sucked my lower lip into her mouth, making me squirm from the warmth beginning to grow from down below. _god this woman knew which buttons to push and when to push them._ I held back a whimper as I reached up to run my fingers through her soft hair. She let out an appreciative moan when she suddenly repostioned herself on my lap. _Hey, when did I sit back?_ I had no time to wonder as she then began kissing me. I quickly returned her kiss vigorously, not caring that my lip was now stinging._ I could kiss her forever._

My hands had a mind of their own as they manuevered down her neck and further along her back, making her arch slightly into me. I was the first to break for air and ended up shivering when her lips, teeth, and wicked tongue made their way across my shoulder. _When did she get my shirt unbuttoned? Oh well._ My hands continued under her own shirt so I could gently scratch the small of her back. She sighed in bliss, coming back to place her lips on mine once more. Oh if this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up. I should turn off the alarm- _alarm? My alarm clock didn't sound like a timer. Timer? Wait no-_

Elsa pulled back with a sheepish grin before getting up and heading to the kitchen. _Whoo, calm down, tiger._ I chuckled at myself and followed after her with a growling stomach. Seriously, it was like I never ate. Who was I kidding, Elsa was an excellent cook!

* * *

"So, another dinner party?" Was it just me or was this shower hella hotter than usual? I tried desperately to focus on what she'd just said but her dainty hands were currently somewhere that was very distracting for me. I bit my lip and instantly winced. This injury wasn't going to go away if I kept that up._ Fuck._

"Ar- are you ready? For-for all that biz, I mean. 'C-cause I already, you're already, you know!" It was a wonder that she even understood the junk that fell out of my mouth at times like these.

"I'm..." she sighed, turning me toward her. _Oh._ My eyes were like the water, sliding down her wet body. _For the love of all things holy! I was such a pervert. Dum-dum, she's talking to you._ I snapped my eyes back up to find topaz filled with apprehension. "I don't know. It's been so long since I've spoken to them. And on top of that we'll be meeting each other's parents."

"Hey." I gingerly placed my hands on her slippery waist. "You don't have to worry. I'll be there, Kris will be there and my parents are going to love you." A light squeeze made her tense with the first signs of a giggle. "We'll deal with your parents when it all comes down to it. Understand my little forest creature of the east?" I pulled her to me.

"Yes, my hero." She buried her face in my neck gratefully. "Thank you, Anna." She whispered into my ear. I felt the smile on her lips and my heart melted.

I never got to grading those papers.

_Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I must be doing something right_

* * *

_A/N: 5hrs on a plane and that's what I worked on. ^^ thanks for the reviews y'all~_


	13. Looking Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Kristoff totally flipped a table like the Incredible Hulk, I swear he was green with rage. Marshall quickly scurried away from him while Elsa jumped in surprise. _What the-_

"Hey, spaz! What's eatin' ya?" I called from the doorway. I'd just come back from the car with the wine Elsa had chosen at the store before we got here.

"Fucking, League just lost all my damn data!" He threw his hands up dramatically. _He wasn't serious. He could not be serious right now._

"Please." I held the bottles of Moscato to Marshall, who eagerly took them to the kitchen. "Please do not fucking tell me." I inspected the damage to the innocent coffee table. "You are NOT talking about the League of Angels."

"Damned straight I am! I just needed one more battle to be number one and the stupid game cut off, losing everything." He was serious. Elsa had come to stand beside me and she was still holding the bag of steak Kristoff was supposed to be tenderizing. _Perfect._

"Can I borrow this, babe?" She nodded and I kissed her cheek, taking the bag with me. Seeing Marshall in the corner of my eye made me all the more dramatic. I let out a warrior's cry as I leapt at my unsuspecting target.

"Ow! Hey what's- ow! What's your deal, screwy- OW!" He desperately tried to defend himself with his clumsy arms as I continued to wale on him like a wild woman.

"You" _thunk_ "were supposed" _thunk_ "to tenderize these"_ thunk_, "not abuse a table that's not even yours!"_ Thunk thunk_ I stopped when he actually shrunk lower than me, still crying for mercy. But I wasn't done. "So now I'm doing your job for you." I swung and he flattened out on the floor nearly squealing like a girl. A last ditch effort that had Marshall doubling over in laughter while Elsa quietly laughed behind her own hand.

I set my foot on Kristoff's chest, dropping the well tenderized meat flat on his face and straightened up, taking on a heroic pose. "That, my people is how you calm the beast when he gets out of hand."

New laughter erupted from behind us. I looked to see Olaf and- I had to do a double take. What was Sven doing here? He was in my class and all, but why was he with the school nurse?

"Hey, guys!" Olaf's usual greeting. "I guess I really don't need my climbing gear after all." He giggled, giving each of us a hug while Sven gave me his signature lopsided grin. I just had to smile back at that.

"Hi, Ms. Murdock!" He bounded my way and propelled himself into my arms. _Whoa!_

"H-hey Sven. W-what brings you here?"

"Olaf. He wanted to stop by before we got ice-cream." He waved at Elsa a little shyly, hiding behind his overgrowing fringe. Elsa smiled back sweetly, reaching a hand out to him. He was about to take it when Kristoff appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, boy! Gimme five push-ups for not being able to look someone in the eyes while shaking hands!" Sven straightened back up so quickly I thought I heard his neck pop. I glared at Kristoff, raising my fist to his big nose.

"Give him a break, we aren't in school." He chuckled before pulling the boy toward him, ruffling his hair the way one would do to a pet they loved. I rolled my eyes as they walked off to the kitchen when Kristoff mentioned carrots. That kid sure loved his veggies. No wonder Kris liked him so much. _Gee, did he and Olaf have to share everything?_

"He's cute." Cutting my eyes away from the two blokes, I looked to Elsa with a grin of my own.

"Yeah. And his mom's super nice!" _Olaf? When did he-_ Even Elsa was surprised at his sudden appearing._ I mean the guy was short but that didn't mean he could go about stealing from a dragon- wait- how'd I get off on that? I think I was movie deprived._

"His mom?" I raised an eyebrow but he already had his attention on Elsa.

"Hi! I'm Olaf. You must be Anna's girlfriend. Elsa, correct?" Before said woman could anwer, Olaf already had her wrapped up in a giant hug. Blue eyes widened in surprise at me and I shrugged sheepishly. What could I say? The guy was a hugger.

"Y-yes, I am." Elsa awkwardly hugged him back making me snort. Really, I haven't gotten to see her awkward until then. I found myself really liking it.

"Hel-loh! Am I the only one worrying about this party? It's almost one ya know?" Marshall was currently out on a limb (quite literally) trying to hang the lights along the tree. _Oh, shit!_ I quickly ran over to the tree so I could spot her and hopefully break her fall. That is, if she fell. _Dammit Kristoff, get your woman!_

"M-my bad, Marshmallow, I didn't mean to interrupt." Olaf and Elsa made their way over. Good, now if she falls, Olaf can catch her._ Pfft!_ I wiped the stupid grin off my face as Marshall leaned further out, teetering just on the edge.

"She's gonna fall." I finally predicted out loud. _Snap!_ Marshall screamed and everything went into slow motion like the Slo-Mo Guys.

"She's falling." Elsa hesitated on whether to save Marshall or me but I just held out my arms as if I were conjuring something soft for her to land on. To my pleasent surprise, out of nowhere came her knight in dented armor with a carrot still in his mouth. Having no time to catch her properly he became the cushion I'd been trying to conjure up. Marshall landed directly on top of him.

"My hero!" Marshall praised, still seated upon Kristoff who was pretty much sandwhiched into the ground with his carrot an inch away from his mouth.

"My back!" He groaned, un-tensing his body and closing his eyes in mock agony.

"Safe!" I mimicked an umpire while Olaf and Sven jumped up and down clapping and cheering. Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore and promptly began laughing. I mean laughing, like everyone else heard her beautiful voice. Everybody paused, including me and we watched her trying to contain it, going as far as covering her face with both hands and sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest.

We gawked for a heartbeat more before what had just happend, finally seemed to register in our slow brains and the next thing we knew, we were all pretty much dying of laughter.

_Who's an adult here? Abslolutely nobody in this crazy group!_

* * *

"That steak _butter_ be chef worthy, Bjorgman. I got my eyes on you." Marshall narrowed her eyes at him making him roll his own with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah. And you _butter_ mash those potatoes like you're the mayor of potato town." He grinned when she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

_That didn't even make sense!_ I rolled my eyes at the teen lovebirds. _Seriously, just hook up already!_ I was surprised to hear that they were still pretty much the best of friends. Olaf had his, so why didn't Kris just go for it? Elsa finished folding the napkins and settled into my lap making me forget about everything else as I playfully nipped her shoulder. Now don't get me wrong. I could totally be helping out more but they didn't trust me enough and didn't have time to make sure I didn't demolish the house. _Bitches._

"I'm nervous, Anna." It was Elsa's turn to curl into me. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms securely around her.

"I know, baby. But it'll be fine. I'm right here." Kissing her temple, I thought of something that would put at least a smile on her face. "I'm here and those two fools are too. You're with the infamous Three and sometimes-Plus-One-when-he's-not-schmoozing-Sven's-mom Musketeers! We can take anything." _Worked like a charm!_ She was indeed smiling. My grin slowly disappeared as she began to lean in. I leaned in too, completely intent on meeting her halfway. _She smelled so nice._ My eyes fluttered closed as I fel her full lips touched mine.

"Hey! I wanna see your marriage certificate first. my virgin eyes can't take it!" We both froze for a split second before scrambling to our feet as if we were soldiers that were late to formation. I inwardly groaned when I saw who it was.

"Dad! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of us!" I brought my hand up to my forehead. _Darn dude!_ I tried to settle my pounding heart when he came and lifted me up like a sack of flour. I squealed, flailing around, fearing for my life.

"Oh Huey, put her down." I stopped long enough to see my mother grinning at us. "Stop embarrassing her in front of- whoamigod!" She gasped, completely shell shocked.

"Dad, put me down." I patted his back in pleading. _Please! Elsa needs me before she decides mom's a psycho! N-not really, but she really did need me._ I saw slight fear in those topaz pools. "Daddy please! Who knows what mom's gonna do!" I quietly screamed at him and to my relief, he relented, placing me back on my feet.

"Elsa? Please tell me you're Elsa, dear. I need to here these words." She held her hand to her ear expectantly.

"Ma, back off. She's mine." I placed myself firmly between the two women and felt Elsa relax as her hand slid up my back to my shoulder.

"Hello, Anna's Mother. I am Elsa and it's a pleasure to meet you." She said it calm and confidently. I felt so proud.

"Well, she certainly a catch-" I saw a flash of red dash by me and I couldn't stop her. _Oh no! I've unleashed evil unto my beautiful girlfriend!_ I stood horrified as my mother went about checking every square in of Elsa who looked to me with confused, slightly terrified eyes. _C'mon ma!_

"Stop, you're freaking her out, Mommy dearest." Futility, I tried to stop her hands but she was so quick! So where ever she touched, there I touched too. _Aw man, that's not good!_

"Bright, blue eyes, flawless skin, ridiculously white teeth, gorgeous hair, curvy- my god, Anna how on earth did you manage to snag this perfectly marvelous human being?" She'd taken a step back, but my brain hadn't registered that until I heard my name. _What?_

"Anna, y-your hands." Elsa's voice broke a little and my eyes widened seeing one cupping her breast while the other had grabbed her ass. _For the love of-_ even my dad chuckled at my mother's stealthy antics. Now, I know Elsa didn't mind me touching her but not like this. In front of my damn parents

"Mom! Cut that out!" I shoved my hands back in my pockets with a bright blush on my face. "A-anyway. Elsa, these are my parents Huey and Rachel Murdock and you two, this is my wonderfully attractive girlfriend Elsa Wilder." I grinned at her then, making the faintest blush adorn her cheeks as she looked away shyly. Both of their eyes lit up at that.

"It would have been Elsa Schuster had she not run away." Everybody froze on the spot. Elsa snapped her head to the back door and instantly backed up into me, eyes wide with sudden fear. _Oh shit._ I wrapped my arms around her, backing up a few more feet. Her breathing steadily increased and I began to freak out too. _Oh man oh man!_

Elsa's mother was the exact picture of sophisticated grace, like she could be a queen in some other lifetime. Hell, she probably already was! She looked exactly like Elsa and it was a little unsettling. Had it not been for her more grey colored eyes, you probably couldn't tell them apart. She was dressed in a casual-_ly tailored_ purple v-neck blouse accompanied with a white, probably tailored too, skirt. All in all, she was every bit as gorgeous as the woman in my arms. Now her step-father on the other hand had well groomed auburn hair, tall, lean, and very formal too. _Wow, this couple was unbelievable_.

"Hi, Elsa! Anna. I hope you don't mind that I brought my man too." Rapunzel popped up from behind the picture perfect couple. Didn't she tell Marshall that Elsa's parents were more gentle on Elsa? Or was that a lie? Because the people that stood before us looked like the parents from Corpse Bride, but her step-father was taller than Mr. Everglot.

"Won't you introduce her, Elsa? We haven't seen you in years and you can't even spare a hello?" Her mother's voice was cold and distant, making me inwardly wince. _Fuck, this woman could make ice cubes shutter._

"..." Elsa turned suddenly, face red with shame, tears threatening to spill. My eyes widened in fear. _W-wait! No, I know what's supposed to happen here._ I tightened my grip on her. _How the hell dare they?! _Maybe it was foolish of me to think we could do this. No, we could. And we would.

"You are_ not_ going to run away, baby. We can do this, okay? Look at me." I gently coaxed her with my chin and she did after a second of really debating on whether she should run or not. "I love you." She sucked in a breath, stopping all of her body movements. My own breath was shaky, my insides rambled uncontrollably at what I'd known since that first night her beautiful topaz eyes met mine in a chaste kiss on my couch.

"I love you, Elsa." My tongue tingled like it was on fire. It _was_ positively on fire, I wanted to kiss her and_ by Odin I will!_ I caressed her cheek, leaning in to catch her lips with mine. The world faded away, leaving the two of us to ourselves as she finally let out a sob. A sob of joy as she returned my kiss with fervor.

"I love you too, Anna. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that." She sniffled and I wiped a tear from her cheek. Somewhere in the background I heard the chatter of everybody else._ Good, it looks like she's safe for now._

"I think I can relate, my love." I breathed in her scent, relaxing in it through all the chaos that was happening around us. I knew Elsa felt the same because she buried her face in my neck as another sob escaped her. Swaying her from side to side, I whispered sweet nothings to her as we both took comfort and peace in one another. We were going to get through this junk one way or another.

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up._

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so Now it might be a bit before the next update. I barely got in 5hrs of sleep and it's cold! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Tootles~_


	14. Not A Bad Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**xXx**

* * *

"My god! I didn't know they would act like this." Rapunzel's green eyes grew wide with shock. So she really didn't know anything? I had no choice but to glare at her while Elsa sighed heavily beside me. Oh my poor girlfriend hadn't said a word since our confessions and it was starting to bother me. I mean, she was generally quiet, but this sort of silence, like she was _afraid_ to say something was not sitting well with me.

"So what are we going to do?" Kristoff brought us two glasses of wine which Elsa gratefully took. She definitely needed it and so did I.

"We're going to be human beings that are going to be eating delicioulsly burnt food. Plus, my parents adore her, so they'll see to it that Elsa doesn't get too much shit from her parents." It was true. Earlier while I tried to settle Elsa down, my parents had stepped right in, distracting the Schusters' like they'd been old friends. And they still were talking to them, seeing as how both of our fathers made pretty good money. Of course, my family didn't compare to either Elsa's or Marshall's but my dad could keep up with all of that big talk, seeing as how he was a big lawyer and all.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Rapunzel reached out to touch Elsa who immediately grasped my hand for comfort. _Dammit, she's so freaked out! If anybody mentions that monster, I have no real way to stop her from running again. So be it, I'll chase her if I have to._ Rapunzel stopped mid reach and instead gave her a sad apologetic smile before going off to join her boyfriend who was helping Kristoff with the rest of the food. I couldn't stay mad at that brunette, she most likely just let it slip out of her mouth when she let her parents know how the Wolfensteins' party went.

"Hey, my darlings. How's everything?" Marshall had just joined us with her own glass of wine when my mom sat across from me, also with a glass of red wine.

"It's great Mrs. Murdock. I think." Emerald green eyes looked worriedly to the platinum blonde that had suddenly found my fingers very interesting. I could feel a cold glare bore into my forehead as I gently pulled her fingers to my mouth so I could kiss them, but I ignored it because those pretty blue eyes had followed our hands up, watched my lips purse to kiss them, and finally up to meet my eyes. I couldn't read her expression, but I did my best to give her the most stupid look I could muster. Which ultimately left my face with a dark blush, considering Elsa wasn't the only one who saw it. She did manage to smile, but it disappeared as she leaned in to place her forehead against mine. I reveled in her soft scent.

"I got you, baby. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, okay?" I pulled both of her hands to my chest. "Once this is over with, we can go home and not come back out for awhile, We'll seclude ourselves and it'll just be me and you. O-or you and I." _Stupid teacher grammar._ I swirled my thumbs around her hands as soothingly as I could.

"You promise?" It was quiet but, ah, it felt so damn good to hear her beautiful voice once again. I had to grin at her while nodding vigorously. I'd do anything for her.

"I'll see to it. Why don't you take some time off and head up to the cabin, Anna? For crying out loud, all of you do not need to work yourselves into the ground. Marshall." Teal eyes narrowed toward said woman who hadn't taken a sick day in, oh forever. She had at least a month of paid leave, or was that how they did teachers? _Dear Odin I didn't even know._

"That sounds like an awesome idea mom." I didn't even realize that Elsa had taken another gulp of her wine before settling into my lap. "But we all teach at the same school, so wouldn't it be weird for them to call in three subs at once?" I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist possessively.

"Sweetheart I didn't mean forever! I meant for like, oh I don't know, Labor Day weekend, perhaps?" The ginger known as my mother had a very valid point. That was like a week away!

"Aren't you two the sweetest couple ever." Elsa had been absentmindedly playing with my braid when that cold voice blew around us, making said woman sit straight up, eyes wide as her mother sat next to my mother. I fastened my arms more securely around the waist I'd already been holding as I chanced a look into those odd grey-ish blue eyes of Elana Wilder- Schuster? Did she happen to have a hyphen in her name? Goes to show how much I know about the woman.

"Well of course they are! I have never seen my Anna so happy." My mother beamed at us.

"And I haven't seen my daughter in at least five years." Elsa's mother all but snapped. "How are you, dear?" She looked to the woman on my lap expectantly while I held back a growl. _Be nice, Anna._

She was silent for a moment more before answering in a quiet tone as if she'd break glass. "I am doing fine." I could tell she still wasn't looking at her mother, but she managed to speak so that was a better sign, but she hadn't relaxed just yet either. Her body was so rigid, it felt like I was holding a doll.

"Oh are you? Seriously, when was the last time you saw a doctor? All those years on the road must have given you some sort of disease." Elsa shifted uncomfortably. _The fuck? Like she wasn't careful out there. Breathe, Anna._ "I would have liked to kept track of you once you left, but you were so ready to forget-" _That's it!_

"Kept track of her? What is Elsa to you, a fucking animal?" _Was she insane?_ "And why the hell wouldn't she want to forget that hell pit you call a home?" I couldn't take it anymore. Elsa allowed me to lift her shirt up, showing off the scars she adorned there. "As if she needed more reasons to stick around. You didn't protect her then and what the fuck makes you think you would have protected her in the future? At least here, she knows she's safe and loved." My mother gasped and Marshall's eyes widened at the sight of her abused stomach. Elsa's arms tightened around my neck and shoulders. I could tell she was close to tears.

Grey-blue eyes narrowed at me. "We did protect her. Hans has been sent to a mental institute-"

"But all that shit before he got sent there!" Elsa's mother froze. "Didn't think I knew about that, huh? Hell, I probably know more about Elsa than you do". I really couldn't hold back anymore. My poor girlfriend had been so scared this whole time. Haunted by her past and it felt like it was time get it out in the open. "Look I know you two were busy. But damn it, too busy to listen to the pleas of your youngest daughter? _You_ of all people!" I glared directly at the blonde. "Elsa is _your_ daughter and you didn't seem to give two shits about her once you remarried. For crying out loud, was money that much more important? And now that same daughter can't even speak to you anymore because she fears you'll just shut her out again, whose more afraid of your husband because he resembles that pervert that abused her for all of those years while you turned the other cheek." I was so close to screaming at her.

"I-I- how was I to know that was happening?!" Elsa's mother stood to her feet, defiantely. My own mother stood and so did Marshall, ready to step in at any time.

"Oh I don't know. _Mother's Instinct?_ When she came to you for help didn't you look her in her big gorgeous blue eyes? If you had, I'm sure you would have seen what was going on as clear as fucking day." I growled and Elsa sniffled, finally releasing some of the tears that had been wanting to escape.

"Anna, calm down, sweetie." My mom came to my side to place a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright my dears." She whispered more quietly.

"I had no idea." Marshall also patted my and Elsa's shoulder. "Hell, let's take next Friday and Monday off then. I think we need a break from all this drama."

"Who says Elsa's staying here?" _Aw, fuck. What now?_ We looked up to find Elsa's step-father standing beside Elsa's mother. _No way._ Elsa's grip turned deadly and I swear I could have choked. _No way in hell._

"I do." I directed my hostile glare at the two of them. "_I_ say she stays, or I swear, you will have to pry her from my cold dead hands." My anger from encountering Jessica seemed like an innocent banter compared to the rage I now felt. "Even if you manage that, you can bet your asses I'll be back to haunt you for the rest of your goddam lives. I'll make you feel the same way my girlfriend has been feeling since your sick son of a whore put his filthy hands on her." Even Elsa stared open-mouthed at me. _Whoa who knew I had that in me?_ "She's mine." I growled like a feral animal. If I wasn't so damn proud of myself for not stuttering or shrinking away from saying all of that, I would have been freaked out at my own behavior.

Everything went quiet, even the crickets. Eugene, Rapunzel, my dad, and Kristoff had also gathered around the rest of us and were gaping at me too but I was too riled up to care. _Who the hell did they think they were? Coming here with even the slightest hope of taking this beautiful human from me? I'd like to see them try._

"And she's mine. I won't go anywhere with the two of you." _Elsa's voice!_ I gave her a gentle squeeze, letting her know I was there, still fuming, but still coherent enough to hear what she wanted to say. "I'm sure you'll respect my wishes now that everything has been laid out for your blind eyes to finally see." She grew more conifident. "I was a coward. Afraid to face you because you would have more than likely ignored me just as you did all those times I tried." Looking around, she continued. "Now, I've found someone that likes me for who I am, regardless of my-" She hesitated as slight discomfort crossed her eyes. "disgusting past." Her voice grew thick with emotion and I rubbed comforting circles onto her thigh, completely proud of her for having stood up for herself. _That's my girl._

"And her friends are just as accepting as she is." Marshall spoke up from my right. "I would tell the two of you to get off my property immediately for trying to take my best friend's girlfriend away from her, but that would be very rude. So. Why don't we eat something and then I'll chase you out." It wasn't a suggestion.

Again there was silence, except everyone now had their eyes on the Schusters'. A grin broke out across Mr. Schuster's face suddenly before he guffawed. I raised an eyebrow. _What the?_ Even Elsa's mother had a pleased grin on her face.

"Well played, Ms. Murdock!" Mr. Schuster stopped laughing immediately, straightening his tie. "I think we've seen what we needed to see, don't you think dear?" Elsa's mother nodded and they turned to go. "You'll be hearing from us." _They hadn't even eaten yet. What was the purpose of them visiting then?_

"Wait, what does that mean?" I called after them but I only got a backwards wave from Elsa's mother which ultimately sent a million different scenarios rushing through my mind as I heard their car start up. _Oh crap! They might issue a warrant for me, they might kidnap Elsa and hold her prisoner while I'm in prison! They could sue my dad for something he didn't do, they could start something with the Wolfensteins' fuck they could do whatever they wanted! What was I going to do? I needed to protect Elsa!_

"Easy, Anna. I'll see to it that nothing happens to you two." Kristoff ruffled my hair assuredly. "You know my uncle. Oh. And me too." He grinned.

"Count the rest of us in on that." Rapunzel timidly added with her boyfriend next to her. "Seriously, I've never seen them act like that."

"It looked like they were testing the both you to me." My mom kissed my head and smiled gently at Elsa, who hadn't budged from my lap. "Don't put too much thought into it. All of you. Elsa's a big girl and she can decide her own future. Though, I hope it includes Anna." She snickered and jumped away like I'd try to smack her.

"Mom!" And just like that, I went from the badass-bulletproof-girlfriend to a sputtering, blushing little kid.

"Well, I don't know what's going on here, but I know I can't think on an empty stomach." My dad waved our comments away before heading to the grill. I had to roll my eyes at that. _Always hungry like Jughead and all those Anime characters._ People often joked about whether or not my mom fed him, considering he was pretty langly, but every bit as built as Kristoff. Eh, who know what he was made of. _Yup, just like that Five-Tailed Fox._

"Yes! Let's eat, drink and be merry!" Marshall clapped her hands, dismissing the somewhat hostile-yet-awkward atmosphere.

We'd worry about the Schusters' when the time came.

xX

* * *

"Nnngh!" i did all I could to not make too much noise, but it was proving very difficult, considering I was bent over the sink with Elsa griding into me from behind while her fingers slid in and out of me at a fast, hard pace. _My god the thrusts of her fingers were perfectly insync with her hip thrusts, i-it felt like-_ I stifled another moan as her teeth dug into my shoulder making my hips jerk sharply back into her.

"Mine." She stated firmly at the same time she thrust into me. _Yes! Oh fuck yes!_

"Y-yours." I felt myself getting swept up in those blissfull waves, I was so close. Through the intensity of being fucked sensless in a bathroom at my best friend's house, I managed to straighten up, awkwardly wrapping my arm around her head in order to kiss the woman behind me. She wasted no time and fused our lips together, slowing her strokes to prolong our releases.

"Mine." I said through the kiss and this time, in the heat of passion, I bit her too, but not hard enough to break the skin. Though it was enough to send a third finger plunging into me and then to my surprise, a fourth. _Oh. OH, fuck!_ I let go of her lip as I gasped, instantly bucking my hips as my release drew closer and closer.

"Yours." Her own hips increased in their grinding against my ass, letting me know she was right there with me. I braced myself against the sink when each of my senses began to fade, I couldn't hear or smell anything, I only felt. Felt her fingers twist inside of me and I tumbled into paradise. I wanted to scream, cry out, moan, anything, but it all got caught in my throat as I threw my head back in pure ecstasy. Elsa managed to let out a gutteral moan as she came undone, though.

She removed her fingers, making me groan with the last shocks of my mind blowing orgasm. I gasped, trying to catch my breath while I slumped against the sink. I swear, with Elsa, everytime felt like the first time. Though I don't think I'd ever had that many fingers in me so it took a little longer for me to recover. _D-dumbass, you sound like a p-pussy._ Grinning like an idiot, I continued breathing like I'd run a marathon, ignoring that my shoulder was plusing along with my body. Though, I had to briefly wonder if she broke the skin there or not. _Oh, well._ I'd find out soon enough.

"Are- are you okay, Anna?" Elsa had recovered and was now staring at me questioningly while she cleaned her fingers- I nearly fainted when she licked those fingers! _Sweet Odin I won't survive! So intimate- right in front of me. H-had she no shame? _Aw, who was I kidding, they were absolutely soaked even before she began cleaning them._ Had I no shame?_ Another grin spread across my face as I basked in the afterglow.

"I think you broke me." I chuckled like a fool. _If she did, it was sure as hell worth it!_ Blue eyes turned surprised before turning shy and slightly embarrassed. "D-don't even think about apologizing." I finally managed to stand up so I could look into those topaz orbs that had been filled with desire not too long ago. "My mind is just blown is all." Her lower lip was slightly bruised from my failed attempt at biting, which lead me to think that I'd leave all the biting up to her instead. At least she did it gracefully and I found myself really liking the way she did it. It was like her signature, her claim, I was definitely hers.

"I love you, Anna." She looked to my feet, biting at her bruised lip and twisting her now clean fingers in the hem of her ruffled shirt. _Sweet Titans, she was so cute!_ When it all came down to it, she was adorable through and through.

"You can look at me when you tell me that, Vove." I put my pointer and thumb under her chin, pulling until she faced me. "I love you, too. Very much. And nobody is going to take you away from me." The smile that she gave me was so bright and pure that I felt like I could cry.

_Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me._

_xXx_

_A/N: Yeah...sorry if the format's off. (I'm uploading from my phone.) Anyway ,thanks for the reviews! Y'all are awesome^^ and I'll try to get more chapters in as soon as I can. Tootles~_


	15. For the Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

xXx

* * *

I was right in the middle of introducing my students to nouns and pronouns when I saw a flash of platinum blonde in the corner of my eye. At first, I didn't think anything, all I wanted to do was teach the junk so we could move on to a different subject (english really wasn't my thing) but when I chanced another glance at my door, I stuttered to a stop. Wide blue eyes stared back at me from the window in the door. _What the-_

"Uh, Sabastian. You're in charge. I'll be right back." I was already walking to the door. _Why was Elsa here? How'd she get here?_ Once I opened the door, she quickly grabbed my wrist, yanking me the rest of the way out. I had no time to think anything as she began checking me out like a TSA security guard, patting me down, feeling along my arms, lifting my shirt up-

"H-hey, ju-just what are-"

"Are you okay, Anna?" She still hadn't stopped roving her hands all over me and I strangely began to feel a little turned on by it. _What's wrong with you?! You're in the middle of a lecture!_ I slapped myself mentally as a blush spread across my face at my indecent behavior.

"O-of course I'm okay! I-I-I- Elsa, hey- st-stop-" I managed to grasp her hands just as they took hold of my ass. _Whoo- anymore frisking and I would have ended up dragging her to the bathroom. Enough!_ "I-I'm fine. Why would- hey, what are you doing here? How did you-" her lips cut me off for a second before she pulled back with apologetic eyes. What the hell was going on?! Not that I minded her visting, hell, I was happy to see her, but she looked absolutely freaked out, like she thought I was injured or something.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt you at work but Kristoff stopped by and said you were in some sort of trouble at school, so I took your car and came here to check to make sure you were okay." She suddenly gripped my shoulders, not breaking eye-contact. _Light bulb!_ I inwardly groaned as it dawned on me. _That asshole!_ I'd forgotten that I caught a ride with him this morning so Elsa could load our bags into my car for this weekend. He probably wanted to- I mentally face-palmed _of course!_

"I'm fine, Love. That idiot just wanted to load us all into his Caravan so he needed to distract you so you wouldn't put our stuff in the car." I shook my head and gently pulled her to me, smoothing my hands up and down her back, not caring if anyone saw. "Guess we aren't traveling to the cabin alone." _A fucking mini-van. Who does that?_ We do apparently.

"So, you're okay?" I pulled back to see that she still looked a little distraught. Kristoff was gonna pay for scaring her.

"Unless you count that fight between a kid and his little brother this morning." I grinned as she finally seemed to calm down. "Yes, I'm A-okay. Sorry that butthead scared you." I kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Murdock! I don't pay you to show off your girlfriend on school grounds." _Oh man, I let my guard down!_ We both froze and Elsa looked around in panic.

"Down here, Dah-ling." Elsa jumped when I heard Ms. Mode smack her hip, looking down she instantly let go of me so she could back up. The smirk the shorter woman, had made my face flush once more.

"So. Who is this, Anna? Don't just stand there like a cow staring at a fence post! Introduce me." She slowly made her way around Elsa who carefully watched her without so much as moving her v-neck/skinny jeaned, gorgeous body. _Wait, did she just call me a cow? The little-_ she ended up slapping my stomach with that damned newspaper that she always seemed to have. _Who in their right mind would hire her for a principal-_ my thoughts were cut short as she readied her trusty weapon at me once again with fire in her eyes.

"O-okay! T-this is E-Elsa, my girl-girlfriend!" I shielded myself, even lifting a leg up in defence. _Who knew what that newspaper-wielding-hobbit-_ "P-please have mercy!" Ms. Mode quirked an eyebrow, giving me a dumb look before inspecting my poor girlfriend further. _Oh_. I thought I'd said the 'hobbit' bit out loud. _Idiot._

"So, Elsa-my-girlfriend, you know you can't come waltzing in here without a Visitor's Pass, riiight?" She pushed her glasses up, narrowing her eyes at Elsa before jumping up, catching pale cheeks between her hands and pulling the taller woman down so she was at eye level. "Forget that, dear. Let's see that face of yours." Elsa's arms stuck out awkwardly, knees bent at an odd angle, and her whole body was shaped like a question mark as the short woman examined her face. I swear, if I wasn't concerned about those surprised, slightly terrified topaz colored eyes, I would have no doubt doubled over in laughter at that sight!

"I used to design for models before they kicked me out for sending too many visciously skinny bow-legged girls, not women! home weeping themselves dry. But you, my god! You have the exact traits many girls yearn for. Even your girlfriend here." She gestured to me and I gulped. _What? Me?_ "Even though her bust size isn't big like yours, you both have model worthy bodies! Please, allow me to give you a job here." Both Elsa's and my eyes widened. _No way, n-not like I didn't want Elsa working with me, but-_ then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, don't tell me." By now Elsa had ended up kneeling in front of Ms. Mode, who still hadn't let go of her now blushing cheeks. "Are you seriously hiring all of us younger women for our bodies? I-I mean, yes we have college degrees but, this is an Intermediate school! For crying out loud you have Ariel as a 'sychronized swimming' coach. We don't even have-"

"Of course, Dah-ling! Once I quit this job, I will go back to designing and all of you will come with me. Then, thirty years from now, I can finally say that I used to design for goddesses!" She chuckled, throwing her hands up a little too sinisterly for my liking. _Was she serious?_ Well, she did seem loony at times. The poor woman. No wonder we were all scared of her.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass." Elsa commented, standing back to her feet. "I'm only comfortable showing my body to Anna and Anna alone." She gave me a shy smile and I couldn't stop the stupid grin or blush from taking over my face at that little confession. _Gods, that woman could melt me with that innocent look of hers._

Ms. Mode caught the looks we gave each other and huffed. "Yes, yes, yes, I know. Some people cannot handle my truth or my vision! Now, you-" she pointed at me. "Get back to that thing called teaching. And you-" she then pointed at Elsa "My offer stands, but feel free to stick around with your Anna." Turning on her heel she smacked her newspaper to my ass making me yelp in surprise. "No hanky-panky here either! This is an Elementary so be professional around those darling little creatures."

When she was gone I couldn't help but let out the laugh that had been wanting to erupt since she freaked Elsa out. Said woman's face turned several colors before she let out her own quiet giggle. It's times like this that I forget I'm working with kids. The whole staff acted much more childish than they did!

"The nerve of that woman." While I caught my breath, Elsa smiled at me.

"You are model worthy, you know?" She took my hand and placed a kiss to it. _Aw, damn!_ Now my blush was back. _I'm not the gorgeous one here._ "But you're my model." Her eyes turned possessive, making me gulp heatedly. _No hanky-panky she said! What did that even mean? Hey you're in school!_ But the way she was looking at me had my libido slowly begin to rear its head.

"O-of course I am. And you're mine. Only m-mine." _That plane suddenly crashed into the side of a mountain. Well, at least you tried to be dominant there-_ a low rumble came from her throat when she leaned in to kiss me. _Oh, I guess it worked- work!_ I tumbled back into reality. "Ass- class! I-I have- Sven- a-a class- going down- I gotta class to teach!" Elsa stopped herself from going any further which made me glad and disappointed at the same time. _Ooo, boy!_ Yeah, I probably couldn't work in the same building with her and from the looks of it, she wouldn't be able to focus either. She cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair she smirked at me.

"Right. Sorry, Anna." I shook my head, clearing the last bits of perviness from it before gingerly taking her hand.

"Hey, I was right there with you." I shrugged sheepishly. "So don't apologize. Now, let's go introduce you to this lollipop gang of mine."

Xxx

* * *

"Ow! Why do you find it necessary to beat me- ow! All the time?" Kristoff held his hiking bag in front of him in self-defense.

"Because, you always find it necessary to scare my girlfriend." I sighed, handing him yet another one of Marshall's bags. _That dame was taking everything but the kitchen sink!_ "And it's also the sign of this magical thing called friendship." He snorted before patting my head like a kid.

"Okay, sure dearest best friend." I slapped his hand away. "Or Thunder Buddy!" He brought me in for a noogie while I struggled to get out of it.

"Of course you _would_ bring up that godforsaken teddy bear." I rolled my eyes, playfully shoving the wall of a man. "More like Freddy-bear, considering how evil he is."

"Hey, shut your trap! Ted rocks and I'm not pointing fingers but who has the exact bear?" He sniffed indignantly and nudged me.

"Fine, fine, whatever." He wasn't wrong so who was I to call him out on it? _Mr. Macfarland was funny as hell._ I turned to see Marshall handing Elsa another bag. "Seriously, how many bags does she need? You'd think we were going to summer in Hawaii."

"Maybe she is." Kristoff shrugged. "When was the last time either of us had a day off?"

"Uh, _you_ sorta got a break yesterday." I pointed out, glaring at him. "Not to mention the rest of today."

"Hey! I went to borrow the van from Grammy, not to mention load it up with all this girl junk but don't think I didn't think about my bestest buddy the whole time." He put his hands up in surrender. I wanted to hit him but the girls had just showed up. Also a million different responses went through my mind, but I was too lazy to act on them.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Marshall said as she put her sunglasses on, tossing her glossy hair back and hitting Elsa in the face. She flinched at the unsuspecting contact, eyes widening before her face scrunched up and she let out the cutest sneeze I'd ever heard. My heart skipped a beat when blue eyes saw me biting my lip to keep from giggling, which ultimately led her to glare playfully and stick her tongue out at me. _Dear Odin that was fucking priceless! Not to mention the most adorable thing in the history of adorable things!_

"My god you are so endearing, Love!" I wrapped my arms around Elsa after she gave that last bag to Kristoff. She let out an uncharacteristic grunt, mumbling about long hair as she purposely rubbed her nose into my neck. _D'awww!_ I snorted, unable to keep it in anymore.

"One last stop and then we can go!" Kristoff opened the doors for us like the gentleman he was supposed to be. _Wait- one more stop?_

"So that means Olaf's coming too?" I raised an eyebrow at him before getting distracted by my girlfriend's hypnotizing backside as she made her way to the back seat of the mini-van. Kristoff snorted, gently hitting the back of my head, making me growl at him.

"Sven too. Guess his mom's busy or something." _Huh, well, at least Kristoff won't be bored._ Yeah, we hadn't been out there in awhile.

"The more the merrier I guess." I shrugged, hoping the little guy wouldn't mind seeing his teacher schmoozing another woman and possibly drinking. _Definitely drinking._ "So, what the hell are we waiting for?" I gave his arm a slap before climbing in as well. _What joy, having to spend the weekend with a student!_ Though my heart went out to poor Sven, seeing as he was going to be the student that spent Labor Day weekend with people from his school.

Xxx

* * *

The ride was a pretty long one considering Kristoff drove like an old woman and he was having too much fun trying to outsing Olaf and Sven with whatever stupid song played on the radio. Elsa did a really good job of distracting me though, so it wasn't the end of the world as it would have been if I were still single.

Elsa's head was in my lap and we were currently having a staring contest with the winner- well we didn't get that far and so when we eventually pulled into my parents' property, I found myself blinking in surprise. "Already?"

"I win." Elsa poked my stomach before sitting up to take in her surroundings. Her eyes widened in awe once she got a look at the cabin. It was nice, all wood, overlooking a lake, big glass windows, two stories, surrounded by trees and mountains. Guess it was more of a lakehouse, though my parents had more than one so, we referred to them all as cabins.

"It's humongous!" Sven's eyes were like saucers.

"Gigantic!" Olaf' put in, for fun. He'd been here before.

"Somewhere in that zone." I also added for fun, poking Elsa's side in order to get even from her earlier poke to my belly.

"No, it's _Ginormous_." Marshall stated like she could never be wong about anything in the universe. I actually heard Elsa quietly snort at that one. _Which reminded me-_

"Dibs on the Master Bedroom!" Both Kristoff and I announced at the same time. From the rearview mirror I saw his eyes narrow at me.

"Whatever. You had it last time." I said as the van came to a stop without him or I breaking eye-contact. _Oh, that's how it is?_ I felt the keys burning a hole in my pocket. He unbuckled himself and my running muscles tensed. From where we were parked, it was about half a mile to the front porch. _That was dirty!_ Last time I wasn't in the backseat. But this time I had a reason to fight for that room too. Winking at a curious Elsa, I readied myself more. "Bring it, princess." I smirked.

"Five on Anna." Marshall held her hand out to Olaf who giggled.

"I don't know, Kris did win last time." He still took her hand. "But you're on." My body tingled with adrenaline. I waited for my dorky friend to give the signal and when he did, Olaf nearly landed in Sven's lap trying to get out of my way as I scrambled out of the van.

"That room is mine!" He sprinted right by me. I anticipated that, seeing as fitness was his thing, but I wasn't going down without a fight! Luckily, most of the drive way was covered in grass so when I tackled him, we slid a few feet before he basically tossed me off of him, continuing to run again, but I twisted my body, successfully tripping him with my leg. Once he was down, I tried to get by him, only to have his hand grab my foot, making me nearly do a face plant. He got back up and in a last ditch effort, I rolled, making him stumble awkwardly and I barely got out of the way as he ultimately came crashing down like a tree. I pushed myself away from him before quickly getting to my feet and spriting the rest of the way to the porch with Kristoff already back on my heels.

"HAH! Suck on that!" Out of shape, out of breath, sweaty, dirty and already bruised, I stood victorious while Kristoff splayed out under me, conceading his defeat.

"I totally let you win." He coughed like an old man as the van pulled up. I jumped over my fallen friend to help Elsa out of the van. Her eyes immediately looked over my body before she gave me an impish smirk.

"Well, that was very-" she then slid her arms around my neck and I watched her eyes go from topaz to sapphire as she leaned in. "Stimulating." She husked into my ear and suddenly my body wasn't on fire with victory anymore.

_I did it for that long hair falling down laying on her shoulders, those blue eyes wanting me to hold her. I did it for the girl._

_xXx_

* * *

_A/N: umm... I bet it was important^^ Reviews=happiness!_


	16. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope.**

* * *

Breakfast was unusually, awkwardly, quiet as Elsa and I came down. For one, my parents were there and everyone seemed to be ready to explode in laughter at any minute. _Why were they here in the first place?_ Olaf was biting on his thumbnail as his cheeks adorned a peculiar flush. Kristoff was playing checkers with Sven but also looked thoroughly embarrassed and Marshall ducked her head, instantly busying herself in adding eggs to everyone's plates. _Okay? Did we miss something?_ I looked to Elsa who seemed just as confused at first until a snort came from Olaf and just like that, blue eyes widened before her face turned red with embarrassment as well.

"So tell me, my dearest Anna." Looking away from my blushing girlfriend, I got a hold of my mother's mischievious teal eyes and that equally devious smirk. Something about that look had me instantly begin to flush. "Is Elsa really _that_ good?" _Fucking. Hell._ My entire body blew up in a horrifically-embarrassed-oh-my-fucking-god- blush that was for sure going to send me to the hospital. _No, no, no! Not them! They didn't spend the night did they? _My dad snorted, chuckling behind his newspaper._ Shit! _

"So we got in lastnight-" Mother continued, pouring cream into her coffee. _Oh, hell no!_ "We, for some reason, thought that the master bedroom would be empty, so I went to check-" _Please. Ancestors take me now!_ "The door was locked when I tried-" Elsa looked like she wanted to run away and I would be right beside her. "My dear, even_ I _don't make those kinds of sounds-" I'd heard enough.

"We're going out for breakfast!" I promptly turned to my shell-shocked-red-faced girlfriend, took her hand and yanked her out of there before my insane mother could say anymore. Or worse, if everybody else joined in.

Once we got to the van, I was relieved to see that the keys were still patiently waiting in the ignition. It didn't hit me until I tried to open the door and ended up with a broken nail when the handle snapped back in place. I stared dumbly at the door before trying the sliding door and when that didn't work, I pressed my face up against the window seeing the driver door locked as well. _Ha-ha, you're joking._

"What genius locks the keys in their vehicle?" I mumbled, leaning against the door. _You_. I shook my head. _That was only one time and I sure as hell got the keys back myself. Okay, so I did the smart thing and called someone._ Running my hands through my hair, I got a look at Elsa's face that was still a lot more red than I'd ever seen it. _Freaking- mom and her big mouth! _The woman had no shame.

"You okay, Love?" I tenderly cupped her warm cheeks. She didn't look at me. Instead, she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and I could tell she was holding back a laugh. My own blush hadn't settled either but seeing her like that had my own laughter begin to build. _Holy crap! Totally busted._ And by none other than my crazy parents. Elsa quickly buried her face in my neck as the dam broke.

"god, I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life." Elsa's voice was barely coherent as our bodies shook with uncanned laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You and me both, baby." I gripped her shirt, unable to breathe but still laughing like I'd been infused with laughing gas.

We sank to the ground in a heaving mess after a few dangerous non-breathing minutes and she laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you." I whispered into her hair before kissing it and giving her a tight squeeze.

"I love you, Anna. And your parents." Elsa chuckled, repositioning herself in my lap and nuzzling into the base of my neck. I snorted arrogantly but didn't hesitate to smile like a fool. She reminded me of a cat because even though she was taller than me, she always managed to fit comfortably in my lap or on top of me at times like these, regardless of where we were.

"Yeah, yeah. But as you know, they can be a pain sometimes." It was my turn to chuckle.

"I resent that!" Startled, we both looked up to see my mom who had her arms crossed in feigned hurt. "I thought you two would be halfway to Katmandu by now."

"Hi, mom." I grinned at her, no longer ready to hide under a rock. "The keys are locked in the van so I guess we'll enjoy breakfast with the rest of you crazy lot." Though, I wasn't ready to get up just yet.

* * *

Mom and Dad left shortly after lunch, saying that they had only stayed the night, before continuing their annual Labor Day road trip. Now that might sound weird, but my mother loved to drive and my dad, being the adventurous type, always had plans for driving somewhere. Anyway we talked, laughed, dad drank a few with the guys, and they teased Elsa and I a little more before they finally called it quits.

Elsa and I had lounged around on the dock while Kristoff, Olaf and Marshall tried to get the van doors unlocked. When Marshall finally suggested breaking a window that she'd pay for, Elsa stepped in. Turns out all she needed was a wire. A wire that we found on the pier after I nearly tripped over it, which was a damned close call considering the water below.

They had been surprised when she eventually got the door open but I already knew the answer to that. She'd told them that she learned to unlock and hot-wire vehicles while on her adventures of escaping her past. Kristoff had to wrap her up in a hug as a grateful thanks for not having to break one of his Grammy's windows. Marshall and Olaf got their hugs in soon after and Elsa, sweet, sweet, Elsa, gave them the bravest smile she could muster while awkwardly hugging them back. I'd never been so proud before.

Once that was done, the other three promptly took off in order to buy, well, basically a mini bar for the rest of the weekend. And so began our drinking night. (After Sven wen to sleep, of course.)

"Never have I ever made out with Tiana." It was Olaf's turn and I was already hating this game because it seemed like they were purposely making me drink, not to mention naming all the people I'd made out with even while Elsa sat in my lap. _Not cool._ Marshall was the first to take a swig of her cup.

"Really?" Olaf didn't take a drink but Kristoff did.

"Oh, you bet. Anna and Kris were there." Green eyes looked expectantly at me and I nodded in agreement, muttering that she'd kissed all of us that night, before I begrudgingly took another drink. Elsa wasn't too pleased and neither was I. Who knew how crazy we were back then?

"Can we play something else? Or just _drink_ by all means?" I grumbled, placing my chin on Elsa's shoulder, silently apologizing to her.

"Truth or dare?" Marshall's eyes lit up at her own idea. "I dare Anna to make out with Elsa right here, right now!" A series of chuckles and blushes erupted from each of us as my mother's earlier comments rolled through our heads. They didn't need anymore visuals. _But then again-_

"I will, if you make out with Kris." I pointed at the buzzed woman before winking at a red-faced Kristoff who glared at me. _Hell, I would kiss Elsa in front of anyone without that second part any day._ Looking at said woman, I tossed my empty cup behind me and pushed my lips to hers. She didn't hesitate to dispose of her own cup before returning my kiss full force, making my head spin. After a second, I had to physically restrain a groan when I felt her bite in to my lower lip, gripping her sides as she then sucked it into her mouth. Divine Punishment for that stupid game definitely and I wasn't hating it whatsoever.

"Damn, guys. C'mere, Kris!" I heard Marshall somewhere in the background but was too busy to care at the moment as Elsa's tongue laved at the roof of my mouth, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Hey, all four of you cut it out! You're making me wish Natasha was here!" Olaf whined like a kid.

"So go call her." Marshall threw her empty cup in his general direction before attacking my poor overwhelmed buddy once more. Elsa pulled back, placing her forehead on mine as she caught her breath and when her eyes opened I could see clear desire in them and I sucked in a breath of sudden anticipation. _Holy hell!_

Whether the alcohol played a roll in it or not was irrelevant as she got up, pulling me with her toward the staires. Though, tonight I was sure it wouldn't only be Elsa and I making the poor snowman blush.

* * *

"You're joking." My eyes widened incrediously at my useless bro. He sneered, tossing a twig at me like the drama queen he was.

"She was fucking hammered! What, was I supposed to do her while she was passed out?" He then threw a rock out into the distance. Why we decided to go hiking the morning after was a mystery to me, but there we were, at the top of the mountain in the afternoon. We sure took our time getting up there, considering how early we left.

"It was a test and you passed. Trust me, Marshall isn't a lightweight." I stretched my arms languidly, thankful I didn't drink enough to earn me a hangover. But if there was such a thing as being hungover on a person, then I would be sluggish all the time. The thought of those blue pools had me smiling in no time at all.

"If you say so, buddy." He paused with the first signs of a stupid grin. "Your lip's bruised again, by the way." I kicked his shin to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape.

"Leave my awesome sex life out of that pervy mind of yours." I warned and he chuckled regardless of his probably bruised leg. I was wearing hiking boots after all.

"Um, the noises you make and looks you two give eachother leave little to the imagination, ya know." Realizing that he voiced that out loud had him starting to back slowly away from me.

"Asshole! Get back here!" I promptly chased after him.

Now there's a time for everything. A time to laugh, a time to cry, to eat, drink, you name it, but chase was not one of the things that should have taken place at that moment.

_Snap!_ A lone root that was sticking out of the trail, caught the tip of my boot and sent me straight to the sloped ground in an instant. I caught myself but didn't miss the gruesome popping sound of my arm as pain registered in my brain, making me cry out.

_Fuck! That's not good._

* * *

"Fucking son of a whore!" I grit my teeth, seeing my wrist already swelling.

"Hey, leave my mother out of it! She's a really nice lady." Kristoff said, glaring playfully at me. _Fucking nerve of that idiot._

"You, put me down! I can still walk!" I hit him with my uninjured hand. "Your making it look hella worse than it needs to be." Growling at him and hitting him did nothing except make him tighten his hold around me as he carried me princess-style down the mountain back to the cabin.

"Don't worry, it's a good work-out for me. I haven't carried another person like this since Basic Training." He guffawed when I slapped his head.

"Work-out, my ass! Save it for when you finally marry Marshall." I winced when he readjusted his hold on me. _Dammit, this wasn't going to look good to-_

"Omigod, Anna what happened?!" _Shit. Too late._ Marshall stumbled off the porch with Olaf and Elsa behind her. _Don't tell me-_ she staggered into Elsa who nearly tripped because her focus was solely on me. As much as Elsa wanted to come running to me, she currently had her hands full with a drunk-off-her-ass Marshall. _Great. Just what we need._

"Is Marshmallow drunk?" Kristoff asked as Olaf met us halfway only to trail after us until we reached the porch.

"Very much so. Let's see that, Anna." Kristoff finally set me back on my feet and I lashed out at him one last time, making him stumble back into Marshall who declared him a hero, lifting herself up on her toes so she could kiss him. _Nerds._

"Anna!" I saw the face I wanted to see as she dodged the odd couple in order to get to me. "What happened?" Her wide eyes took in the wrist that Olaf was currently inspecting.

"U-um, it-it was an accident- god, that fucking hurts!" I cried out when the nurse had deliberately poked my wrist before saying it was wasn't broken and going off somewhere. Poor Elsa looked absolutely terrified as she tenderly took my other hand, kissing it gently. I tried to give her a reassuring smile just when I heard Marshall behind me.

"I have something for the pain!" Before anything else registered in my brain, I felt fingers pinch my nose shut and yank my head back as something filled my mouth and burned down my throat. I took about two gulps until I gagged on the next half, quickly spewing the rest out of my mouth.

"The fuck was that!" I yelled at an amused Marshall that proudly held out a bottle of Vodka like it was a prize. "Shit." I coughed and felt my eyes water as the aftertaste hit me full on. _Bleh! That's nasty!_

"Kristoff. Please distract her, or something." Elsa pleaded, wiping at my mouth with the sleeve of the sweater I let her have. I felt that godforsaken liquid seep into my stomach, quickly burning it and spreading warmth throughout my body. _I had mentioned I was a total lightweight earlier didn't I? Well, I could say it again._

"We should get her to a hospital. But for now I have a spare splint we can use." Olaf came back and I grinned at him, feeling better already. That single protein bar this morning had already burned up and now I had alcohol in my stomach before real food. Not the best combination.

"I don't need a hospital, you do." I poked a finger to Olaf's nose, giggling when he looked curiously at me.

"Oh, no. Anna, did you drink something?" He pulled my eyelids apart so he could check my pupils.

"Bet yer ass I didn't. It was Marshmallow's fault." I twitched my head to the side and saw wide blue eyes staring at me. "Hey, baby. Did I ever tell you how insanly hot you are?" I didn't wait for an answer as I smashed my lips into hers. I could tell she was debating on whether to kiss me back or not but as I persisted, she had no choice.

"Kristoff! Get Anna to the van. Marshall too, we can't leave that woman here." Olaf's demands had me pull away from Elsa to glare at him. "What the heck did you do, anyway?" He asked giving me a stern look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Secret-" I turned back to Elsa in order to try to kiss her again. _Damn, I think this could be pathetic. But who cares?_

_"Oh, Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle."_ Kristoff came to scoop me up. _"I hope you're happy."_

_"I hope you're happy, too."_ I quickly caught on, considering I was gently buzzing in alcohol. _"So though I can't imagine how-"_

_"I hope you're happy right now."_ He snorted, carrying me to the van with Elsa still holding my other hand. _Curse him, he got that song in my head!_ Elsa got in first so she could hold me in her lap.

"So, she tried Defying Gravity?" I heard Marshall snicker somewhere. _Hell yes! _That play was a favorite of mine and everytime it came to town, you bet your ass I got a ticket.

_"And nobody. In all of Oz. No wizard that there is, or was, is ever gonna bring me down."_ I directed my stupid grin at my beautiful girlfriend who had to giggle at me despite my irritatingly hurting wrist.

And off to the hospital we went.

* * *

A/N: *cheeky grin*


	17. Marry You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The idiots forgot all about poor little Sven.

"Shit!" Olaf didn't curse, it just wasn't his thing, but forgetting his soon-to-be step-son had pushed him past that point. Both him and Kristoff nearly fell over each other as they scrambled back out of the hospital with the nurses hissing and telling them to be quiet. Meanwhile, the drunken woman named Marshall, hiccuped, enjoying herself as she sat by my and Elsa's feet, humming and drawing circles on both of our thighs while we waited for my name to be called.

"Marshmallow. Let's go!" Kristoff came back in to pick the jovial girl up and haul her out of there. Again the passing nurses shushed them and I had to let out my own giggle. My guess was that she was too busy being a good girl most of the time and so that was why she was letting herself go this weekend. I had no qualms about that at the moment.

"She's a total dork." I was still pretty much tipsy but I did my best not to show it. _Be professional, girl._ I snorted at my thought which caused Elsa to look at me curiously and I suddenly choked. Staring at her in awe like I had that first night she'd been brought into my life, I suddenly filled warmth. Warmth that hadn't been from the stupid alcohol in my system. No, it was a very raw feeling. "god, you're so gorgeous and I love you so much." I nuzzled my nose to her cheek, making her blush from my unexpected intimacy.

"A-Anna-" she looked around a little shyly before I cut her off with my lips. It must have been hard to kiss me while I was like this but she didn't really seem to mind. She was too good to me.

With that last thought pushed away, I suddenly grew bold. "Marry me, Love." I mumbled, bringing both my hands up to cup her face, only to jump back as the pain in my wrist became unbearable, causing me to miss her sharp intake of breath. I grumbled, glaring at my unseen injury before looking back into surprised topaz pools. Elsa's mouth slightly hung open as she stared at me like I had two heads. I had to bite back a giggle- _wait, what'd I say? Oh fuck, I mentioned marriage!_ Bringing my uninjured hand up, I touched her cheek. My mouth meant to form words but, sadly, my time was up.

"Anna Murdock?" _Damn you!_ I turned to glare at the guy as Elsa quickly helped me up and wordlessly led me after him down an empty hallway until we reached a room that looked horribly freaky. I hated hospitals. Who didn't?

"Hi, my name is Naveen. How are you lovely ladies today?" The guy had an accent and a grin that could make angels sigh, but I was still mad at him for ruining our moment.

"Injured, hungry-" I looked to Elsa who's face still had a cute blush on it. "And stunned, apparently." When she looked up at me I saw her lower lip tuck into her pearly whites, causing me to giggle at her. Beside me, in the corner of my eye, I saw the guy grin slyly.

"I see. Well, let's find out just what's up with this arm of yours so you can get out of here. If you don't mind, Mrs. Murdock, could you stay here while we go get an x-ray?" He wasn't talking to me and for the first time since we'd been together, Elsa sputtered. Naveen didn't wait for an answer as he showed me out of the room and back into the hall.

"That was incredibly smooth, if I do say so myself." I commented when he began prepping me for that scanner looking thing. I didn't even know what it was called and I was too fuzzy to really care.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a love expert." He gave me that grin and I had to roll my eyes at the hallelujah chorus that followed. I knew that sort of look.

"Yeah, more like Playboy." I snorted when he chuckled like a kid that had been caught stealing cookies.

"I used to be." He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "But if you can believe, I've been after only _one_ girl recently." He turned the machine on.

"Aren't we all?" I winced when he removed the splint Olaf had put around my wrist. Thankfully it hadn't swelled anymore so it wouldn't be that hard to work with, I hoped.

"Yup. When'd you pop the question?" His chocolate eyes turned slightly playful, like he knew everything.

"I didn't really 'pop' it." I looked away, slightly embarrassed that I was telling a complete stranger this stuff. "I kinda mumbled it." He raised an amused brow at me. "H-hey, I was a little- ow!- a little tipsy! You can't fault me there." I defended, arrogantly. By now, the coldness of the hospital sobered me up, making me feel even more idiotic by the second.

"Well, okay. What'd she say?" The machine beeped, but I was paying too much attention to the guy. He really had that playboy air about him. _Oh, what'd he say?_

"You interrupted." I glared at him but he ended up laughing. _Asshole. Hey, be nice, you don't even know him. _I internally rolled my eyes. _Whatever._

"My apologies then." Once we were done, he led me back to where we came from. Where Elsa was waiting.

"You pop the question? To this woman you're after?" I couldn't contain my curiousity any longer.

"Yes. But she's too busy with her job at the moment." He opened the door. "She works at the Intermediate school here." I didn't see Elsa jump at our entry but I saw Naveen give a friendly smile in her direction.

"No way! I work there. What's her name?" When I eventually saw Elsa, she was awkwardly sitting on one of the chairs next to the big thing I went to sit on. I gave her a grin before turning back to Naveen.

"Really? Well, her name is Tiana." _No, shit._ But his expression said it all, the guy was definitely all for her. _Small world, eh?_

"Oh. Y-yeah I know her. Good luck with that then." He nodded happily. As long as Tiana didn't mention anything, we'd be fine. _But hey, she kissed me!_

"You too." He directed his grin at Elsa, who averted her eyes. "I'll be back in a minute." Elsa tried not to cower away when he put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure have your hands full with this one, Mrs. Murdock." He winked at me. "But don't worry, we'll get your wife back on track." His voice was like honey and I felt myself stutter. _T-too much?!_

When he left, the air grew thick with even more awkwardness and I shifted somewhat uncomfortably, considering Elsa hadn't so much as uttered a word to me since we got into this room. Maybe she wasn't ready for that big step? Maybe it was just too soon. _Duh!_ I mean people normally know each other for more than six months before they even consider something that huge. It is a life-long desicion after all. I looked to where Elsa was staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts as well.

Seeing her like that made my heart fall a little. _Idiot, now you made her all self-conscious!_ In her mind she was probably reeling back to when those other people asked her that same thing. I just hoped she wouldn't try to run, now that would break me like no other. That last thought had me begin to cave in on myself. _Why did I say that? How stupid could I be?_ This was a big deal and I said it in the heat of slight drunkenness! _Who the fuck does that?_ Right, people in Las Vegas, cheap drunk-ass people who can't even be romantic about it. I felt tears begin to burn my eyes as I silently apologized to the gorgeous woman beside me. I couldn't look at her now, let alone talk to her as shame fell over me and I wanted nothing but to get out of there.

"Anna?" I flinched violently when I felt a hand to my cheek. _S-shit!_ My heart was pounding when I looked into wide blue eyes, eyes that looked a little hurt because of my reaction.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking." I chuckled half-heartedly. This wasn't good. Why couldn't I touch her? She was right there, but where was I? Right, in the land of rejection. _Stop it, the last thing you want to do is push her away._ Even so, I couldn't look at her so my eyes dropped to the floor. I hated feeling this way. So I tried to do what I did best, covered it.

"Got your results." Naveen came back in and placed the picture on the screen. "Looks like a fracture." He pointed to one of my bones that looked like someone scribbled over it. _Whoa, bones looked weird._ "We'll put it in a cast. But don't worry, you won't have to wear it for long."

"Thank Odin. We weren't exactly done with our weekened just yet, were we?" I smiled at Elsa like nothing was wrong. She gave me a dry smile that disappeared when I winced as he began.

_Sorry, Love. I'll try not to bring it up again. But all the same. I think I wanna marry you._

* * *

"Well, that's good to know." Kristoff had Sven on his shoulders and was currently inspecting my arm. I grinned at the both of them as the pain killers kicked in. _Just not my day to be completely alert, I see._

"Poor Sven. You didn't do a Project X while we were gone, did you?" He gave his signature lopsided grin and shook his head. "Too bad, it would have been excellent." I looked to Elsa, wondering if she'd seen that movie. _Dur, she didn't really watch movies._ Regardless of my earlier feelings, I quickly forgot about it as I took her hand and kissed it, deciding that I hated alcohol.

"Did I ever mention the two of you are so sweet together?" Olaf appeared out of nowhere, giggling slyly at us.

"Nope." I said behind Elsa's hand. "Besides, it's not me that's the cute one." I smiled pointedly at my beautiful girlfriend. "I'm just the klutz." I looked down, emphasizing with my casted arm. _Seriously, what kind of meds did he give me? _I could barely even feel my hand!

"Hey, let's go! I'm hungry." Marshall was hanging out of the van, waving at us in hopes of speeding us up. Well, at least she looked a little more sober.

"Agreed. Now, Anna do I need to carry-" Kristoff began.

"Hell no! I can walk by myself." I declared, taking Elsa's hand and marching to the van like I own the parking lot.

* * *

"So that's it? You aren't going to talk about it?" Elsa removed her towel so she could put one of my big shirts on (we weren't alone so she relented on sleeping naked, which felt funny because I'd gotten used to it.) Of course, I still choked on thin air when I got a look at her naked form. _Perve._ Regardless of our sudden awkwardness around each other, we were not going to sleep any other way than we always did. We still showered together even though I clumsily kept my arm outside of the curtain. Though, I finally suggested a bath once we were done and now she was looking at me expectantly.

"Now, I don't want you to think I said that in the heat of being under the influence of liquor." It was true, asking for her hand was a re-occuring dream I'd been having for some time now and the stupid alcohol played a major role in putting that secret on blast. _Call me brash and a little impatient, but that's how I did things. Head first._ "B-but, yeah I can admit that it probably wasn't the best place to say something like th-that." I commented, running my fingers through my damp already tangling hair and feeling like a complete ditz. _Stupid Marshall and her impulsiveness. Not to mention my own impulsiveness._

"So, since we're not at the hospital anymore. Why don't you ask again?" She crossed her arms, not letting it go. My eyes widened in surprise. _Was she serious?_ I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. _What if she freaks out on me? Or worse, what if she said no?_ Pushing those damn questions aside, I still hesitated. Everything in me wanted to ask, I wanted her to be mine forever, but I wasn't sure _she_ wanted that. Sure, she said she loved me but I also didn't want her feeling trapped. _god, that sounded so man-ish!_

"I-" what I wanted to say quickly died in my throat as sudden fear of rejection shivered up my spine. _Oh man, where was that confidence when I needed it?_ She saw my hesitation and I swear, I fell over myself when she began to shrink away like a wounded animal. _Shit, shit, shit! No!_ "E-Elsa-" I immediately tried to apologize but she'd turned away, going to the window so she could look out into the night.

"I understand. It's too soon." Her voice sounded so hurt it stung me like a ten pound bee.

"N-no, it isn't!" I stumbled to her side, not daring to try to touch her in fear that she'd slap my hand away. Now _that_ kind of rejection would mess me up more than I already was. "Elsa, look at me please? I-I'm sorry, I was-" sighing heavily, I finally unveiled the truth. "I'm afraid." Sad blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight looked back at me in wonder.

"Why are you afraid?" She asked quietly. I gulped, no longer able to keep from touching her. When my good hand touched her cheek, I didn't miss her stiffen at the contact. _Damn it, Anna! Make up your fucking mind before the both of you go insane!_ I steeled myself as much as I could, though, with her I was always gentle, no matter how hard the situation was, she was always number one._ So be it._

"I'm afraid you'll reject me and run." I let my hand fall away, turning to look out the window as well. "I just couldn't handle that. For crying out loud, anytime you're uncomfortable I get nervous, when you look at me with those wide beautiful eyes in anything other than happiness, love, affection, or desire, I lose myself." I turned back to her. "I want you to be only mine. I want you to run _to_ me when you're afraid and not away from me-" I dropped to my knees suddenly, taking only one of her hands since I couldn't move my other stupid arm. _This was it._ Here I was, opening myself completely to the woman I'd fallen in love with since that first night.

"Elsa Wilder." Her eyes widened as she silently gasped. "W-will y-you-" I took a deep shaky breath and tried again. "Will you marry me?" My pulse was racing, face burning, mouth dry and for the first time in my life, I was completely terrified. But I was also more sure of this than I'd ever been. It was silent for a moment but I was sure she could hear my pounding heart.

"You're crazy." She stated after a few beats. I hadn't looked away from those topaz eyes, but when they filled with an unreadable expression, I dropped her hand, averting my eyes to the floor as my heart stopped. _I'm crazy? I guess I was crazy. Crazy to think-_ "I _have_ been running to you, Anna." I snapped my head back up so fast I felt my spine pop with my heart suddenly back in fifth gear. _W-what?_ Tears filled her eyes as she knelt in front of me, taking my face in her hands before kissing me fiercely, sucking the breath right out of my lungs.

"You're crazy to think I would run away from you. To think I'd ever find anyone as understanding as you are. You know what I want without me even saying anything. You've heard my disgusting story and still protected me, comforted me. You showed me what true love is." She smiled happily and drew me into a hug so powerfully filled with love that I let my own sob escape. "I'd be stupid to reject the one person that's been there for me since day one. The one person I've come to love more than life itself. My beacon in this awful world, my safe haven, my beautiful, redheaded, stuttering, girlfriend." She pulled back to look me right in the eyes with firm affection and love.

In that moment, I couldn't even describe the way I felt. Like I could spread wings and fly, like I could walk through walls, never had I felt this way. She adored me and wasn't afraid to tell me that. Not anymore. I had no idea I could feel _this_ special, that I could mean so much to a person. I was important. The feeling was something else, something that meant any and everything all at once. It made me want to cry and so I did. It was the best sensation in the world.

"I do. I will marry you." Elsa told me as she tenderly cupped my tear-stained cheeks. My heart soared when she smiled a smile that she only showed to me before our lips touched with bittersweet tears of joy, love, and of course desire. Always desire. I wouldn't ever look at another woman, ever desire another, ever love like this again. She was it for me and I now knew that I was it for her as well.

_It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you._

* * *

_A/N: *heart pounding* D'awww! t-that happened ^/^_


	18. Stand In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Shh!" I eagerly pulled a still half asleep Elsa down the staires as quietly as I could, without making too much noise, hoping the keys were still down there and not in Kristoff's pocket. Elsa mumbled something about nothing in particular as she immediately flopped on the couch while I searched for the van keys. _Maybe four in the morning was too soon to be leaving? Aw, well, the more time alone, the better._ I had just about tore up the livingroom and was headed to the kitchen.

"Key rack, babe." Elsa murmured, stretching and burying her face in one of the pillows on the couch. _Duh!_ I made my way to said rack and found them there.

"Got 'em. Now let's go." Despite my arm, I practically bounded to my fianceé on the couch.

"No. Too early." She snuggled deeper into the cushions and I had to chuckle at her uncharacteristic laziness. Normally, _I _was the one doing something like that.

"Not a morning person, eh?" I deliberately sat on her rear, making her groan as she then opened a single blue orb at me.

"I am. Just not a four in the morning one."

"Aw, that's no fun then. What if I suddenly woke up and wisked you away to go on our honeymoon around this time? Would you be ready then?" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

"That's-" she let out the biggest yawn she could muster, trying to make me feel at least a little guilty for nudging her out of that comfy bed upstaires. "Not fair. I'd _have_ to be ready." This time she turned her body, making me slide off and onto the cushion instead. "Why are we up so early anyway?" She looked so cute laying there trying to be grumpy. I swear, now, if she ever got mad at me, I probably couldn't take her seriously. Or I would find it totally hot. Which ever way, I was planning on finding out soon enough.

"To get your ring of course." I felt her stiffen. "Though, I don't know if I could get mine right now. Seeing as how, my hand is-" suddenly, Elsa wasn't behind me anymore and I found my back to the couch in surprise. _F-fast! _By the time my brain registered that thought, the bathroom door closed. I stared on in slight shock. _Was it something I said?_ Tilting my head ever so slightly I thought over what I'd said. _Maybe it was a little too early and my irrational, sleep-deprived brain activated before my rational brain?_ I didn't even sleep! _Could I drive without passing out? Could I drive at all? _ Yup, my dumb brain definitely woke up first. I frowned at my stupid impulsiveness. _Dork._

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Looking up, I saw a more awake Elsa with her hair neatly braided, clothes straightened, and eyes shinning. Looking down, I saw mismatched clothes, bushy hair and I knew for a fact that I looked like I hadn't slept, because I hadn't! _Uh-_

"Excuse me for a second, Love. I'll be right back." I jumped to my feet, kissed her cheek and hauled ass up the staires as fast as I could without tripping because that would be the cherry on top of this fracture. _No need to break the thing._ Once I got into the room, I clumsily changed my shirt. Was I seriously going to wear a _Bazinga!_ shirt to pick out rings with my fianceé? _Way to go, Nerd. _When I turned, I bumped noses with said woman, who jumped back in fear that she'd nudged my injured arm.

"Hi." I grinned in order to let her know she did no such harm to me. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like a trainwreck?" Her eyes lit up in amusement at my teasing as I turned to get the brush from the bathroom.

"Well then, you're certainly the prettiest trainwreck I've ever seen, my darling." She wrapped her arms around my waist, about to kiss my neck when I nearly hit her with the brush that got stuck in a knot. Luckily she dodged it. _G-geez, she could flatter Hades! _Elsa giggled, nipping the back of my neck and snatching the brush from my hand. I blushed as she began fixing my hair for me. _Genius, thinks she can fix her unruly hair with one hand. _I'd be famous if I could accomplish that!

* * *

"Anna. Wake up, Love. Where do you want me to go?" Elsa's voice resounded throughout my brain and I smiled dreamily.

"Wherever you wanna go." I murmured happily, still lingering in dream land. I heard her giggle before feeling her poke my side. "I love you." I said, turning to my side, forgetting about my arm until I felt the cast. My eyes popped open and I hissed at the sunlight that was directed at my face. _W-where am I? What century is it? _Looking around, I found myself staring into smiling topaz eyes.

"Hi. Remember me?" She showed me her pearly whites. "I'm your fianceé."

"I-I know that!" I pouted before stretching, thinking I should've did everything I could to fall asleep lastnight.

"Just checking. Now, where are we going?" Before I could answer, Elsa cupped my face, stealing a very long kiss that left me lightheaded and grinning like a fool once again. "I love you too." She smirked. _Oh, the things she did to me!_

"M-more- I-I mean Maurice and Adam's! J-just take me-" I yawned just then, but sputtered when she raised a devious eyebrow at me. "Buh- I mean take Meekler." I pointed whatever direction I saw fit, not even completely sure of where we were at the moment.

"Who's Meekler?" She asked innocently. "I'd rather take you."

"Elsa!" I groaned like a five-year-old, pouting like one too and making her laugh out loud. "That's not funny." Trying to hide my own giggle was pointless, she was just too cute. "Meanie. Having fun with me while I'm still asleep." I still pretended to be hurt.

"You have no idea." She winked at me. I gulped as a blush overtook my face. Was it just me or was she acting different? She was actually teasing me! Whatever it was, I liked it, regardless of my hot face.

"Are they even open this early?" When we parked, I immediately got out of the van. _How romantic was I? _Purposed to her while somewhat drunk and having _her_ drive us to pick out rings in a fucking mini-van! _Yup, I think you're a step closer to that Greatest Lover award. _Without thinking, I pressed my face up to the glass of the door, only to have it give way as a shorter woman appeared. I yelped, fearing I'd smash the poor lady when I felt Elsa quickly wrap her arms around me, stopping me in the nick of time. "G-good morning!" Since my hand was already sticking out, I offered a handshake to the startled woman.

"Quite the lively one aren't we?" She gingerly took my hand before readjusting her glasses. "Good morning to the two of you, feel free to call me Ms. Potts." The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled warmly at us and I felt more than heard Elsa snicker into the back of my neck as she squeezed my waist. "Come in, come in. I just opened up shop!" The older lady opened the door wider and I slipped in first, trying to regain some semblance of balance and sanity. _Last time I pull an all nighter. _

"So, can I help you with anything? Friendship bracelets perhaps?" The woman asked while going around opening the curtains. _Friendship?_ Elsa and I looked at each other in question. I wondered if she would refuse to do business with us. There were still people out there that opposed this sort of marriage after all. "I'm teasing, dears. Anyone can see that you two are more than friends." She came beside me to give my shoulder a light pat.

"O-oh, yeah-" I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous for some reason. Maybe I was still reeling from the 'friendship' comment. "R-right. I just asked her lastnight." _Oh, that's why I felt awkward._ "I-it's not really my thing to plan. E-even though I'm a teacher-"

"That's why you look familiar!" Ms. Potts exclaimed, pale blue eyes glittering in recognition. "My son had you last year. Do you remember Chip?" An image of a little blonde boy popped into my mind at that.

"Oh! Alright, yeah I remember. He was a sweetheart and as cute as he- uh- he was a pleasure to have." _Oops, be professional! _I mentally slapped myself.

"He still talks about you. I swear he had the biggest crush on you." She chuckled and I heard Elsa let out her own little 'aww' making me blush. "Oh, I didn't notice your arm until now. Did you injure it by falling for your girlfriend here?" She gestured to Elsa with a teasing wink.

"I would like to think so." Elsa couldn't help herself. I playfully glared at her as they shared a laugh. All in all, I was happy to see her so freaking happy. That's what was different. She was no longer afraid of losing me, whether it be me pushing her away, or herself running away from me, she knew she had me and I was not about to let her go. _god, I love her._

"Oh, why are we just standing here, shootin' the breeze? Let's get you two set up." Ms. Potts waved us over to a lone glass case. Too bad I had no idea how to pick out a ring. Were there two different rings? Or was it all one? Did the ring go on the right or left hand? _Oh, dear. Maybe I should buy some time to research this stuff! _Ms. Potts seemed to pick up on my cluelessness. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into, dear? Marriage is a life long commitment, not a tip-toe through the tulips deal."

Elsa had been leaning over the glass, looking at the selection, but when she heard that, I found blue eyes asking the same question. A goofy grin spread across my face because she'd had this particular glow about her that I hadn't seen before and it gave me butterflies all over again.

"I understand that it's a really huge step." I looked from my fianceé to the set of paler colored eyes. Eyes that had seen a ton, anxious and ready just like me, but I wasn't like them. I was me. "But even as lost as I am about all of this other junk, I'd rather be lost and finding my way through it with this gorgeous woman beside me." I said defiantly, not missing Elsa's sharp intake of breath.

"Good answer." The lady nodded proudly.

* * *

"Ungh!" Elsa's eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip, and gripping the headboard as she futily tried to stifle the sound of her release. _Oh,_ _I love the sounds she makes._ I just realized that having sex with your girlfriend-turned-Fianceé while you only have _one_ damned arm is a little challenging. Challenging but damn it all, I wanted her and I knew she sure as hell wanted me too, so one way or another we would figure it out.

Elsa had tried to stop me, seeing that I wasn't really ready for such activities and all, but I slowly turned her on past the point of no return and had my way with her. Well, I had my way that she'd let me have, if that made any sense. Either way, she thought it best to straddle my face (honestly, it was a mind-blowing experience.) She was so bold in those ways that I was actually glad because, even _I_ hadn't thought of any other way. Guess I was boring like that. Creative vs. Old-fashioned, sexy vs. clumsy, I could go on forever.

I greedily lapped up what she gave me, ignoring the irritating pain of my forearm before she slid off my face to settle beside me. _So delicious._ I suddenly hated that she couldn't sleep on top of me like she normally did, instead she did her best to lay across my chest as she caught her breath. That thought aside and with the biggest grin ever, I gently scratched her scalp. _She said yes. _Elsa purred, returning my action by scratching along my side, to my hip.

"How's your arm?" Blue eyes peeked questioningly at me from under messy hair, not slowing her light scratching to my hip. If anything, her hand was getting closer to my groin. _She said YES!_

"What arm?" I joked. I didn't care that it was hurting, I was too happy to give it a second thought. _Holy cow, I have a fianceé! I gotta call mom, dad, gotta announce it- _no, I didn't need to do anything at the moment, but relish the fact that she had begun kissing me. Touching me- "oh, Elsa-" my back arched as I felt her fingers invade me suddenly.

"I love you, Anna." Her words were hot on my ear, thrusts hard, yet loving, fast but so sensual, _oh, how the hell is she doing that?_ I'd heard somewhere that the body releases the same endorphines as pain killers while in the heat of passion and I believe that's what was happening as her fingers curled, hitting that delicious spot, making me cry out. I didn't care if I was too loud, or that my arm began to hurt more. All that mattered was the pleasure Elsa was giving me. Pleasure that nobody other than her would ever give me again.

* * *

"Hey. We need to talk." Kristoff was actually up early. Then again, we were too. Again. This time, it was Elsa that woke me up, telling me to shower with her. _Shower my ass. That's not what the bite on my shoulder suggests._

"Okay? But can it wait till later? I need sustenance or I'm gonna pass out from fatigue." I took the glass of orange juice Elsa had poured for me, not missing the innocent smirk on those full lips.

"This is pretty urgent, Anna." This time, I got a better look at him. He was a mess! He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all and he was sluggish. Kristoff was never sluggish. _Whoa._ I looked to Elsa who looked just as worried as I felt. _Please. Please tell me it isn't his Grammy._

"What's wrong?" I went to sit beside him while Elsa poured him a cup as well.

He rubbed his eyes wearily before turning to look at me, then at Elsa and then back to me. "I spoke to my uncle yesterday after dinner." I stiffened. _Who called who?_ _Because, if Oaken called, it had to do with something big, but if Kris did- _

"Hans escaped from the institute."

Everything went dead silent, save for the sound of the carton of orange juice falling to the floor. I stopped breathing. _No way. That can't be! Aren't there, like, security guards? _ I quickly shot my eyes to Elsa who was now leaning over the sink, looking like she was about to throw up, with her eyes wide and terrified. _Shit! _By her side in an instant, I did my best to wrap my arm around her.

"Is he-" she hesitated, wrapping her fingers through mine. "Is he after me?" Her voice was shaky as she allowed me to awkwardly try to comfort her with one arm.

"I'm afraid so. He went to Rapunzel and when they said they didn't know where you were he-" Kristoff got up to stretch his legs. Who knew how long he'd been sitting there. "He stabbed Rapunzel's boyfriend and fled." Just then Elsa gripped my good arm so tight I figured I'd have bruises later. _Dammit. Why'd I have to fall! She needs both arms around her. _Kristoff slowly made his way toward us, mindful of the spilled orange juice. "Hey, don't worry, alright?" He tentatively touched Elsa's shoulder and she immediately curled into me. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to the both of you and my uncle is the best bounty hunter there is. Even though it's not a proud profession, he can still bring anyone down."

It was true. Ever since he was seventeen, Oaken joined the military, making first sergeant in no time at all and when he retired, he became a police officer. He was easily the best officer the department had until he was wrongly accused of raping a girl. Never really getting over that injustice, he became a bounty hunter. _So that means that Hans is-_

"Wait, so how does Oaken know you know Elsa?" I winced, but ended up putting my injured arm around my beautiful fianceé as she looked up at him too.

"Naturally, he went to check up on any possible leads and who better to ask than family?" He shrugged. "Once she knew he'd be able to help, Rapunzel told him everything."

"So why wasn't he in prison to begin with? He fucking stabbed Elsa! Not to mention, nearly cutting an innocent woman's face off. Now he's escaped, gone and stabbed another guy and they're _barely_ issuing a warrant for him?" _Un-fucking-believable! How many more people needed to suffer because of him?_

"My parents." I looked to Elsa. "They thought being in that institute would change him so they paid for therapy and most likely paid the main office to keep him there no matter what."

"And now that he's escaped an stabbed someone else, they have no choice but to arrest him." Kristoff finished. "All the same. I'm here for the two of you." Blue eyes looked at him, wondering if she could truly trust him. He noticed and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Ms. Wilder. Anna is my dearest friend, so I consider you a dear friend as well." He ruffled my hair, making me growl at him before coming to his defense too.

"Kris was in the army for four years, so even as annoying as he is, he won't let anything happen to us." I kissed Elsa's cheek. "I've known him all my life and I trust him." This time Elsa reached out to place her hand atop Kristoff's hand that was on my shoulder. Briefly, I saw his eyes light up when he noticed the ring, but didn't say anything as he returned a gentle, yet stern smile to my fianceé.

"If you do, so will I." She murmured, pulling me closer. "I think it's time that I stopped running."

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

* * *

A/N: _whoo! I know what you're thinking- ...yeah, never mind :3 Tootles~_


	19. With Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I had the weirdest dream of being a tree. A mighty tree that stood alone atop a hill that overloooked Arendelle.

A harmless tree that had seen many things such as, feelings proclaimed, picnics, break-ups, failed attempts at suicide, and carvings into my bark. I saw an ever changing world as it turned, seasons came and went, my leaves died and renewed, but I was still there, unmoving. I housed a single bird. This particular bird had been shot from the sky and fell through my branches until it landed on one of my thickest arms. It rested and eventually healed, though it's wing was broken so it lived on whatever bugs came around. I felt sorry for it and did whatever I could to help it out, whether it be pushing more bugs around, shielding it from the rain and letting the gentlest of breezes through my branches, hoping to give it even the slightest feeling of flying once more. I grew very fond of the bird, but everyday it was with me, it grew stronger and I knew what would be happening soon.

One day the bird ventured out to the edge of the branch it had been living on. I could tell it was fully healed and ready to fly away. I'd done a really good job of nursing it back to health, housing it, protecting it, and giving it hope once more. That perfect breeze swept through my leaves, lifting the bird up and it flew as if it had never been injured. I watched it soar up into the sky before swooping back down to make a few rounds around my entirety and for just the slightest glimpse, I swear I saw incredibly blue eyes.

_I love you, Anna._ It's eyes stayed glued to me before it soared up into the sky and away. I grew very sad, already missing the bird, but I knew it would be back. It had to come back.

I just knew.

"Anna? Anna, are you okay?" Elsa's voice sounded somewhere in that never ending sky as I looked sadly into the direction the bird had flown. _Come back. Don't leave me._ "Anna, my love. Wake up, please?" _No, I wasn't a tree. Elsa wasn't a bird. She wasn't leaving me._ I opened my eyes when I felt shaky hands wiping my cheeks. _I was crying?_ "Oh, Anna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Slowly my brain registered that my fianceé was close to tears as well. _She's here, healed, protected-_ I lifted her hand to see the engagement ring sitting proudly on her delicate finger. She's not going anywhere.

"I love you, Elsa." Ignoring the slight discomfort in my right arm, I lifted her face to mine so I could kiss her. Elsa kissed back frantically, though still mindful of my arm, she wrapped her arms around my stomach. _What kind of dream was that?_ _Crying without realizing it, scaring my fianceé to death._ We were in my living room, on my couch. Not outside in the wilderness. I hadn't had a dream that surreal before, it was a little unnerving. I squeezed her to me as the last few tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anna. Please don't think things like that." This time a few tears of her own fell as she gave me a hard look. _She must have heard my last thoughts._

"I know. I'm not going anywhere either." I wiped my thumb under both of her eyelids. "It was just a dream. A weird one if I may say so." Her blue eyes seemed to relax a bit and she nuzzled into my chest with a deep sigh.

"You scared me." She mumbled a little grumpily. "Now I know how you feel when I wake you up like that." _Oh, my sweet, sweet goddess._ Now the odd sensation of having an detailed dream had passed, leaving me in actual reality and as happy as I had been before crashing out on the couch after we'd been dropped off a few hours ago.

"I still think you look pretty when you cry though- n-not that I like seeing you cry but- h-hey!" I looked down to see pointed eyes and teeth gently gripping my shirt. "I-I was going for i-innocence there-"

"Try harder." She whispered. My eyes widened as she lifted my shirt up, ready to attack me. _Try harder? I wasn't exactly one to be all innocent like her. Hell, it was second nature to her!_

"Uh. O-okay, you got me. Have mercy!" My muscles tightened as I awaited the punishment but, instead she blew rasberries into my stomach the exact way one would to make a two year old giggle and just like that kid, I couldn't help but laugh. "Please, your Majesty I beg your forgiveness." I joked hautily, having really thought she would chomp on me.

"Pfft! I'm not royalty." She rolled her eyes. This time she nipped me and I cried out in glee. "Got that?" Daring me to defy her, she opened her mouth to my stomach.

"Maybe." I bit my lip in anticipation. A rumble came from her throat just before she teasingly laved at the spot she was about to bite again. _Well, I was turned on by now._

"Care to explain yourself?" Her eyes gradually turned a shade darker and when I didn't answer she bit me. Not that hard, but hard enough to excite me further, making my breath hitch and also making words tumble out of my mouth without my consent.

"I like it when you bite me." We both froze suddenly. _Whoops, I said that out loud didn't I? "_Uh- I-I me-mean- um-"I let out a nervous chuckle as a dark blush spread over my face. _D-damn! _ Even Elsa's face adorned a ridiculously cute blush, what with my skin still in her mouth, we looked at each other awkwardly.

"A-Anna!" She then buried her face in my stomach in embarrassment.

"H-hey, i-i-it wasn't _my_ fault! Th-that was supposed to s-stay inside my head!" I slapped a hand to my forehead. "B-besides, if y-you weren't so adorable with all of that jive- mmphf!" Her lips cut me off before I could finish and she brought her leg up in between mine as her tongue invaded my mouth. I groaned, instantly rocking into that leg and bringing my own leg up into hers. She let out her own moan, biting into my lip. _T-that escalated quickly!_

I let out a gasp when she began thrusting faster onto my leg. _Oh that delicious friction! _ My own hips picked up their pace and soon we were perfectly insync. Frantically, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and buried my face in her neck as my release began approaching rapidly. _Almost- oh my god! _I felt my muscles tense, right at the pinnicle, just ready to call out my fianceé's name.

"Honey, I'm- whoa, shit! Out- get back out! Sorry!" I heard Marshall shove Kristoff back out before the door slammed and I had just about groaned in defeat. _Doesn't anybody know how to fucking knock nowadays?! _ My muscles began to relax, though frustrated-

"No." Elsa stated firmly as she all but shoved her leg back into me pointedly, making me groan, bringing me right back to where we'd left off and I arched my back when her hand found itself squeezing my ass, aiding in my already frantic thrusts. This time we were able to finish and finish we did. She cried out, making me blush all over again, considering the other two were waiting just outside the door and Elsa wasn't _that _quietwhen we were... well, intimate. Alright, alright, she was a screamer to be clear. All in all, it was mind blowing as always and I seriously doubted there would ever be a time when I didn't want this. No way. I would always want her.

Regardless of idiots that just happened to walk in whenever they felt like it. Much to my chagrin.

* * *

"How was I to know you two were-" Marshall's face still hadn't lost its tint of pink. "Busy, or you know, whatever?!"

"There is a thing called _knocking _ you know?" I glared pointedly at both her and my dork of a friend, Kristoff. "Regardless if you have extra keys or not." Elsa came back with drinks for us, setting them on the coffee table and then sitting next to me.

"Hey, it's not _our_ fault you two go at it like bunnies!" Marshall tried to be serious, but ended up snorting at her own accusation.

"Jealous are you, Marshmallow?" I grinned at her, regardless of my burning ears. Elsa also shifted, in most likely amusement, or embarrassment. It was _her_ that decided to finish anyway. _I'm not complaining. _I had to give her a lopsided grin as she smiled shyly back at me.

"W-what? Why o-on earth would I-" she began to defend herself when there was a knock on the door. It made Elsa instantly turn to me as she suddenly grew nervous. We were still dealing with The Escape of Hans after all and anybody could be at the door.

"I got it." Kristoff made himself useful and silently went to the door. I was thinking that Hans wouldn't even know where to look if he eventually got to Arendelle, I mean, the institute he was in, and the Schusters were nearly four thousand miles away, so it would be some time before he tracked her, right? Unless Rapunzel told him what he wanted after he stabbed her boyfriend. Kristoff informed us that Eugene was alright, but still, it seemed like the guy had a fetish for knives. The thought of Elsa's scars made my blood boil and I found myself wanting to carve something in him too. _Now that's just too dark. Even for you._

I was too lost in thought to hear Kristoff announce that it was my parents until my mother landed unexpectantly in my lap. I yelped, totally taken by surprise. "W-whoa!" Even Elsa jumped a little. That was my mother for you, still acting like a teen.

"Hello, my dearies!" She wrapped her arms around my and Elsa's necks, nearly smashing all three of our heads together. Elsa quickly did whatever she could to protect my injured arm, since Mother didn't even seem to notice. "I missed you so!" She pulled back to kiss my cheeks and when she turned to Elsa her eyes blew up like fireworks. "My dear daughter-in-law, don't just look at me, let me see!" _What? She knew?_ I looked to Kristoff, who shrugged sheepishly. _I should have known. _Rolling my eyes, I watched my mother squeal in excitement at the ring on Elsa's tentative finger.

"What about yours, Anna- my god what happened?!" _She gets it people._ My mom gently put her hands on the cast in worry. Even my dad came to kneel infront of me, making me feel like a child that had fallen over and scraped a knee. _Embarrassing much?_ I saw Marshall's eyes go wide as she then leapt over the coffee table to snatch Elsa's hand while everyone else had their attention on me.

"U-uh, well you see-" I started.

"She punched me in the face. It was awesome." Kristoff joked and if my free hand wasn't being held by Elsa's I would have thrown a pillow at him.

"If I did, my _hand_ would be fractured, not my wrist." I grinned suddenly. "Actually, my whole arm would be broken if I tried to punch your face, buddy." He stuck his tongue out at me, playfully.

"Hold. The. Phone." We all looked to Marshall who was staring at my blushing fianceé's hand like a kid at Seaworld. "You're engaged?! Like, like you're going to get married? Like-"

"Yes, Marshall." I rolled my eyes again. "For crying out loud, she's been waving that ring around in front of you since Saturday." Well, not really, she wasn't literally waving it, but she had been wearing it the entire weekend. Green eyes stared at me in amazement.

"Yeah. Now I'm crazy jealous!" She looked back at Elsa's ring in total admiration. I felt Elsa's hand squeeze mine and when I looked at her, she gave me such a happy smile that my parents sighed blissfully.

"You know, when Anna brought her first girlfriend home, we had no idea what to think." Mom began to reel and settled into my lap and I groaned inwardly, wanting Elsa there instead.

"It was a shocker, that's for sure." My dad said as he made his way to the recliner.

Kristoff and Marshall settled on the floor as my parents went back into the past about me. _What did I do to deserve this torture? _I leaned my head against the couch, bored as ever. My life wasn't interesting whatsoever but when I looked over to my fianceé, she was absolutely transfixed on everything they had to say about me. When I thought about it, I never really told her some of the things my parents were telling her. Things like Kris and I being rebels in highschool and for me, part of college (Kristoff joined the military after highschool), that I'd shaved the side of my head for the hell of it, that I'd broken my nose in a mosh pit, that I'd had a tattoo removed of my first phony love (even _I_ didn't know they knew about all that junk.) Well, then again, most of that was irrelevant at the moment. Though, seeing myself through their eyes, I'd made quite the transformation, becoming a stuttering, awkward, teacher and all. But the past was in the past, right?

"And now she's getting married!" _That too._ Mom jumped off my lap and went to sit jovially on my dad's. Once she was gone, Elsa immediately replaced her and nuzzled into my neck. She whispered into my ear that she thought it was hot that I used to play hockey and I ended up blushing, but smiling like a dork.

"That's awesome and all, but-" Kristoff spoke up suddenly, turning my attention to him and he told them about what Oaken had informed us about. Elsa sighed heavily, curling into me. I kissed the top of her head lovingly and whispered to her that she'd be alright, we'd be okay.

"Well, can't Mr. Schuster get in some sort of trouble for doing something like bribing the president of that Institute to keep that creep there?" Marshall asked my dad. I looked from her to him. _Even so, we'd have to worry about catching Hans first. _

"Of course. But first, I think this would work better if you two married right away." My dad's soft brown eyes looked over at us. _Wha?_ I opened my mouth to ask but he continued. "That way, no matter what they try to do, Elsa will belong to you and they would _have_ to respect that." _Oh. That's why._ "If I remember correctly, they may have threatened to take her back already."

"I remember that, clearly." I stated bitterly.

"I do too." Marshall got to her feet and came to sit next to us. "So can we plan the wedding already?" She gleamed at us, completely changing topics and mixing the atmosphere in both excitement and dread. Dread for when we inevitably came into contact with Hans. The sooner it happened, the better off we would all be. _B-but still! _I bit my inner cheek in thought. Would I be ready to marry her just like that? _Yes, I'd do anything for her. _Would _she_ be okay with that? _Hell, look at her. She's ready right now. _ Everything was where it needed to be and all that was left was that leap of faith.

"I'm ready if you are." Elsa whispered into the storm that was my thoughts, doubts and fears about all of this junk. Looking into those topaz pools so full of admiration, love, anticipation, and excitement, had my stomach doing a million flips, while my heart seemed to fly right out of my chest. There wasn't a hint of impatience, fear, or insecure-ness in them when she smiled sweetly at me. _Aw, hell. _

"You sure? Because I made an appointment to get your name tattooed on me next week." I tried to keep a straight face but my voice cracked in a laugh. Elsa raised a brow at me in amusement while the others chuckled at us. I heard Kristoff clear his throat somewhat awkwardly, knowing where I would have said I'd put it, if my parents weren't there.

"I'll get one too, if it pleases you." She smirked and that was it for me. I wrapped her up in a fierce hug, ultimately kissing the living daylights out of her.

"Why the hell not? It isn't like I need my right hand to sport a wedding ring." Ignoring said arm's protests, I brought both hands up to cup a tear-stained face. I kissed each eye, both cheeks, her nose, chin, and forehead lovingly before I brought my lips to her tasty full lips once again. "I love you and I'll, sure as my heart is beating, make you mine." I whispered when she broke off in a happy sob, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you, Anna. I promise to do the same." She said into the base of my neck, making a collection of 'awww's' and light applause erupt from our four person audience.

"Alright! But when exactly is 'right away?'" Marshall put a finger to her chin in wonder. "Because we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, what'll you two have for dinner? What are your colors gonna be? Will it be a big one or small, outside or in-"

"Cool your jets woman!" I flicked her forehead, successfully shutting her up. _Yikes, I forgot about all that._ But with the two of them- make that three (including my mother), I figured it would work out as soon as was humanly possible. I'd do what I could, but there was only so much any of them would let me do. At least I knew who my maid of- wait- I mean my best man was going to be. Kristoff came over to ruffle my hair as if he'd heard my thought. Marshall went to sit by my parents in order to discuss the plans for the wedding.

"You'd think she was planning her own wedding." He muttered at us.

"Maybe she is. You really should stop beating around the bush, buddy." I kissed Elsa's cheek tenderly. "I think it's time we both settled down." I gave him a knowing grin, having been reminded of how rowdy we used to be, though some things never changed, seeing as we still teased each other all the time. He nodded in agreement, patting my head and in the heat of the moment, he did the same to Elsa, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"I love you, Elsa." I kissed her temple before yanking Kristoff down to kiss is cheek as well. "And you, ya big lug." He pulled away laughing and Elsa giggled, pressing her lips to mine.

_These words are my heart and soul. I hold on to this moment you know, because I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go._

* * *

_A/N: Okay. Either I have really bad allergies or y'all are lovin' this story ^_^" because my nose is as red as Rudolph's from sneezing so much. (I'd like to think the latter) *shrugs* Thanks for the reviews!_


	20. I Get Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

* * *

"How dare you?!" Her mighty voice reverberated throughout the office and I cowered away from the enraged woman, fearing for my life.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm- ow! apologizing, b-but I'm s-sorry!" I managed to dodge the last swing, but not the rebound.

"Unbelievable! Just for the short notice, I'm only going to do your Better Half's dress. You're on your own." Ms. Mode dismissed me hautily. _Wait, what? She wanted to design Elsa's dress? _I'd come here to talk about something else entirely! How did we start talking about the wedding anyway? _What a sly little devil._

"Wait, I wasn't-" I tried again.

"You push too hard, Dah-ling. Now tell me, what is your favorite color?"

"Uh- what?" I asked dumbly. "No, I'm here to-" I instantly shut my mouth and shrunk, nearly dropping to the ground when the short woman leapt up onto her desk, with her newspaper at the ready.

"Did I ask _why_ you were here? No!" She bellowed and I felt a chill run up my spine. Geez, this woman could curdle dairy. "What is your favorite color, Ms. Murdock? Don't make me ask again!"

"B-blue!" I threw my hands up in surrender, forgetting about my ultimate goal of seeing her today. _W-who needed to get paid anyway?_ She nodded, grinning like a cheshire cat before jumping off the desk to go to her drawer and pull out a sketch book.

"Well, your fianceé had fetchingly bright blue eyes. I could work wonders with that bit of information." She began scribbling furiously and I could see the passion in her eyes, the power she held, her imagination. She must have been a Mage in some other lifetime- _wait, what the hell am I doing?!_

"Whoa, hey, y-you were serious about desiging Elsa's _wedding dress_?" My eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I-I can't ask you to do something like that, its- its-" a waded up piece of paper hit me square in the forehead, making me flinch in surprise. I looked to see narrowed eyes behind the sketchbook, daring me to continue. I didn't.

"It'll be bold! Magnificent!" She examined her next sketch but wrinkled her nose and tore it from the book. I was glad she tossed it in the trash that time.

"Um-" I reached into my bag for my timesheet when she exploded once more.

"Are you telling me I cannot do what I was born to do?!" She threw another crumbled paper at me and I squealed in surrender.

"N-no! Of c-course not! You can do whatever the hell you want!" _Holy shit, I need to make like Jesse Owen's right about now!_ I'd never been so freaked out before!

"Good, Munchken. Now, go ahead and leave all your paperwork there and I'll have the dress ready by-" she drawled out, looking for a date from me.

"S-Saturday." I answered right away, not wanting her to blow up at me again as I timidly put my papers on her desk. She looked up from behind her sketch book with a raised brow.

"_This_ Saturday?" She asked. I nodded furiously. "Fine! I like a challenge, but you can't see it until the day of. I will be in attendance, so expect to see me there." She spoke as if we were talking about the freaking weather. Calm, relaxed and I took that as the green light to attempt to leave.

"A-alright then. I s-suppose I could-" I was just about to thank her.

"Don't mention it, Dah-ling! It's what I live for." She grinned triumphantly at me. "Though, I don't have enough time to- no, I _have_ enough time to do _your_ dress as well, but consider it punishment for letting me know on such short notice." Her dainty hand wavered infront on me, dismissing me completely from her presence and I wasted no time in hauling ass out of there.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even told Ms. Mode anything about Elsa's sizes! Not to mention where and what time. _Well, fuck, you're outta luck there. _And like hell, I'd go back to tell her.

* * *

"No fair! _I_ wanted to have fun checking out wedding dresses with Elsa." Marshall complained, making Olaf's eyebrows raise so high, they seemed to disappear into his hair.

"Elsa's getting married?" His own question hit him in the face as he grew even more surprised. If that was possible. "_You're_ getting married, Anna?" I was coming back from a yawn but I still heard him and nodded. _What a crazy morning!_

"I guess I _was_ the only one who noticed beforehand." Kristoff said as he set his lunch beside mine, taking the seat next to me.

"Get a gold star you do, young Jedi." I dared not imitate that creepy voice, but I stuck my tongue playfully out at him, making him chortle.

"Aw, how touching, Yoda. Pleased I am." He actually did the voice and I spit out my water.

"You're stupid!" I all but choked out, laughing harder than I should have. He put his arm around me in half a hug.

"Hey! I've got an idea for what you're going to wear." Marshall interrupted the buddy moment, by clapping her hands excitedly. "I went to this Masquerade/Ball thing-y for my ten-year reunion and I still have my outfit! I think it would go awesome with what Ms. Mode has planned." Her upbeatness was palpable.

"Ms. Mode's doing Elsa's dress?" Kristoff asked me and I nodded.

"It's what I live for." I managed to mimic her voice and actions to a T and this time, Olaf spit out his juice in laughter.

* * *

"You're joking. You went as a guy?" I held up the long tailed-deep green over coat to my torso, not missing Elsa's eyes light up with curiosity. Marshall came back from her closet with a pair of pants and boots, setting them beside Elsa with a grin.

"Well, yeah. But I wasn't, you know, flirting with girls or anything." She chuckled nervously. "I don't roll that way."

"Don't knock it till you try it." I said as if I could never be wrong. _Would this be okay to wear? To a wedding?_ Eyeing the white pants that went along with it, I began to doubt her taste.

"Oh, whatever." Marshall rolled her eyes. "Now let's put it on so we can make adjustments." She immediately took the jacket from my hands, tossed it away and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought you didn't play this way!" I smacked her hands away, clamping my own hands around my shirt.

"_You_ said don't knock it till you try it." She chuckled and I bit my lip. _Good job, dork. You set yourself up there._

"Out. Before I have my jealous fianceé escort you." I warned, pointing toward the door. She actually wasn't jealous or hostile at the moment. Hell, she was smirking at me like she was enjoying the little display, though if Marshall really went that far she would have stepped in.

"But I gotta be here! I just know you're gonna put it on wrong." Marshall said defiantely.

"Oh right." I picked up the pants and put my arm through one side. "This is the shirt right?" I barked out a laugh when Marshall teasingly hit my shoulder.

"Fine. I'm sure Elsa can help if your head gets stuck in your ass." This time I playfully pushed at her, telling her to get out. Once she did, I turned to see Elsa already working on unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and just like that, the arrogant, teasing, me went away.

"Is this okay to wear to a wedding?" I allowed her to help me put on a different button up shirt, vest, and now she was working on the tie.

"We'll see. I'm really liking it by the way." She kissed my cheek once she was done with the tie and was about to reach for the pants that I already had in my hands when I suddenly caught her lips. I hadn't even given her a proper kiss since I picked her up after work and I figured now would be a good a time as ever.

I didn't expect her to groan hungrily and force her tongue into my mouth, or squeeze my ass once she pressed closer to me, though. I shuttered, biting back a moan of my own, because if I did, there was no telling what would happen. _I knew what would happen_. A series of impossibly sexy images popped up in my mind and as quickly backed her up to the desk. She let out a gasp at my sudden dominance.

"You should wear these more often." She growled into my ear before unbuttoning my pants and yanking them down. My body was absolutely on fire and I found myself suddenly wishing I had a strap-on. The thought of her screaming my name and the way Elsa's breathing was already labored, made me shiver all over again. _Wait, we can't do this here! We're at Marshall's and she's most likely right outside the door! _

"P-pants." I grit my teeth, trying to get away from the temptation of fucking my fianceé's brains out right here, right now. _Oh, but she's so ready. I'm so ready!_

"You two better not make a mess in there!" I heard Marshall's mocking sing-song voice on the other side of the door. "Save it for the honeymoon."

"god, she's annoying sometimes." I muttered, burying my face into Elsa's neck and gently nibbling it. She bit back a moan as she managed to lower herself so she could retreive the pants that I'd carelessly dropped on the floor once I had her up against the desk. When she came back up she smirked at me and I yelped in surprise when she slapped my ass.

"Be nice." She whispered hotly into my ear while holding the pants into me.

Still in a slight, suddenly-horny shock, I took the pants, still staring at her with lust-filled eyes. _Calm yourself! _I stepped out of my other pants and leaned forward to begin putting the white ones on. Normally white would have bothered me. I mean, who wears white pants? But the look Elsa was giving me and the way my body was so ready to go at it until the break of dawn, had me not caring about anything at the moment.

"You have no idea, what you're doing to me right now." I was surprised to find my own voice as husky as it was.

"Likewise, my love." Her voice was equally hoarse and I feared that if either of us touched one another we'd be screaming each other's names in no time at all. _So fucking tempting it's criminal!_

Luckily I remembered to tuck my shirt in, other wise I'd had to unbutton them again and I'm pretty sure she would have seen how wet I was. _Still a big a perve as ever. _Once that was done, Marshall came back in with a pair of white gloves. I'm pretty sure she would have came back even if I wasn't fully dressed yet.

"I knew you two would be like this. Just look at you, ready to screw each other's brains out." She grinned cheekily at us. "Now Elsa, settle down before I have to chase you out." She tossed the dark green jacket right in my face "That goes twice for you, Feisty-pants." I glared at her. _Or we can just chase you out. _I thought to myself as I put my arms through the long sleeves. Elsa smiled innocently at the both of us and I gulped, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

"Now, I also have an idea for your-" Marshall began.

"Wait, isn't this a little strange? I-I mean, it's our _wedding _and I'm going to show up in a-a... costume?" I looked into blue pools. "Is that okay with you? Is it everything you imagined your wedding would be like?" Finally, some sense came to me as Marshall finished buttoning up the golden clasps that were in the front of the jacket. _I mean really. Shouldn't I be wearing something a little more appropriate?_

"Here, put these on." Marshall handed me the white gloves and promptly knocked me off my feet onto her bed. Before I could protest, she took my shoes off and slid on the knee length black riding boots. Instead of mouthing off to her, I did as I was told and slipped the gloves on. "It may be a _costume _as you state, though I like to think it's an _outfit. _They are two different things, you know" _sometimes I think she just likes the sound of her own voice._ "Besides, it was especially tailored, and just look at how-" Marshall's words fell away as I stood to my feet, still fumbling with the gloves and when I happened to glance back up, both of their jaws were on the floor in shock. Not sure of what to do or say, I looked to my feet, examining and questioning myself. _Was my fly undone? Too fat? Too short? We weren't the same size so it could be a bit long- _"Anna, y-you're a-amazingly-breath-takingly-beautifully-_handsome!"_

_Baking powder? What? _I gave her a dumb look before looking at Elsa. My heart stuttered when I saw an unreadable expression on her face. _W-was that a good or bad look? _I frantically searched for a full body mirror, knowing Marshall, she had the whole three mirror stage thing-y they had in dress stores. I found it in her closet. _Dur! _I stepped up and gawked at my reflection before I even saw my whole self.

I had no real idea of what I would wear to our wedding. If anything, I would have gone and maybe rented a tux, o-or a dress, whichever, but this, I didn't even know the correct term for it, but it was astonishingly...proper. I looked and felt like the Queen's right hand guard of the 1800s. "Whoa." I breathed in awe as I straightened the front vest.

"Whoa is feaking correct! Wow! You actually fill it out just right." Marshall slowly walked around me with a careful, grading, eye. "I don't even need to adjust anything on it." She stopped infront of me, taking my braids and wrapping them around my head as she stuck out her tongue in concentration. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Holy crap this wedding is going to be so unbearably adorable!"

She then told me what she thought the theme would be as we walked back into her room. I nodded in agreement seeing as how I was already sort of dressed like a formal knight at her own celebration. _This could actually work. Though it depended on-_ I choked on a breath as Elsa's arms slid around my waist and instantly squeezed my ass. Marshall was off on a different topic, wondering what Elsa's dress was going to look like but said woman's words had me hot all over once again.

"I want you so bad right now." Her voice rumbled in my ear and throughout my body, making me bite back my own growl. _Holy hell! Anymore of this torture and we'll be putting on a show. _

"Hey! None of that! We still need to discuss a few other details." Marshall came to pull us apart from one another. "god, you two are like a couple of adolescent horny teens that need tons of cold water poured on them." She scoffed at us and I had to laugh at her. It was incredibly true. "So, I take it this _outfit_ is- I'll just say that you _will_ be wearing this perfect outfit to your wedding, right? Yes, I'm right." I nodded, knowing Elsa couldn't and wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of me. Green was her favorite color, anyway and even _I _immediately grew fond of the way the outfit was put together. Very comfortable. I wasn't one to brag, but I knew I looked good in it and from the way Elsa was basically riding my leg, I got the feeling that she indeed liked it very much.

* * *

"Hello, my lovelies! How was your day?" I tried to put on a happy smile for my parents but at the same time, I was still trying to catch my breath. Once we got home, I had barely even opened the door when Elsa attacked me and now she was currently in the bathroom, most likely still trying to recover from what I'd done to her. Never before had I been so revved up, so turned on, that I atcually switched our roles and made _her_ scream my name more than once, in such a short time too. It was amazing, mind-blowing, fucking insane, and I was a little miffed that my parents had decided to drop by unannounced.

"H-hey ma, dad. What brings you here this late?" I cleared my throat, seeing as it sounded a little hoarse and re-straightened my clothes, even though I'd already done that a good amount of times before opening the door. Regardless of this visit, I was far from done with my fianceé.

"Oh, we came by to ask if you had the gowns figured out and to tell you that the park is now reserved." She smiled at me, oblivious to the sexually charged atmosphere of my apartment. _Have you no shame?_ Nope. Not at the moment.

"Uh, Ms. Mode is designing Elsa's dress and Marshall has something for me to wear. So that's all squared away. Okay goodnight!" I saw my dad's eyebrow raise in amusement at my impatience.

"W-wait, I wanna at least say 'hi' to your beautiful fianceé before we go! Where is she?" My mom persisted and I nearly tripped her when she went further into the apartment. _No! Elsa's-_

"Rachel dear, they're probably exhausted. Let's come back some other time." Thankfully my dad stepped in, stopping my mother's pursuit. I had no idea what she would discover if she went to either the bathroom or the room.

"Oh, alright. Let her know we said 'hello' then." She tried to hide her pout to no avail. I kissed both of their cheeks before showing them out.

"I'll let her know. Love you!" I said as calmly as I could, but I still caught my dad's knowing smirk. _Yikes, someone really pays attention. _Either that, or my libido was as obvious as a mouse in a roomful of elephants. They waved and continued down the hall in deep conversation about who our reverend would be.

_Finally! _I didn't want to be rude, but I had more pressing matters at the moment. I turned to see dialated lusty sapphire eyes accompanied by a gloriously already-sweaty and incredibly wet birthday suit, waiting for me just outside the bedroom once I eventually closed and locked the front door. Fire spread throughout my body as I practically tackled her.

_I get off on you, getting off on me. I'll give you what you want._

* * *

A/N: _Go Anna go Anna go! ^_^_ call it useless drabble, or something else, but I had fun writing this chapter. If you know what I mean *smirks* which is better Dom!Anna or Dom!Elsa? I like both btw XD Tootles~


	21. Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I stared into astonishingly happy bright topaz eyes after we finished repeating what the old man had told us to and the mock kiss we shared was one where I teasingly swung her around and dipped her low before connecting our lips. Which left our audience applauding like maniacs. _Dorks._ I thought, even though _I _did something dork-ish, but Elsa loved it so who was I to say anything more?

Surprisingly, I got through the rehersal without stumbling over myself too much and luckily, the actual ceremony wasn't going to be all in balls out with a huge crowd and escorts. It would be, as Marshall put it, small but meaningful. _Yeah, if you consider catering and a live band at the Wolfenstein's estate immediately following the ceremony, small, then okay. _I suggested that we should have just had the ceremony there too and they began playfully assaulting me, telling me that I should have said something beforehand. _Now they want my input. Sheesh!_

If it _were_ up to me, we'd be married already. But, seeing this as a life long decision, not to mention, every girl's dream, I decided to go with the flow. If Elsa was happy, then so was I. Plus, I'd already asked if this is what she imagined her wedding to be like and she didn't disagree. Remembering _that_ particular day had me grin deviously at Elsa, whose face grew a cute pink color, letting me know she knew just what I was thinking about. Now I understood how she felt when she gave me that innocent smirk of hers. _You're mine._

"We need to talk." Kristoff said as he took my hand, yanking me from my slowly-but-surely turning pervy thoughts, and lead me away from the others as they huddled around Elsa asking her about her ring and other junk. I would have been concerned about leaving Elsa by herself, but since Marshall was with her, I allowed my wall of a friend to take me aside. Once we were out of earshot, he stopped and turned to me. At first he either didn't know what to say or how to say it as he ran a hand through his hair, making me frown.

"What's up?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"Um-" he looked at me and I bit my inner cheek. _Don't tell me it's about that fiend! I swear if he shows up at this rehersal I'm gonna put a cap in his ass! I will-_

"I'mgoingtoaskher." He said quickly as his face burned bright red. _Wha?_

"Massacre? What? I didn't even hear what you said." I said, raising my brow at him. He grumbled about something, staring at the ground as if it would manifest and help him say something meaningful.

"I-I'm going to ask Marshall." Now he was whispering like said woman was right next to him. _Geez._

"To marry you? Well, it's about damn time! We've known her forever and-" the rest of my happy thoughts were muffled by his big hand when he inevitably smothered me for talking too loud.

"Shut it, woman! N-not- I'm not gonna ask her to m-marry me." He muttered, letting go of my face.

"Girlfriend?" I shoved him for good measure. "Is she going to be your Princess Leah?"

"Yes- wait- no- Anna! Be serious."

"Easy, spaz. You're starting to sound like me." I snorted and put a hand to his shoulder for comfort. It really was about time he asked her and from what I could see, she liked him too, the Nerds just needed to hook it up! Kristoff gave me a grin right before scooping me up in a hug so fierce, I felt the air leave my lungs.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married." When he set me back on my feet, he gave me a stern look. "But you're sure this is what _you_ want? This isn't just another good deed for Elsa, is it?"

"Good deed? What is she, chopped liver?" I crossed my arms. _Did he really think I was pitying her?_ "Everything I've done is for that woman. I love her and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I-I'm sorry, that sounded really arogant of me. I didn't mean to make it sound like you were doing all of this out of pity, I was-" he stuttered over himself and I grinned. _Idiot._

"Kristoff, settle down. I get you." I tousled his hair "now let's get back and get this biz over with so I can finally have her all to myself." He nodded in agreement before lifting me up and behind him for a piggy back ride back to the rehersal.

* * *

_Okay, okay breathe girl BREATHE!_ I choked on an intake of breath, forgetting about trying to make myself do something that should have been natural. But, my god was I nervous! _Toilet, I need a toilet, a bush, a porta-potty, something! I'm gonna hurl! _I yelped when I felt a smack to the back of my head but when I immediately turned around to yell at whoever had the nerve to hit me, no one was there. _What the-_

"Down here, Murdock!" Small hands harshly cupped my cheeks and pulled me down almost to my knees, but knowing I was wearing white pants and white gloves, I miraculously caught myself before the shorter woman could even force me to them. Though, she didn't seem to care as she narrowed her eyes at me in concentration like she was conjuring my third eye. "So, I let you figure out your own wedding clothes and _this_ is what you chose?"

_She let me choose? _I snorted at her but when she continued to stare pointedly at me, I felt my face start to warm up. "I- wha- h-hey I didn't even-

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Stand up!" She let go and I eagerly sprung to my feet. The last thing I needed was to dirty my white apparel. _Okay breathe- yeah, forget that. _"So this wasn't your idea?" She lifted up the coat tail, examining my posterier and I wanted to jump away from her. _W-whoa! _ This time, my face adorned a dark blush.

"N-no, but I-I like how it looks on me." I bit my lip nervously. _Either way, I wasn't going to change-_

"It's brilliant!" She slapped my stomach appreciatively, making me flinch. _At least it wasn't my ass._ "You make it work, even your hair is done-up perfectly!" Stepping back she crossed her arms with a pleased cat-like grin on her face. "Looks like I have a rival, when it comes to dressing you."

"Uh, well i-it was Marshall-"

"MARSHALL!" She chuckled sinisterly and I looked around to see if anybody had noticed me talking to her. Or, you know, her screaming at me. "Even if she did manage to make you stunning, your Better Half is going to bring everyone to their knees! I've completely outdone myself and I will never make something as extraordinary as it again." She smirked. "That is how all of my dresses are, by the way." Ms. Mode made her way back toward the chairs that were neatly set up infront of an alter. Leaving me to myself.

Now I really wanted to see Elsa's dress. I licked my dry lips. _This was it. Today is the day that Elsa will belong to me and only me! _I felt my hands begin to sweat in my gloves in anticipation. It was a shame that I didn't even get to really see her this morning. If anything, I could have used her calming touch right about now. Looking around I saw some familiar faces and some not so familiar, but all were milling around, chatting with each other in their seats, the Reverend was rereading his notes, and my mother was basically running in and out of the portable dressing room, where my fianceé was. Knowing Elsa, she could have gotten ready on her own.

"Today's the day, buddy!" An arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me into a sideways hug that was incredibly mindful of my hair.

"Yeah, it is." I took a shaky breath. Kristoff was in a fancy tux that had hints of green in it, courtesy of my parents and it was decided that _he_ would be the ring bearer too. Once we got there and once Marshall saw Elsa's dress, (I still wasn't able to see it because Ms. Mode had been there to shoo me away.) she immediately went to get a different dress for herself, saying that she had the perfect one that would match Elsa's. "I'm so damn nervous." I wrung my gloved hands.

"Why, you think she's gonna pull a Runaway Bride?" He asked teasingly as he readjusted the medals on the front of my over coat.

"No. I know she wouldn't do that but-"

"Hey you, I have a gift for you." Marshall appeared out of nowhere in a deep sapphire colored halter topped dress that cut off at the knees, showing off her pretty legs and Kristoff sputtered.

"Wha- but the gifts aren't supposed to be-" I tried to set her straight but she had already begun hauling me away.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and come with me." She grinned deviously at me as we stopped at her car. "Here! You _have _to wear it, or I swear I will put it on you myself." In my hands, I choked on thin air as my face grew even more red than my hair at Marshall's gift.

"Have you gone insane?!" I dropped the box, making her snicker as she retrieved it. "I can't wear _that_!"

"You _have _to. Don't make me do it because I will!" She immediately reached for my belt and I slapped her hands away

"I am _not _wearing a strap-on!" I whispered harshly. Marshall's green eyes were aglow with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure _Elsa _will like it. She'll _love_ it." The green eyed girl drawled, pressing the box into my stomach pointedly. "Plus I have another gift to add to this belt."

"Great, another-" I cleared my throught both awkwardly and arrogantly "_sword?_" Crossing my arms I glared at her. _I was just thinking about a strap-on not too long ago, but wearing it? Right the fuck now? It's gonna look like I have a- _my thoughts cut off when Marshall brought out a sword. Like and actual sword. "I-is that real?" My eyes widened as she unsheathed it and the blade shimmered in the sunlight.

"Sure is. Your mom and I put our heads together and came up with this at the last minute." She again sheathed it and snorted. "Oh, and don't worry, I got your _silicone_ sword by myself."

"That's not funny." I mumbled, taking both the box and the sword. "Fine. I could use your help with the _real _ sword. The other one I can do alone." I grasped her shoulders, pulling her closer and growling at her. "I'm going to make you do something embarrassing for _your_ wedding, best believe that."

"Bring it, girlie. I can handle anything you give me." She all but moaned and I pushed her away before people got the wrong idea. I told her she was an idiot before yanking her to the restrooms so we could secure my...additions.

* * *

"Stop making it so obvious!" Marshall hit my arm as I shifted uncomfortably, knowing the front of my pants adorned a slight bulge.

"I can't help that it feels like I'm about to poke someone's eye out!" I bit my lip and tried to be stealthy about cheking it out._ I'm going to murder her. _Marshall giggled at me and just as luck would have it, Kristoff happened to see me trying to adjust it so it would be even more obvious than it already was.

"Holy fuck, didja get a sex change from Marshall as a gift?" He clapped a hand on my shoulder a bit more roughly than he would have if he wasn't teasing me about suddenly being masculine. Marshall then gave him the low down and I just about smashed their heads together when my mother came to tell us that it was time. _Now I can't take it off even if I wanted to. _I begrudgingly fell into step behind them to get in line. _Sweet Odin, am I a dumbass or am I a dumbass?_

"Just to let you know. I hate the two of you right now." I grumbled at the two who were giggling at me like a couple of hyena's. _Bitches._

"Actually, you look damn sexy!" Marshall turned so she could straighten my already straight overcoat. "And that's coming from a girl who is straight as the day is long." She grinned at me before letting her eyes fall.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, perve." I snapped my fingers in her face and Kristoff raised an amused eyebrow at her, telling her she better not be checking me out when Elsa was around. She playfully smacked him and when the song began to play she looped their arms, ready to walk.

I gulped, sweating in my boots. _Was it just me or was it ridiculously hot today? _A kiss to my cheek brought me out of my thoughts and I turned into a back-breaking hug from my mom. "I'm so happy for you, dear! You look so fetchingly handsome." There were already tears in her eyes and the whole deal hadn't even started yet.

"Thanks mom. Is Elsa okay with dad walking her down the aisle?" _Not like there was any time left to fret about it._

"Of course she is. Now, you just get your butt up there." She sniffled. "Oh, and if you need to use the sword as a crutch for when you see your Future, I suggest you do so with dignity, or have Kristoff catch you." I rolled my eyes, thinking that I really needed to see this dress every one was swooning over. _I wanna swoon! _"That's your cue, dear. Go!" She gently pushed me but I felt like I was about to do a face plant.

_Here we go. I was born ready! _My breathing steadily increased as I stood at the end of the aisle. Kristoff and Marshall were already standing in their respective spots and all that was left was Elsa and I. Holding my head high, ignoring the playful looks those two idiots were giving me and finally forgetting about what I was hiding under my pants, I began the trek to the great divide. _Not really, idiot._ _To the land where milk flows like honey- wait, what? That didn't even- Hey, when- how did I get here so fast? _I suddenly found myself standing in front of Kristoff and the Reverend.

"Lookin' good. I don't think anybody noticed your extra sword." Kristoff whispered and I tossed him a glare, telling him to shut up as the next song began. When it started, everyone rose to their feet and turned, awaiting my bride. _My bride._ I bit my lip as a million images flew through my head at how she would look. Would she be afraid? Indifferent? Would I look in to apprehensive eyes?

_"Oh, when you smile at me, you know exactly what you do..." _my breath caught in my throat.

_"Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true. 'Cause you can see it when I look at you." _There she was. My limbs went numb, my throat dried up, my vision went into a tunnel as I caught her topaz eyes that immediately relaxed when she saw me there. For her.

_"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you. It's you, you make me sing." _Her dress looked like ice. There was no other way to describe it. It hugged her body like a second skin, showing off just how goddess-like her curves were. It glittered in the sunlight. It complimented her eyes so well that they seemed to reflect the dress itself. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever laid eyes on and Ms. Mode wasn't wrong that it was a masterpiece she'd only create once in this lifetime.

_"You're every line." _I wasn't paying attention to that dress or how it just _was_ Elsa.

_"You're every word." _My eyes beheld insanely happy blue irisis as she allowed my dad to kiss her cheek. He whispered something in her ear, winked at me and left her in front of me.

_"You're everything." _Having heard that song before, I mouthed the last two words to my beautiful, in Ms. Mode's words, Better Half. She bit her bottom lip as a series of emotions swam through her eyes and the biggest was eagerness.

"Marriage is a beautiful thing-" I heard the old man start, but soon his words fell away as Elsa looked shyly to my feet. My feet and then up a bit more. _W-wait don't- _I bit my inner cheek as I saw blue eyes widen as they immediately glued to the bulge in my pants. Hearing Kristoff fail miserably at hiding his laugh, made Marshall's face screw up in a pained look as she held in her laugh, and my face turned several colors as I watched desire begin to swirl in those icy depths. _F-fucking Marshall!_

"M-Ms. Wilder?" Elsa quickly snapped her head to the Reverend, nearly embarrassed that she'd had to ask him to repeat himself, though I managed to pick up the slight huskiness in her voice. _Looks like we'll be occupying the dressing room again real soon. _I shut up my internal pervert when I heard him repeat, "Elsa Wilder, do you take Anna Murdock to be yours? From today and onward, through it all, no matter what, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She answered without the slightest hint of hesitation as I took her ring from Kristoff and slid it on her finger.

"Anna Murdock." I straightened at my name, not missing Elsa's eyes give me a quick once over before staring at my face. "Do you take Elsa to be yours? From this day forth, through sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? Till death do you part, so help you god?"

"I do." I grinned at her and removed my glove so she could put my ring on my finger.

"Then my the power invested in me, I pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss." _he was astonishingly unbiased by our same gender-ness. Guess that's why my parents hired him. Anyway-_

"Come here." I nearly growled at her, yanking her to me and smashing my lips to hers. _Mine. _She wrapped her arms around my neck, instantly deepening the kiss and making everyone either cheer or give wolf whistles. _Mine. She's finally mine. _Elsa broke for air and promptly buried her face in my neck as tears escaped her pretty blue eyes.

"I love you so much, Anna." She sobbed when I returned her hug as fiercely as I could without making her uncomfortable.

"I love you more. And I will until I die." I whispered into her ear, meaning every single word.

Everybody jostled around us, but I held firmly to my bride. We may have been separated all morning, but there was no way she was getting out of my sight now. Elsa clung to me too, so I knew she was thinking the exact same thing. So, together we smiled and waved, but I knew she was waiting for the right moment to escape with me in order to try out my new silicone sword. It was written all over her face as she very stealthily (unlike me) checked me out and positively eye-fucked me as Kristoff and I stood for pictures.

"Just you wait, baby." I whispered to her as we stood for our pictures. A rumble came from her throat when she grabbed my face and fused our lips together, not caring that the others were telling us to 'smile' and whatnot. Hands down, it was the best day of my life!

_And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can. Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through. And you know that's what our love can do. So la la la..._

* * *

A/N: I asked a few questions about some of that junk (because I'm smart like that *cough*sarcasm-cuz-I-don't-know-sh!t-about-weddings*cough*) and my own mother thought _I_ was going to get married. I-I mean, as Anna I did, but- yeah, nevermind. ^^ Anyway, Tootles~


	22. Something Bad

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

Elsa was surprisingly light, either that or I was so pumped on adrenaline I could lift up a car. N-not implying that she was heavy, but, oh whatever! Her legs wrapped around my waist as I continued my long, yet deliberate thrusts, knowing we only had so much time before we had to show our faces again. We were at our reception after all, but this couldn't wait any longer. So, with Elsa up on the sink, panting heavily, looking so fucking sexy, I continued to pound into her.

"That feels amazing, A-Anna." Elsa said through clenched teeth, trying her hardest to keep quiet as she buried her face in my neck. I had to hand it to Marshall, because I found that if I thrust into her just at the right angle, I would feel some friction on my own clit, and my god was that delicious! _She is my wife. I have a wife. _That feeling went on, brought me to a different place than this bathroom, than when we normally had sex, no, this place was reserved for just the two of us. It was indescribable and when she bit in to my neck to stifle her scream, I came too.

I breathed into her shoulder, my legs feeling like jelly, even though I wasn't on the recieving end, I got just as much out of it as Elsa did. Said woman giggled into my own shoulder, mumbling that she'd never experienced anything like it. I smiled, kissing her shoulder and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Elsa." I gave her a small peck on her luscious lips. The lips that I'd been fascinated by since they first kissed me. Lips that complemented that gloriously framed, goddess-like face of my lovely significant other. "My Elsa." She smiled back at me like she did that first night and my heart began to pound all over again, or was that my hips? _Oops. Guess we're not done. _Elsa's face twisted in pleasure once more as she again wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

"F-fuck, Anna." Her voice lost some of its control and she squeaked. _god that was so insanely cute! _I had to grin at her, not slowing down now that my hips suddenly had a mind of their own. Hell, I just wanted to see her come undone again. It wasn't all the time that I held the power and now? Screw the reception, they could hold out a bit longer.

"Hello in there! You two stop it and get out here. I would say _down_ here but-" Marshall's voice broke through the haze that was our alone time. _Of all the-_

I grit my teeth as a dark thought crossed my mind. _Scream for me, Love. _I braced my hands on either side of the sink and began to pound into my new wife mercilessly. "A-Anna, wa-wait, I can't-" she moaned, unable to finish her sentence as I sucked on her pulse point, doing my best not to leave a mark on her flawless skin. _That's fine, baby. Don't hold back._

"Come for me, Love. Let them know who you belong to." _Well, we're kinda married but that's not the point._ I felt my thighs burning, we were both breathing hard, both moaning, and both approaching another release. It stunned me, but just the steady climb of octaves Elsa was hitting was enough to get me off alone. _Sweet Odin, she's so damn sexy! _One last thrust and I swear, Elsa's scream echoed throughout the room and down the hall. It gave me the best chills I'd ever gotten before in my life.

"You-" Elsa gasped when I pulled out of her and put my forehead on hers. She playfully hit my shoulder as she still tried to catch her breath. "You're crazy. A-all of those people down there probably h-heard us." Still, her lips curved deviously upwards when she began to straighten my tie. _I hope they did. You are mine. _I caught her lips, stealing whatever breath she had gotten back and she couldn't help but return it, not caring that we both needed air.

"Yes. I am crazy." I grinned at her, just as out of breath as she was by now. "I'm crazy for _you_, my little forest creature of the East." Looking into those icy depths, I could see her remembering when I'd first called her that and it made her smile more brightly. To have someone give you that look, I mean _that _look, the only look another love-struck person could give an equally love-struck you, there's no way to describe it. I could only smile back at her as I pushed some loose wisps of hair back into her plait. _So gorgeous._

Our moment was short lived, however. when I heard another knock on the door making me roll my eyes and Elsa sighed happily. "Well, guess we'll have to go on a honeymoon post-haste." I commented, trying to rebutton the clasps of my coat. She giggled, hopping down from the sink, straightening her dress and then helping me fix my clothes. Of course, she insisted that I keep the 'toy' strapped firmly in place between my legs. I had to laugh at that. _Seems I married a woman that's just as pervy as me. _That thought made me pull her in for a hug, which she returned without hesitation.

* * *

"Please, none of the windows shattered." I snorted at Marshall and took a sip of champagne when Kristoff got up to give a toast. Elsa, who was sitting next to me, gripping my hand under the table and had ducked her head shyly. It was _her _voice the two idiots heard after all. "Besides, its _you're _fault for interrupting us."

"I sort of _had _to." Marshall said pointedly at us. "Everyone one was wondering where you two were. This is kinda _your _reception. It's not like we're married." Even though she was teasing, I could see that she was at least a little bothered by her own statement. Elsa looked up from my shoulder to the green eyed beauty that was looking after Kristoff with a longing yet impatient look._ The nerds._

"I told that idiot to man up and ask her already." I whispered into Elsa's ear.

"He'll get there." She whispered back, squeezing my leg with her other hand. I said my doubts a little too loud and felt a light slap to the side of my head from a playfully glowering Marshall.

"...So here's to Anna and her new bride, who is now my buddy as well, Elsa!" Kristoff finished and proudly held his glass in our direction. My eyes widened as everybody began to clap, agreeing with all he said. All _I_ missed. _Argh! What kinda best friend was I if I didn't even catch his famous toast?! _Before I could completely freak out and boldy, yet stupidly, ask him to repeat the whole thing, Elsa leaned in, telling me what I missed. Sweet Odin's mother, I loved her all the more in that moment

Marshall's toast was sweet, short, and to the point, though I had the suspicion that she just wanted to see me stumble around the dancefloor with her gift to me. _She's the devil._

"What are you waiting for? Get your butts out here!" She announced, turning and telling the guys to play a song called _Sway. _The main guy nodded as the band began to warm up (seeing as they arrived a bit late.) _Crap_. I bit my lip nervously. _Like hell I could dance! _I silently pleaded for Elsa to put me out of my misery, but she gave me a confident smile. The way her blue eyes glittered in the setting sun, and seeing as this was our official dance, surrounded by a lot of anticipating people, I really had no choice. _Hopefully that damned extra 'sword' stayed sheathed and it didn't look like I had a-a- _I couldn't even finish that thought, as Elsa got ready to stand.

_Dic- H-hey, that's my job! _I jumped up, knocking my knee into the table harshly, making the glasses and silverware clink together loudly and if I'm not mistaken, my dorky friend had to settle my own quaking glass before it spilled. Kristoff and Elsa's brow raised at me as I futily tried to hide the pain. _Ow, ow, OW! P-pain is temporary, Anna! Only for a moment! _I bravely put on what must have been something a _very _ecstatic look-smile and held my hand out to my wife who's face was crossed with both laughter and concern at my erractic behavior.

"M-may I-I have this-" I exhaled as the pain proceded to annoy me. _Get over it! Now everyone's staring! _Finally, I cracked a dopey smile, feeling like a complete idiot that was going to make an even bigger idiot of herself in a minute. "May I have this dance, Milady?" This time I straightened my vest, bowed proudly, and formally extended my hand to her. I would have been fine, had it not been for the crowd sighing in bliss, expressing their 'aww's' and 'that's so sweet's' and other sappy-ness, making me blush. _Who could blame them?_

"Well my lord, I thought you'd never ask." Elsa answered with nothing but sophistication and grace as she delicately slid her hand in mine. Unlike me, she effortlessly stood to her feet with as much poise as the Queen of England herself. I wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact, I was was bursting at the seems (not literally) with pride. She clearly was everything I wasn't.

I led her to the floor just as the first few notes of the song played. It really was a good song, I admit. _For people who could dance. _Elsa smirked at me, placing my hands where they were supposed to be.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered, taking a step back. _W-wait! _Immediately watching her feet, and I, too, stumbled to keep up with her. _Maybe I should have taken stupid dance lessons!_ "Don't look at your feet." My eyes lifted from my clumsy feet and into bright topaz pools. _Easy for you to say-_ "Don't think." She squeezed my shoulder pointedly. "Just follow me." Her smooth voice calmed my raging nerves, her eyes held mine, and I finally found the courage to let go.

Something clicked and our bodies instantly fell insync, leading the both of us from one end of the platform to the other in a wave of confidence I'd never experienced. Like nothing could touch us and, most importantly, it felt like it was just the two of us. We painted stars in the night sky, burned hotter than the sun, and the feeling was unending. Forever.

We finished at the same time the song did with Elsa's forehead on my own. Out of breath and overwhelmed with adrenaline, not to mention glee, we grinned stupidly at each other as applause erupted around us. Since she was taller (regardless that the boots I was wearing had heels) I wrapped my arms lovingly around her neck and pressed our lips together.

"Holy cow, I didn't know you could dance!" Kristoff interrupted placing his arms on both of us. I glared at him.

"Excuse you. I don't mess up your Marshmallow time." I said, flicking his nose in slight annoyance, before leading Elsa away from the dancefloor so others could get their boogie on.

"Probably not, but you two are always so lost in each other." Now Marshall joined in too. "It's freakin' adorable, don't get me wrong, and interrupting you is the only way to get your attention." She pouted. _Oy, as if we didn't know that. _I poked her nose, snorting when her lower lip pushed further out.

"I undersatnd, child. Now kids-" I looked from green eyes to soft brown. "Sometimes, mommy needs her space." I cooed, squeezing Kristoff's cheeks. "And now that I'm married. You two need to learn to be on your own." Mocking a sniffle, Elsa actually snickered, squeezing me to her.

"We get it. Mommy-dearest." Marshall stopped me from squeezing her cheeks too.

"So, do I get a dance with my daughter-turned-mother without my knowledge?" We all jumped, seeing my mom appear out of thin air. It took me a second to comprehend what she was asking. Okay, I can dance with Elsa, no problem, she knows what she's helping to cover up at the same time!_ What if I accidentally poke my mother? Holy hell what if she gets the wrong idea?_

Elsa nodded politely, but not before whispering in my ear. "If she brushes it, say it's your real sword." _Gee, thanks. _I smiled sweetly at her, but my face told her just what I was thinking. It made her do the smallest of eye-rolls as she kissed my cheek, expertly pinching my ass without so much as a scoff from anyone who saw it. Or didn't _Oh_. _She's good. _Playfully glaring at her, I offered my arm to my mother.

"Don't worry, Anna." Marshall looped her arms through Elsa's. "I won't let her out of my sight."

* * *

"I'm so happy- _we're _so happy for you dear." _Good save._ I clumsily twirled her, making sure to taking an extra step back so she wouldn't brush either of my swords.

"Thanks, mom." When she came back, I had to hold my breath, praying I wasn't stabbing her. _How truly embarrassing! _"A-also, thank you for putting this whole thing together on such short notice." Not daring to make it more obvious by looking down, I followed Elsa's insanely helpful instructions and kept my eyes focused.

"Of course. Anything for our only daughter." Came a gruff voice from behind me. _Ah hell, now it's fifty times worse! What if I poke my dad? I'm gonna die. Totally. _"May, I cut in?" _No! _

"You may." My mom relented and kissed my forehead, saying she was going to look for Elsa. I wanted Elsa.

"You're wife sure can dance. I'm proud of you, Anna." _They shared a dance?_ Looking up, I noticed that my dad actually had tears in his eyes. He never cried. _Well, guess I can too, then. _I thought, but I fought it, buring my face in his chest instead, not caring if he could feel two swords poking him.

"Thank you, daddy. I love her so much." I sniffled. He hugged me back as the song ended. We hadn't even begun to move, but I didn't care, it had been awhile since my dad and I had some time alone. It was worth it, either way.

"You take care of her now, you hear?" I could see the age on his face. Even though he didn't say, I knew he was doing all he could to find some dirt on Elsa's parents. _Shit, I didn't want to think of them tonight. _Hell, I never wanted to think of those cold grey-ish blue eyes.

"Until death do us part." I agreed, pushing an ugly feeling aside. Now it was his turn to place a lingering kiss on my forehead, telling me he loved me very much. I kissed his cheek. "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I began to panic. "She left? Where the hell did she go?" A cold shiver tingled up my spine and I grabbed Marshall's shoulders frantically. "You said you wouldn't let her out of your sight." I turned, darting my eyes everywhere and seeing no sign of an ice dress or platinum blonde hair. "Y-you told me those exact words, Marshall-" I felt like I was going to puke.

"S-she was dancing with your mother!" A hand came to my shoulder and I turned back to her, scaring her with my frantic look. "I swear, I thought she would still be there when I got back."

"Where the fuck did _you_ go?" Without wasting another minute, I manuvered through the crowd to the house.

"I went to check on Kristoff. He said he had an incoming call." Marshall struggled to keep up with me. _This isn't happening. Not tonight! _

"Elsa!" I called once I got into the house, heading directly to the bathrooms. _Where the hell are you, baby? _ My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would pop out and run faster than I was. _Fuck! _I burst into the bathroom, banging on the door and practically kicked it down, screaming my wife's name.

"Hold your horses." I saw none other than my mother emgerge from there. Before she could ask, I gripped her shoulders.

"Mom. Where did Elsa go? Marshall says you were the last to see her."

"She's missing?" Her questioning look made me bite my tongue so hard that I tasted blood. I didn't want to cuss her out, but my reserve was quickly draining. I needed to find my wife.

"Focus, mom. Did she leave with someone?" She opened her mouth but I cut her off "she's nowhere to be seen out there, we checked. Dammit mother did she leave with someone?" I was losing it. _Where are you, Love?_

"I-I don't know! She was supposed to be waiting for me out here." Teal eyes turned worried too and my stomach dropped.

"Where the fuck is Kristoff?" I asked Marshall, who was beginning to freak out too.

"O-out front." She answered and I bolted to the door.

"KRISTOFF!" I saw him standing by the water fountain, still on the phone. When I got to him I practically jumped him. "Tell me you saw Elsa come this way."

He looked dumbly at me before putting his phone in his pocket. "Why would she leave her own wedding reception?" My hope was fading. Nobody had seen her leave. That ugly, earlier feeling sunk deeper, pulling me to the grond at Kristoff's feet. "W-whoa there! That the hell-" he knelt beside me attempting to console me.

"Elsa's missing. I-I was supposed to keep and eye on her, b-but then you-"

"Where. The. Fuck. Is my WIFE?!" I bellowed, finally losing it and yanking Kristoff to me. _Fuck, fuck, fucking, hell where was she?! _His eyes widened in fear and I heard Marshall sob behind me. Deciding, that I wasn't getting any help from these two, I ran.

Where I was running to, I had no idea. Marshall's and Kristoff's voices began to fade as I went off road, jumping over underbrush and sliding down a hill. I didn't care that my clothes where being torn, my knees were scraped, and my hair was loosening from all of the low branched trees. I let my feet do as they pleased, since I didn't have anything else to rely on. Jumping over a creek, I cut my hand on the land and only then it hit me. I knew where I was headed. I'd injured myself plenty of times down this way. It was where I used to go skinny dipping, where I carved 'Anna was here' into a particular tree. A magnificent tree and I'd dreamt of that tree.

The tree where the bird I'd healed, left me with the sweetest phase I'd ever heard.

_"I love you, Anna." _

I scrambled up the path that led directly to the kampfer tree that sat proudly, overlooking Arendelle. My body screamed bloody murder at me, completely drained and my lungs were on fire. _I won't let you go, Love. _I got to the top with my thighs burning, vision, not quite used to the darkness now that the moonlight was cut off from the nightshade of the tree.

"Welcome." A gentle, manly voice sounded and I stopped breathing as another cold shiver shook me to my core. "You must be Anna." My throat closed off as I squinted into the darkness, seeing a figure emerge from the shadows. He stepped into the moonlight and my blood ran cold.

"Hans." I growled at his smirking face.

_I got a real good feeling, somethin' bad about to happen._

* * *

A/N: ...*heart pounding* o_O


	23. First Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Where's Elsa." I demanded and he paused. Instead of answering, he leaned back against the tree. Now that my eyes were a little more adjusted, I stepped forward. "Where. Is. Elsa." I enunciated every word, beginning to fill with an odd mixture of fear and rage. Though, with the way he was easily almost as tall as Kristoff, I'd say I was a little more frightened than angry. Either way, I needed to make sure my wife was okay. Alive.

"Elsa's fine. But considering you found us right off the bat, well-" He pushed off the bark, I could see his teeth gleaming in the dim light as he sneered sickly at me. "You're either really perceptive. Or very dumb." His dark laugh rumbled around me, but I wasn't concerned about him at the moment. Instead of asking again, I darted around him to the opposite side of the tree.

She wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is my wife?!" I said through clenched teeth, and kept a safe distance while he sauntered closer, keeping a distance too, but it strangely felt like I was the prey he was slowly circling. Who was I kidding? That's exactly what I was.

"Wife." He took a shaky breath, running a hand through his messed up hair. _god, he looks like shit. _It was true, the shirt he was wearing was ratty and torn, his pants were in the same condition and that crazy vibe he gave, made me swallow uneasily.

"Where. Is. She?" I felt I had to enunciate since no one seemed to understand what I was inquiring and I didn't want to let my guard down in order to look around. Because I had no idea what he was capable of. But dammit, I was going crazy! _Elsa! _I wanted to scream her name, but I wasn't sure what would trigger this man. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'd already got him going by calling Elsa my wife. I could tell by his impatient, somewhat frantic pacing.

"S-she's mine, you know." He chuckled, but the way he said it. It sounded like he was out of breath, or in shock. Or worse, like he couldn't believe it. My heart began to pound and now I was on edge, watching everything he did. I wasn't about to take any chances. I stood my ground, even though my entire body was telling me to scram.

"Answer the question." I whispered.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" That was it for him. He snapped and yelled at the top of his lungs.

I just barely dodged his first punch that was aiming straight for my face. _F-fuck! _Now I was ten times more afraid of him. Hans stumbled after me, drunk on anger alone. I swear, his eyes were as black as a demon's and the way his breathing was labored, I felt like I was in a horror movie with a sadistic crazy man. Only it was incredibly real and Hans was that exact man. If I wasn't careful...he would kill me. No doubt about it.

"SHE CAN'T MARRY YOU. I WON'T LET HER." He wailed at me and I flinched. _Run. _His punches were aimless, but awfully powerful and I did my best to evade most of them. One caught my cheek and I nearly hit the ground. "SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Another hit to that same cheek and I tasted blood. _RUN!_

Too late.

Dazed from that second hit, I stumbled and he shoved me hard enough to plummet me straight down the hill to the wooden fence at the foot. As fast as I could, ignoring the pain my body was in, I frantically searched for any sign of Elsa. All that screaming he was doing ought to have awoken her if she was unconscious somewhere. I might have seen something to my left, but Hans was infront of me in an instant, digging his fist into my stomach.

_I won't let you go! _I coughed up blood, holding my stomach as I sunk to the ground. Through my hazy vision, I saw him crying, repeating the same sentence over and over again."She's mine." His body trembled in what I could only describe as rage. _You need to get away! _Even as I thought that, I couldn't, would not leave Elsa. I knew she was here somewhere, I just needed to-

"Of course." He popped his knuckles before taking me by the shoulders and hoisting me up. Suddenly, he was so calm, collected and I shivered in even more fear than before. This quiet, gentleness went far beyond anger, rage, loathing. This was a demon straight from the pits of hell and I'd never been more scared in all of my life. "All I need to do is _kill_ you and she'll come back to me." That fear took over my ability to react. This was it. Hans was going to kill me.

"Stop it, Hans." A sweet voice circled around us before I could begin to plead with him. He froze for a milisecond, let go of me, and turned to see none other than Elsa who was holding my sword directly at him. Her blue dress seemed to glow and she really looked ethreal, like a goddess, despite the bruise evident on her pale cheek. But she was there. _Elsa. She's okay. She's fine. Alive. _Thinking about it, my sword must have been ripped off as I plunged down the hill after he pushed me.

"Don't you see what she's doing?!" His calm demeanor was fading as his voice began to grow a few octaves. "She's in the way of our love. Come back to me Elsa." He held out his hand to her.

"I love her. She's my wife and I belong to her." Elsa didn't move and I tried to inch away, still trying to recover from the blow to my stomach.

"Okay." Hans took a deep, shaky breath. "I suppose you need to be punished." He said and before I could build enough strength to really bolt, I felt pain explode through my stomach and Elsa screamed. I grunted, gripping his shirt, but again, I felt the blade rip right through my flesh and I finally cried out in agony.

"YES, LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" He let go and I dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I heard him scream at her but my vision was blurring. I did my best to try to apply pressure to my stomach. _Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot._ I felt my face twist as the pain became unbearable. I groaned, still trying to stop the bleeding.

Everything happened so fast, yet so slow. Why didn't I get away when I had the chance? I surely could have pushed myself, regardless that I was paralyzed with fear, hurting because he'd already injured me with his fists, all the same. Why didn't I move? Somewhere I heard approaching foot falls. No use running now.

"ANNA!" With my vision now fading, I looked up and saw Hans standing over me with my sword through his chest. His chest. His eyes and mouth were opened in such shock that I was able to see that clearly. _So it really was a real sword? Bravo Marshall. You saved her._

"Elsa-" I attempted to speak, but stopped when she immediately lifted me up.

"S-shh, you- you're f-fine, my Love." She was crying. "D-don't talk." _Don't cry. _"S-stay with me, Anna." _Crying doesn't suit you, Love. _"Please." She sobbed, helplessly. _You're still pretty when you cry, even if I don't like it. _"Don't leave me. Dammit, Anna." She choked on another sob, starting to hiccup. "Please don't leave me!" The world began to fade. She began to fade. "We still have to leave at four in the morning- I-I won't complain when you wake me that early." She sniffled. _You were adorable that morning. _"We- we haven't gone on o-our honeymoon yet." _Is that your tears I taste? _"You c-can't leave me, A-Anna." _I love you, Elsa. _"P-please st-st-stay he-here with m-me. I-I need you!" She wailed, though I barely heard her since my hearing was muffled. It felt like I was under water.

_Don't cry, baby. _

Everything faded to black.

* * *

_I stood, naked in a blank world, feeling empty. To my left stretched miles of nothing and the same to my right. So void, it was unsettling. I took a step forward but bumped into an invisible barrier. Confused, I brought my hand up to place it on what had to be glass and nearly screamed when another hand suddenly came to rest on the other side. It took me a second, but seeing as this could only be the one person I always wanted to see, I calmed and replaced my hand back on hers._

_Pretty topaz eyes sparkled as she smiled gently at me. "I love you, Anna." Her words wrapped around me, ripping me open and filling me with such joy it was indescribable. I'd never been so exposed before but I didn't care. Just looking into those warm eyes gave me the most courage, the most happiness, the most of all that was or wasn't. I confided in them and they conquered my fears, helped me see the light. Without realizing it, I let my hand fall away._

_"Where are you going?" I turned, noticing those eyes were further away than they were two seconds ago. "Don't leave me." Both hands appeared on either side of those eyes that were now fill with so much sorrow that it broke my heart._

_I was leaving? Where was I going? Why would I want to leave those blue pools? No I wasn't leaving. Like hell I'd ever turn my back on that beautiful person. I was being pulled away._

_"W-wait-" I tried, but the pull was getting stronger. "I want to stay!" I looked to the hand she had outstrecthed to me. She had broken through that barrier, but could only come so far. Reaching for it, I began to cry. No way I was leaving. "Who is going to be there for her?!" Me. I am hers. "You can't take me! I'm far from done."_

_"I- I'm very sorry, we've done what we could." I heard somewhere in the distance. No!_

_I will live!_

* * *

"F-fuck you. I'm staying." I mumbled through the haziness that was my brain. Suddenly, that world of void came into the light and I slowly got my barings, though groggily.

"Welcome back." Blearily, I saw olive colored skin accompanied by gentle brown eyes. "You sure gave your family a scare." He grinned at me. _Where have I seen him before? _"Of course you're staying. Though some undergraduates were talking a little too loudly out in the hall."

"N-Naveen?" Now I remembered. I was in the hospital. "Wha-"

"First you visit me with a fractured wrist and then with some holes in your stomach. You sure you're wife isn't the one doing these things?" His thick eyebrows waggled at me. _The nerve of that idiot!_

"Whatever." I didn't even want to put up with his teasing. Not when I've been stabbed, not when I- "Where is Elsa?" I asked, looking around as fast as I could without getting dizzy. To my right I saw her curled up on the tiny couch with my green overcoat acting as a blanket.

"She's been here the whole time." Naveen said quietly. "I think this is the first time she's slept since she brought you in."

"How long has it been?" I asked, hating myself for putting her through this again.

"About three days. She's quite strong." He nudged my foot. "And so are you. Those wounds were nowhere near any major organs, but you did lose a good deal of blood, which is why it took awhile for you to gain consciousness. And the fact that I had to stitch you up."

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "For everything."

"Don't mention it. You're pretty much already healed." He got up and turned to leave. "Next time, why don't you try visiting without injuries, hm?" Winking, Naveen closed the door.

I shook my head. _Idiot Doctor. _Looking back at Elsa I could tell she was a wreck. Her beautiful hair hadn't been washed, her complextion was even more pale than usual and I could see that her eyes were puffy from crying so much. _Oh my beautiful wife! _Tears leaked from my eyes as I stared at her, thinking about how she would react if I hadn't stayed alive and it tore me up worse than that stupid razor. "I'm not going to leave you." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

Looking back up at the ceiling, I reviewed the events that were still very fresh in my mind. Well, the biggest was the image of Hans with my sword through his chest. _Was he dead? Was Elsa going to get in trouble? What were we going to do? _I mentally slapped myself. First, I would heal and then we'd go from there. One damned step at a time.

"Anna?" I'd been chewing on my nail, but her velvety voice shimmied around me and I turned back to look at her.

"Yes, Love?" I smiled crookedly at her and watched new tears fall from her eyes as she instantly scrambled to my side. _I'm not about to leave you my sweet, sweet Elsa. _I did my best to wrap my arms around her even though she didn't dare to go anywhere near my stomach. Instead she buried her face in my neck, crying harder than she ever did. I had to cry with her, promising never to put her through something like this again, so long as I lived.

"I'm right here baby." I whispered through my throat that was thick with emotion and Elsa nodded, pulling my lips to hers.

* * *

A knock on the door made Elsa stir. I was too busy playing with her platinum locks to care but when she made a move to get up, I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her on top of me. "No. Stay right here." I mumbled grumpily. "They can wait." Actually, I just wanted then to try the key that wouldn't work when they tried to unlock my door and try they did.

"That probably counts as being mean. Or rude at least." Elsa was looking at the door, but stayed right where she was. I grinned like an idiot. Yes, I finally changed my locks. It was a difficult process but my wife and I managed to stumble through it and now, it felt awesome to actually have some privacy.

"I know. But just you wait." I counted down from five and sure enough, the home phone rang.

"I know you're in there. Open the hell up!" The answering machine bellowed a frustrated Marshmallow's voice accompanied with Kristoff grumbling in the background. I groaned, sitting up, telling Elsa to stay there with a chaste kiss to her sweet lips and then trudged to the door.

"Intrude!" I swung the door open in feigned annoyance at my two friends, plus one. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of Kristoff's uncle.

"Why the hell did you change the locks?" Kristoff asked once they all came in.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?" He wasn't but that was the best thing I could come up with at the moment. "Hello, Oaken. What brings you here?" I ignored the mock hurt eyes of my best friend as I held my hand out to the mountain of a man.

"Hi, Anna. I just came by to tell you some news." His eyes lit up when I felt a hand slip into mine. "Ah, you must be Elsa." He smiled broadly at her and extended his hand to her too. Elsa hesitated but when I squeezed her hand for reassurance, she returned his handshake, telling him a small 'hi.'

When I told him to take a seat, he sat at the table with Kristoff and Marshall. Elsa, being the better, thoughtful of me, asked if they wanted anything to drink. Oaken declined but Kris asked for water and so did Marshall, though I know she wanted a beer right about now. I forgave her, but she still wasn't happy that Elsa had disappeared from her sight and that that resulted in the scars now prominent on my stomach. I began teasing Elsa, saying that we now had matching scars to prove our love that much more. She called me a dork, but silently agreed. We were both injured by that man and now he wouldn't hurt us anymore.

"I came to tell you that you don't have to worry about Mr. Schuster. Hans, I mean." Oaken winked before stretching his arms behind his head in a satisfied manner.

"Um-" I looked to Elsa. _Duh. _"B-but he's-" I was about to say that he was dead, but Oaken's eyes wided and he guffawed.

"Forgive me. I meant to say that the both of you are clear. No charges-"

"Because, Oak took the fall!" Kristoff slapped his hand down on the table, making Marshall and Elsa squeak in surprise.

"Well, sure." I shrugged, wrapping an arm around my beautiful wife. "He had a warrant out for his arrest and you simply took Elsa's place in defending me, correct?" It was my turn to wink at his slight stunned expression.

"Smart-ass." Kristoff muttered, taking a big gulp of his water.

"Hey, at least I'm not a dumbass." _I was. _But like hell I'd tell him that. I looked to Elsa who was smirking while she toyed with the ring on my finger.

"W-well, yes. But also because of that. I got my job back." Oaken stood up and Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around me as he hurried toward us. _Really? But I thought- _all too late I noticed his big arms slipping around the both of us, squeezing us and lifting us up off the floor.

"H-hey, put us down! Kris I swear if you ever get _this _huge I'm buying a taser!" I yelled, when he spun us around gleefully.

After he put us down, he thanked us again and bid his leave. Kristoff mentioned that he had to take him to the airport so he could go back to wherever he was staying so he could get his things and move back to Arendelle. Marshall gave us each a hug before taking Kristoff's hand and then they were gone.

"That's all?" Elsa raised a brow to me and I shrugged.

"Guess so. But it is a big deal that Oaken got his job back, the fool was going crazy." I went to lock the door. _Guess he also got cleared of his charges too? _"Hey, I just-" I turned back and found my lips pressed to full moist lips that made my head spin. Elsa was being very careful with me, eversince I got out of the hospital. Even when I recovered completely, she was still as gentle as could be, but that kiss told me she was on her way to getting over that biz.

_Good. Because I've been dying to try that new toy out once more. _I kissed her back with fervor, squeezing her to me.

_For the first time in forever. Nothing's in my way._

* * *

A/N: I'm a sap and when Elsa was carrying Anna, telling her not to leave, I felt compelled to let out my own tears. *heart still pounding*


	24. Here's To Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Another blissful day of solitude and healing (sexual healing, I mean) before my parents practically chased the both of us off on our honeymoon. Of course I protested, saying that I'd already missed too many days of school ,that I was sure the only way I could call in now was that if I called in dead. Elsa didn't like that comment and punished me when my parents weren't looking, but it was true. We teachers only got so many sick days and I'd already overstepped that, what with me getting stabbed and all-_

_While Elsa pointedly, and quite stealthily, pinched my ass in slight annoyance at my complaining about calling in on my death-bed, my parents informed me that Ariel, our 'synchronized swimming' coach had taken my place and would stay there until I came back from our honeymoon. Ms. Mode turned out to be very sympathetic about my being in the hospital. But she was completely furious that both of our wedding clothes were shot to shit, since they were muddy, bloody and nearly torn to shreds. Oops. _

_Anyway, my parents had their way with us and immediately threw us on a plane, shipping us off to one of their getaway vacation spots in Hawaii. Once there, Elsa and I got a serious case of jet-lag so when we eventually found the place, we wasted no time in showering, eating and then promptly passing out._

I groaned feeling heat spread throughout my body. _Where was I? _In the land of spaghetti and suspenders. _Mm..."_both her incredibly delicious." _Wait, suspenders were delicious? _ Her? Yes her. My wife appeared in my mind wearing only her black slacks, those mouthwatering suspenders, and _oh my god! _My nerdy glasses. I shifted in my sleep, feeling more turned on than ever. She pulled on them, letting them slap back into place, making those glorious supple mounds of hers jiggle hypnotizingly. My mouth was watering. _Holy hell she's so damn sexy!_

She moved along to music that wasn't there. Not like she needed any music to dance to anyway. Swaying those awe-inspiring hips in delicate little circles as she seemed to be moving closer but it proved to be an illusion and she stayed right where she was. I licked my lips as she tugged once again on the suspenders, teasingly stretching them but not letting them slip from her shoulders completely. It was so damn sensual that I felt myself twitch with excitement, feeling that heat pinpoint to particular points along my body. As if I was being carressed, kissed, and it made me moan.

"That's nice." I mumbled, motioning for her to come to me. She smirked at me and inched closer. Before I knew it, she was straddling me, still circling those hips. I felt her lips touch mine for just a second before she stuck her tongue in my mouth, making me groan heatedly. I wanted her deeper. _Deeper?_

Snapping out of my dream world, I suddenly arched into the warm body above me as I felt myself being filled. "Oh, god!" All the nerves in my own body sprang to life as I instantly wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her in closer, thus pushing her deeper into me and stars exploded behind my eyelids.

"Just me, my Love." She whispered pulling out and shoving back into me. I cried out, having been so completely infused with sexy dream images that I was already so close to coming it might have broken a new record. _H-holy fuck! _I whimpered, gripping her shoulders as she began to increase her speed and I, over our moans and gasps, heard the headboard gently began to knock into the wall rythmically. _Fuck, that's- OH fuck. _"Come for me, Anna." Elsa growled into my neck before latching on to it and come I did. Hard. Throwing my head back into the pillows, I let out a silent scream, hanging on to her for dear life as my body continued to slowly come down. _Sweet Titans! Did that just happen?_

Elsa slid off of me and I groaned when the toy left me too. _Whew! That was so insane! Pure madness! _I grinned stupidly when she giggled, unstrapped the toy and put it somewhere and then snuggled closer to me. "Good Morning." She whispered. _And just when I thought it couldn't be any hotter. _I burst out laughing, making her sit up on her elbow to give me a questioning look.

"Good Morning indeed." _Now, it's my turn. _I then pushed her onto her back, smashing our lips together.

She returned my kiss full force and it set my head a-spinning, though, I wouldn't let her win this time. Oh no, it was _my_ turn to make her scream. She did put up a good fight and when I finally won the battle for dominance, I pinned her wrists to either side of her head, already starting to grinding into her. Once again, I brought my lips to hers and we shared another heated kiss until I decided her lips were puffy enough, I moved down her neck, but not before taking her hands and telling her to keep them above her.

_You're mine._ I thought as her eyes widened a bit at that command, but she did as she was told and held on to the headboard as I nipped and laved my tongue on down her neck to her cute, pink, erect nipples. Without a second to loose, I sucked one into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the tip and she arched, pushing more of herself into me. I gladly accepted and brought my other hand up to replace my tongue with my fingers as I latched on to her unattended breast. She moaned as her hips met mine in a light jerk and I could tell she wanted to bring her hands down, but they stayed firmly in place.

Letting go of her nipple with an audible 'pop' I pulled back to grin at her face that was twisted in pleasure and pink with arousel. _So gorgeous. _Her eyes opened in the slightest and I saw dialated sapphire eyes glowing at me in the rays of the rising sunlight. It stole my breath away to see her in that kind of light, making me think that we needed to get a house and out of that apartment of mine. _No wonder she was up and ready to blow my mind_ _so early._

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked, slight concern wavering in those lust-filled eyes.

"I love you." I whispered through a shaky breath. "So much." I watched her eyes instantly turn from desire and need to love and patience. It astounded me, but that's how she was and I knew that that's exactly how I was two seconds ago.

"I love you too, my knight in dented armor." Breaking my rule, she brought her hand up to carress my cheek.

"Why dented?" I snorted, remembering that I also used that version, but I really didn't even know why I used it. "I thought it was 'shinning' armor." I smirked at her, but stopped when she suddenly sat up so she could kiss me.

"Because." She started after she pulled back to look me in the eyes. "If you showed up in shinning armor, I would automatically know that you didn't have to fight in order to rescue me." I felt her fingers as they touched the scars on my stomach and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Y-you did fight to save me, Anna." Now it was my turn to let out another shaky breath, finally understanding. I put my forehead on hers as a few tears slid down my face and she wiped them tenderly.

_Dented armor indeed. Both of us had dented armor._

* * *

"I've never swam in the ocean before." Elsa's bright blue eyes rivaled the sparkling water just a little further out to where the waves were a little bit bigger. The scenery was nice, but I wasn't focused on that at the moment.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" I asked, winking at her and she snorted cutely, rolling her eyes and lightly pinching my side.

"You're insatiable." She teased and took a step forward, letting the water lick her toes. _I want to be the water._

"And you're hot. Especially in _that_ bikini." I let my eyes glaze on down her body unashamed. Really, the day before we left, Marshall had stolen her away so they could get swimming suits while I dealt with Ms. Mode and arrange my schedule so Ariel wouldn't have to suffer much longer. (Elsa knew my sizes and so did Marshall so I let them pick mine out too.) And now, I couldn't pull my eyes away from my wife's insanely delicious ass that was partially covered with a red bikini. I swear I almost tore them back off once she finally showed them to me a few moments ago and now, I was ready to tackle her again. _What's the matter with me? It's like I'm letting all my pervert out all of a sudden. _Though Elsa, sweet as ever, didn't seem to mind. _Then by all means-_ As I reached for her, she quickly jumped away and basically dove into the sea.

"H-hey-" I stumbled clumsily, catching myself before I ended up making out with the sand and seawater instead of my wife.

"You want me?" Elsa asked as sultry as she could and wiggled her fingers playfully at me. "Come and get me."

I grinned like an idiot, feeling my libido rear its ugly head as she sprinted away from me. Honestly, I wanted to watch her run, her muscles, the way they moved and she bounded up and down. My throat dried when my eyes eventually landed on her bobbing breasts and that was it for me. Slightly lightheaded from blood loss and turned on once again, I scrambled after her.

Filled with adrenaline, I easily caught up to her, ignoring the slight suspicion that she was running slower so that I _would_ catch her, I latched on to her waist and she squealed in laughter. Her fine legs were longer than mine, so I figured that if we actually raced, she could beat me. But that was irrelevant as I pressed her up against the cove that we had stumbled upon when we finally stopped wrestling. She gasped when I squeezed her ass to me while, at the same time, slipped my thigh between hers.

"Ann- ahh-" Elsa moaned, already beginning to rock her hips against my thigh. I growled into her neck and squeezed her breast with one hand while the other stayed on her ass. Through my lust-filled mind, I remembered that Elsa, though diligently riding my leg, was indeed scraping her semi-bared backside into the pointed rocks behind us, hell I could feel how rough it was on the back of my hand. _But dammit she's already- _an idea hit me then and I twisted us, laying her on the sand instead.

"N-normally, there's a-a blanket, you know, so-" I began to stutter, confidence faltering like the sand around us when I wondered if this was safe, but she cut me off with her lips and I felt her leg come up between mine. _Ooo, guess it can work. _I wasted no more time and shoved my leg back into her center, making her break the kiss so she could moan. Ignoring my body's own demands, I kissed and laved my tongue down her neck, across the marks I'd left there that morning and I tasted the salt of the ocean. Elsa moved her leg and my eyes rolled upward _my god, I'll never get over the sounds she makes, the way she makes me feel._

Her nails scratched down my back as her breathing and hips increased. I, too, began to thrust faster, slipping my hand down to her ass, aiding in her frantic means to an end. I grit my teeth as I began to convulse along with my wife and she suddenly cried out as she came. Her scream echoed throughout the cove followed by my own groan of pleasure. Bringing my lips back to her lips, I lazily kissed her, whispering sweet nothings all the while and making her arms slide around my neck, smiling at my dorkiness and returning my whispers with hauty answers. _I love you so much._

Again we wandered, hand in hand, back to the water to let it cool our toes and this time we ventured further out, enjoying all the peacefulness that the ocean had to offer.

* * *

"Now I can say I've had sex on the beach." Elsa stated cheekily as she rested her head on my shoulder. Already, we were waiting for the plane to land. One week in paradise and we were coming home tanned, rested and as happy as any young married couple could be.

"Both the physical sex and the drink." I commented just as cheekily. "You know, when we get back, we're gonna have jet-lag again." I groaned like a child.

"Big baby." She giggled. "I'll make sure to wake you up first before I make you breakfast." Squeezing my cheek, she whispered into my ear and I shuddered as a dirty thought crossed my mind.

"Not if _I _make breakfast out of you first." I teased and she playfully hit me, noticing that our flight attendant had indeed heard me.

"I'd like to see you try." She pinched my side, making me jump as I held back a snort. "I have no problem waking up at four anymore."

"Then I'll just wake up at three, your majesty." I grinned at her. We both noticed our rhyming couplets and began to laugh at our ridiculousness. Before I could say that we should write a song, the pilot announced that we were preparing to land.

Now the ocean was awesome and all, but I missed Arendelle. For one: there were trees to hide under if the sun got too hot and two: it wasn't that humid here, nor were we on a dormant volcano. This was my home and I was happy to be back. At first, I wasn't sure how Elsa felt but once we came out of the baggage claim, she took in a deep breath as a dreamy smile crossed her lips.

"Feels good to be-" blue eyes turned to me suddenly and I was too busy grinning at her to try to hide it. "Home." I watched her lips curve upwards, showing off her pearly whites.

"I'm home as long as I'm with you." The words tumbled out of my mouth without me really analyzing it. But once it was out, there was no doubt that that was completely true and it seemed to knock my wife off her feet. _Am I the world's greatest lover yet? _No, I wasn't a _lover _anymore. I was a wife- husband? Either way, I had another goal to work towards. One that wouldn't stop changing until I died.

"My god, I think I got another cavity just from listening to your disgustingly sweet, candy-coated-honey-pie-straight-from-Hallmark-goo-goo-eyed sweet talk." Kristoff snorted and Elsa pulled away to giggle cutely at him.

"You said 'sweet' twice, ya dummy." I chuckled as he picked up our bags and loaded them into the trunk of Marshall's car. "Hey, where is Marshmallow anyway?" I pressed my nose up against the passenger window to see nobody else in there. _Strange. She shouldn't be working, it's, like, Saturday._

"Oh, she's holed up in a room, still guilty as hell from the little wedding mishap." Kristoff shugged, opening the back door for us like he was a taxi driver. _What? Why the fuck was she still whining about that? _Elsa and I looked worriedly at one another and when we didn't make a move to get in the car, Kristoff laughed. "Joking. I'm completely joking."

"Stupid-" I socked his arm.

"Ow- h-hey cut it- ow- out! Someone's gonna- OW! T-they're gonna report you!" He did his best to dodge my hits, but it proved pointless, I was Rocky. I even did the quick feet, or whatever it was called, mainly to see Elsa hide her laugh behind her hand. "Get in the car already, Mike Tyson." Kristoff put his palm on my forehead, holding me at arms length and rubbing his nails on his shirt arrogantly, while I flailed around pointlessly. This time Elsa laughed out loud, coming to hold me back.

"I so won. You bet your ass I did." I bounced on the balls of my feet, acting more idiotic than I normally did, but it was worth it. Elsa buried her face in my neck, kissing it and telling me that she loved me.

"Sure pal, got the belt and everything. Now let's _go_. We have a big surprise for the two of you." He threatened to pick me up, but instead, I picked Elsa up and hurriedly carried her back to the car.

* * *

I looked out the window as we pulled up onto an unfamiliar street. Even though the sun was setting, I could see that it was a nice, clean and safe looking neighborhood with children playing outside and people kicking it on their front porches. _I wonder._

"She get a new house?" I asked, looking at Kristoff who was looking back at me from the rearview mirror. _Well, she had money so why not? _All I wanted to do was lie with my wife and take a nap. It was almost seven after all and being on a plane for more than five hours was making me that much more restless.

He parked on the curb of a house at the end of the culdesac and the first thing I noticed was my car in the driveway. I raised a brow at Elsa who shrugged at me. Kristoff turned the car off and quickly made his way around to open the door for us. _I could have done that. _Instead my eyes took in the rest of the house. There was a small garden out front with a cute little pathway that lead through the lawn to the front door. It was a two story white house with green shingles and a green door that held a bubbly Marshall that was waving at us.

"Well don't just stand there like a donkey with a wooden leg. Get out." Kristoff all but pulled me out.

"Did you just call me a donkey?" I glared at him, making him grin wider before he opened the trunk. _Why's he getting our bags? Did something happen at my apartment? _A slight feeling of dread poked at my stomach but when I was wrapped up in a hug from the green-eyed woman, I snapped out of it.

"Welcome home. We missed y'all." She kissed my cheeks and then Elsa's. _Home? _I let out a chuckle when she pulled Elsa's and my hands, practically dragging us up the lawn and to the door. "Wait!" She cried nearly pushing me back into Elsa.

"W-what? I wasn't a-about to go barging-"

"Haven't you ever seen a wedding movie?" She asked increadiously, hitting my arm and I growled at her. "You haveto _carry_ your wife across the threshold! Duh."

"B-but that's only when- " _light bulb. _"O-only...when..." My eyes widened in shock. "You didn't." I stared at Marshall who was smirking at me.

"Bet your ass I did. Your stuff's already moved in. We took care of your apartment, actually, we signed it over to Oaken since you won't be there anymore-" her words began to turn warbled as my jaw dropped.

"This is a house, Marshall. Like, a _house._" I stated, knees feeling like jelly. Elsa's hand suddenly gripped mine.

"It's not _just _a house." She gently put a hand on my shoulder. "It's _your _house."

"W-we ca-" I turned to her with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart.

"Shut up! Yes you can. You have to. No exchanges or refunds." Her eyes hardened, letting me know she was dead serious. "Anna Murdock this is your and Elsa's house. It's my gift to you." She smiled, starting to tear up. "And no, this isn't out of guilt." She turned to Kristoff who grinned at me. "We actually were scouting for houses since your engagement and we came across this one. I let your parents know and they were all for it."

"We love you two and figured it was time you started a new chapter in life." Kristoff tried to say, but ended up snorting, saying that he sounded like he was reading some sappy book.

"That goes for the two of us too." Marshall squealed, waving her engagement ring around in our faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down! This is all happening so fast!" I dramatically put a hand to my head. While they paused, I quickly picked Elsa up and ran into the house with her.

* * *

After taking a tour around the house, learning that it was a three bedroom (sheesh, there was only two of us!) Two bathrooms, fully furnished, oh my god I'd never been so surprised, happy, shocked and full of joy that I figured it would take awhile for me to get over it. And to make it even better, we were told that Elsa's parents were charged on a few accounts of corruption and were going to get in a good deal of trouble for bribing the president of that mental institute. _Victory dance! Safe!_

"It's about time." I commented, lifting Marshall's finger closer so I could examine it. "Thank you Marshall." Quickly switching topics, I grasped her hand. "I-I wasn't expecting this." My eyes watered. Seriously I was indebted to her from here on out.

"Don't mention it, buddy." She leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I'm happy that you found someone to share the rest of your life with."

"Actually-" I started as Kristoff and Elsa came back with drinks for us. Smiling broadly, she handed me a bottle and then settled onto my lap. "I owe it all to Kristoff." Said man wrapped his arm around a surprised Marshall.

"Wha-" her brow furrowed.

"I was the one that found Elsa that night." Kristoff answered. Elsa smiled at him and then turned my face to kiss me, knowing full well that we owed everything we had to that man and his fianceé.

"What on earth were you doing out there?" Marshall asked and Kristoff gave me a teary smile.

"It was my grandparent's anniversary so I was, as I always did, since my grammy stopped walking there herself, taking flowers to the tree their name was carved into."

_You got it. That big ole Kampfer tree that stood alone on top of that hill._

Remembering a song I'd recently heard, well, it was just playing on the radio, I raised my beer, catching their attention and they followed suit. _"Here's to us. Stuck it out this far together. Put our dreams through the shredder. Let's toast 'cause things got better."_

"I love you." Elsa kissed me, stealing my breath away, making me grin like an idiot once she pulled back and took a drink. Kristoff and Marshall cheered and took a drink too.

_Here's to us. Here's to love._

* * *

_A/N: Well, its been a ride...I believe that's all folks XD thank you for your suggestions, reviews, follows/favs. You all rock and stay golden. Feisty out!_


End file.
